


The Inside

by klarkson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Prison
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klarkson/pseuds/klarkson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis jest wielkim idiotą, który ląduje w więzieniu przez swojego chłopaka - chociaż naprawdę powinien go już zacząć nazywać byłym chłopakiem. Wewnątrz poznaje Haza, młodego więźnia, który go zastrasza. Tak jakby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rozdział 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chciałabym zaznaczyć jasno i wyraźnie, że to wspaniałe opowiadanie to tylko **tłumaczenie** , link do oryginału znajduje się powyżej. Mam nadzieję, że Wam się spodoba tak jak mnie :)

                Louis to wie w sekundzie, kiedy wchodzi do środka; jest przerażony. Nie powinno go tu być. Jest najprawdopodobniej najmniej przygotowaną osobą do tego, żeby poradzić sobie z więzieniem w całym kraju, a może i na świecie. Jest przerażony myśląc o prawdziwych problemach, ale nie może tego uniknąć.

            Jest ładny. To nie czas na fałszywą skromność; jest ładny i to wie. Nie będzie musiał długo czekać, żeby ludzie spróbowali go skrzywdzić i najprawdopodobniej nie będzie w stanie z nimi walczyć. Nie może myśleć o też tym za długo, bo zacznie płakać, a on nie chce płakać. To sprawi że będzie wyglądał na słabego i winnego, a nie jest ani taki, ani taki.

            Może jednak to pierwsze.

            To błogosławieństwo i przekleństwo, przypomina sobie, posiadanie tego cudownego ciała. Jego chłopak je uwielbia. Jednak jego chłopak jest tym, który wsadził go do tego cholernego miejsca na dwanaście miesięcy, więc może powinien go teraz nazywać swoim byłym chłopakiem. Ale to nowina na inny dzień, bo teraz jest prowadzony do swojej celi.

            Zaakceptowano to, że wziął ze sobą książki, ale wciąż muszą przeszukać pudełko zanim pozwalają mu je wziąć ze sobą. Nie ma prywatności. Jest tu bezradny. I to jest to, przez co panikuje najbardziej. Ma na rękach kajdanki, na miłość boską. Wielka fantazja jego chłopaka i zdecydowane nie jego samego.

            Uwalniają jego ręce w celi, gdzie jest troje albo czworo zamkniętych drzwi i bram między nim i wolnością, ale to sprawia, że jest bardziej roztrzęsiony. Jego ręce są wolne, ale on nie.

            Przybył akurat w czasie kolacji – obowiązkowej, nawet jeśli czuje się, jakby miał zwymiotować, więc pozwala się zaprowadzić do kantyny. Jakby to był jego wybór. Więc podskakuje i jest w pewnym sensie kruchy kiedy stoi w kolejce, nienawidząc się przez każdą sekundę za swój wygląd. Już jest celem – może to po prostu poczuć. Ma tu najlepszy tyłek i twarz i może poczuć wzrok na sobie. Swój ma wbity w ziemię, bo jeśli zobaczy pożądanie w czyichś oczach które może poczuć, _zdecydowanie_ zwymiotuje.

            Próbuje myśleć strategicznie i siada najdalej na końcu długiego stołu. Ledwo może zrobić gryza bez bycia przerażonym; będą się nad nim znęcać, najprawdopodobniej, każą przejść jakiś test i to prawdopodobnie będzie bolało.

            Wzdryga się, kiedy ktoś przechodzi obok niego albo stoi w pobliżu. Ledwo może włożyć sobie jakieś jedzenie do ust, bo jego szczęka jest tak mocno zaciśnięta. I prawie ma atak serca, kiedy ktoś siada obok niego. Gościu też jest wielki, ciężki, wytatuowany i do cholery _łysy_ , żeby wypełnić każdy stereotyp. Louis rozważa zrobienie kuponu bingo żeby się rozproszyć, kiedy wybiera jedzenie. Wzdryga się szczególnie mocno wtedy, kiedy facet pochyla się i wrzuca mu coś do wody.

            Po chwili wahania Louis sięga po to, wyławiając coś co okazuje się być naszyjnikiem, srebrnym papierowym samolotem na cienkim łańcuszku. Spogląda na wielkiego gościa – żadnej pomocy. Nawet żadnego spojrzenia. Louis nie wie kogo obrazi, albo na co się zgodzi jeśli to założy lub nie. Ale odrzucenie tego jest głupszą rzeczą, tak się wydaje. Prawda? Nie ma pojęcia.

            Zakłada go i drży, kiedy czuje zimno.

 

            Jego pierwszy dzień jest frustrującym pomieszaniem „w porządku” – godzin cichego czytania, jedzenia w porządku, względnej samotności – i irracjonalnego przerażenia – kontaktów z jego małomównym współlokatorem który zajął pryczę na piętrze i z nim nie rozmawia – więc w końcu nie wie, jak się czuć. Wybiera przerażenie, bo musi wziąć prysznic.

            Myślenie o tym zatrzyma jego serce, więc nie myśli. Zdecydowanie nie będzie wspominał czegoś mniej optymalnego niż doświadczenie w licealnej szatni albo żywił się myślą, że to są po prostu więksi, silniejsi chłopcy z liceum którzy zabili ludzi. Odpina swój strój, zdejmuje majtki i podkoszulek i wchodzi prosto  pod prysznic. Nie okazuj strachu, przypomina sobie. Żadnego wahania.

            Na początku schlebia sobie myślą, że mogło zadziałać; nikt go nie dotyka. Ale potem zauważa ludzi gapiących się na jego naszyjnik, którego zapomniał zdjąć. Ze sposobu w jaki mężczyźni reagują, widząc go, wnioskuje, że to go ubezpiecza. Chciałby wiedzieć komu dziękować, albo wobec kogo czuć się niechętnie zobowiązanym. Ale wtedy myśli, że może lepiej nie wiedzieć, bo może ta osoba chce czegoś w zamian.

            Zakłada majtki kiedy ktoś go dotyka, popycha tak mocno że prawie się przewraca. Cholerny naszyjnik uderza go w twarz kiedy się prostuje i bez myślenia mówi:

            - Patrz gdzie chodzisz, jasne?

            Gościu się napusza, ale potem patrzy na klatkę piersiową Louisa i z powrotem.

            - Cokolwiek, księżniczko – mówi z uśmiechem.

            I to jest złe, ale przynajmniej może się ubrać i wrócić do celi. Drży i nie może skoncentrować się na książce, którą próbuje czytać, ale jego współlokator wciąż go nie zaczepia, więc domyśla się, że to w porządku. Przetrwał swój pierwszy pełen dzień. Może będzie w porządku.

 

            Następny dzień jest prawie tak samo przyziemny, pomijając to że dość dużo osób nazywa go teraz Księżniczką. Louis wzdycha do siebie i stwierdza, że to w porządku. Przynajmniej nie jest gorsze. A inne pseudonimy które słyszy są podobnie głupie, albo dziwne, albo nieco obraźliwe; Pens, Hazard, Mały D i Kędzior-C. Louis ledwie powstrzymuje się od rzucenia sarkastycznych komentarzy i zostawia to dla siebie. Ma nadzieję, że pseudonim jest dobrym krokiem naprzód.

            Wraca z przerażająco nudnego prysznica i znajduje chudego chłopaka w swoim łóżku. I może nie powinien o nim tak myśleć, ale on _jest_ chłopcem, nawet z tymi wszystkimi mięśniami, byciem wysokim i po prostu ogółem biorąc _rozmiarem_. Ma blade policzki dziecka i wielkie, jasne oczy, mlecznobiałą skórę i smukłe kończyny. Ale ma też tatuaże, wytłoczone na tej skórze, i w momencie kiedy się porusza Louis może dostrzec błyszczącą bliznę przechodzącą przez policzek do tyłu za ucho. Więc nie. To jest mężczyzna.

            - Kim jesteś? – Wychodzi to ostrzej, niż Louis planował.

            Chłopak-mężczyzna siada bez pośpiechu. Jest niemal na to za wysoki, więc osuwa się  trochę po ścianie, splatając dłonie na brzuchu – albo jego braku. Louis jest niesamowicie zazdrosny.

            - Jesteś Louis – mówi niskim i spokojnym głosem. – Księżniczka.

            - Brawa dla ciebie. Kim jesteś?

            Chłopak się krzywi i Louis zdaje sobie sprawę, że to bardzo głupia reakcja z jego strony.

            - Hazard – mówi w końcu. – Twój nowy kolega z celi. I sarkazm nie jest tu najlepszym wyjściem.

            - Będę to miał na uwadze – parska Louis, po czym chce się spoliczkować.

            Oczy Hazarda rozjaśniają się na sekundę, ale mówi jedynie:

            - Prysznic był okej?

            Louis marszczy podejrzliwie brwi, nieco przerażony.

            - W porządku? – Hazard tylko się gapi, więc Louis mówi dalej. – Moje dni są dość nudne jak na razie. Jakiś gościu dał mi jakąś dziwną biżuterię i przysięgam, że jest zaczarowana.

            Hazard pociąga w dół z jednej strony kołnierz i podkoszulek. Pod jego obojczykiem ma gruby kontur papierowego samolotu. A potem, jakby Louis nie był w stanie tego połączyć, mówi:

            - Mój naszyjnik.

            Louis zagryza wargę i próbuje nie czuć się, jakby miał nogi z waty. Ten dzieciak ewidentnie go ochraniał. Louis jest przerażony myślą jak, dlaczego i jak długo.

            - W takim razie chcesz to z powrotem? – wydobywa z siebie w końcu.

            - Nie chcesz mi tego oddawać – mówi Hazard decydująco.

            - Nie chcę?

            - Nie.

            - Ośmielę się spytać _dlaczego_? Bo nie jestem osobą lubiącą naszyjniki, to muszę ci powiedzieć. Więc może  następnym razem kiedy ktoś będzie coś mi wrzucał do szklanki wybierz obrączkę albo coś. Kastet – sugeruje pół-żartem, pół-serio.

            Hazard po prostu się gapi; Louis nie jest pewien, czy ten dzieciak nawet mruga.

            - Jeśli go oddasz, ktoś inny cię wybierze. I nie tylko z naszyjnikiem. – Louis czuje się słabo w środku, na to jak dosadnie mówi to Hazard i po prostu _ma to na myśli_ i wydaje się, jakby ten dzieciak to wiedział. – Po prostu go nie zdejmuj – mówi.

            - Ale dlaczego mnie wybrałeś? – Louis nie może się powstrzymać od pytania. – Co, jeśli nie chcę być wybrany?

            Hazard wygląda na zakłopotanego.

            - Jestem twoją najlepszą opcją – mówi.

            - Dlaczego, bo twoje włosy są o cały cal dłuższe niż innych więźniów? Bo masz dziwny, niebezpiecznie brzmiący pseudonim? Albo dlatego, że jesteś tu jedynym gościem który jest młodszy ode mnie? – mówi Louis, zdecydowanie zbyt zgryźliwie jak na sytuację.

            - Bo każdy inny miałby cię już na podłodze – mówi Hazard tak samo monotonnie. – Albo przy ścianie.

            - Czy to przydarzyło się tobie? – mówi Louis bez myślenia. – Przepraszam. Um… Potrzebuję pieprzonego filtra albo czegoś takiego czasami, przysięgam.

            Hazard dalej się gapi.

            - Tak – w końcu mówi. Żadnego dalszego wyjaśnienia.

            - Więc dlaczego jesteś moim nowym współlokatorem? – pyta Louis szybko, bo cisza jest nie do zniesienia. – Czy ten poprzedni umarł w tragicznym wypadku albo coś?

            - Za dużo gadasz – mówi Hazard słodko.

            - W porządku. Cóż, zamknę się, jeśli zejdziesz z mojego łóżka – sugeruje Louis. Potem przypomina sobie, że nie powinien drażnić tego dzieciaka.

            Hazard jednak wstaje. Pozwala Louisowi usiąść na łóżku, a sam siada na podłodze naprzeciwko. Obserwuje, intensywnie cicho, jak Louis wyciąga pudełko z rzeczami. Pod łóżkiem są teraz trzy nowe; zakłada, że są Hazarda. Czuje się jak ciota nazywając tak osobę i decyduje, że już więcej tego nie zrobi.

            - Więc będziesz patrzył jak czytam, Haz? – pyta lekko, od razu zadowolony z tego zdrobnienia.

            Haz prawie wykrzywia się w niezadowoleniu i Louis się obawia, ale potem wydaje się nieco złagodnieć.

            - Daj mi jedną – niemal rozkazuje.

            Louis panikuje; czy ten dzieciak ma zamiar zniszczyć jedną z niewielu rzeczy, które Louis mógł wziąć? Ale nie może odmówić, wiec rzuca mu _Chłopca z latawcem_ *. Ponad swoją książką Louis obserwuje go jak bada okładkę i czyta tekst na odwrocie.

            - Brzmi głupio – mówi.

            - W takim razie tego nie czytaj.

            Louis nie pamięta, żeby nie być sarkastycznym aż Haz w końcu nie spogląda ponownie w dół i otwiera na pierwszej stronie. Czytają w ciszy przez chwilę, póki nie być zgaszone światła. Haz idzie do drzwi i wymienia kilka słów ze strażnikiem na zewnątrz. Wtedy zapada kompletna ciemność. Louis zdecydowanie nie patrzy jak Haz się rozbiera w świetle z korytarza, ale _gdyby_ miał patrzeć, stwierdziłby, że Haz jest odpowiednio wysportowany, na skórze ma porozrzucane tatuaże i blizny.

            Jego sekretny moment podpatrywania zostaje nagle przerwany, kiedy Haz wchodzi do jego łóżka.

            - Co ty robisz? – pyta Louis po czym sobie przypomina, że najprawdopodobniej nie chce wiedzieć. To, że ten półnagi chłopak jest z nim w łóżku nie wróży dobrze.

            Haz go lustruje wzrokiem, oczy łapią skąpe światło.

            - Drżysz – zauważa. Louis nie może powiedzieć, czy powiedział to w sposób seryjnego mordercy czy dziwnie pocieszająco. Blizna na policzku sprawia, że wydaje się to bardziej zabójcze.

            - Złaź ze mnie – mówi bez emocji, kiedy Harry staje na czworakach nad nim.

            - Flirtowałeś ze mną.

            Cholera, ma rację. Louis zaciska oczy na sekundę.

            - Cóż, teraz nie flirtuję. Mam to na myśli, złaź. – Chciałby, żeby naszyjnik trzymał z daleka też Haza.

                - Nie masz nic do gadania – mówi Haz rzeczowo i Jezu, to jest złowieszcze. – To musiał być ktoś. Wybrałem cię. I jestem twoją najlepszą opcją. – Nie przysunął się bliżej, ale nie musi tego robić. Louis jest uwięziony.

                - Myślę, że najlepsza opcja nie zapędziłaby mnie w kozi róg w moim łóżku, dzięki – ripostuje Louis. Próbuje się uwolnić, ale Haz trzyma go w miejscu.

                - Nie tutaj – Haz kręci głową.

                - Spójrz, doceniam to co zrobiłeś, ale nie jestem ci nic winien. Pozwól mi iść spać i jeśli spytasz miło, mogę…

                Haz przerywa mu pocałunkiem, z którym Louis walczy przez każdą sekundę. Jego serce wali jak młot, bo to się w końcu dzieje. Nienawidzi tego, nie chce tego. Będzie mógł znaleźć wyjście z tej sytuacji, jeśli tylko odpowiednio długo pomyśli.

                - Odpieprz się – mówi w momencie, kiedy jego usta są wolne. – Nie chcę cię.

                Haz marszczy brwi i odchyla się trochę.

                - Tak, chcesz. Bardziej niż kogokolwiek innego tutaj. – Jakoś brzmi na niemal _zranionego_.

                - Nie – mówi Louis uparcie.

                Wyraz twarzy Haza staje się znów intensywny.

                - Powiedz, że mnie chcesz – mówi. Louis kręci głową. – Powiedz to – naciska Haz, a kiedy Louis wciąż się nie odzywa, nagle jego wielkie dłonie znajdują się na jego ramionach. – Powiedz, że mnie chcesz – rozkazuje ponownie.

                - Że mnie chcesz.

                Haz jest absolutnie nie do odczytania. Jego ręce są denerwująco blisko szyi Louisa.

                - Powiedz to – żąda ponownie, niemal desperacko.

                Louis gapi się na niego.

                - To – mówi w końcu. Kompletnie oczekuje przemocy, może duszenia go albo coś takiego. Nie podda się tak strachowi i zastraszaniu, nawet jeśli go to zabije. A to definitywnie się może stać.

                Haz nie robi nic poza zniżeniem się tak, że opiera się na ramieniu Louisa i jest skulony wokół niego, jego nogi otaczają Louisa w kontrolujący, ale możliwie niegroźny sposób.

                - Powiedz, że mnie chcesz – mamrocze ponownie z twarzą przyciśniętą do stroju Louisa.

                Louis bierze kilka głębokich, uspokajających oddechów. Nie może uwierzyć, że ta buńczuczność, albo zuchwałość, albo cokolwiek jakoś działa, więc odpowiada stanowczo.

                - Że mnie chcesz.

                Haz się nie odzywa ani nie rusza. Jego ręce wchodzą pod głowę Louisa, trzymając go blisko, ale nie w niebezpieczny sposób. Louis może to po prostu powiedzieć.

                - Ten kombinezon nie jest czysty – mówi w końcu Lou. – Zabierz z niego swoją twarz.

                - Zdejmij go. – Haz brzmi niemal jakby był pełen nadziei.

                - Nie. I wciąż chcę, żebyś sobie poszedł. Proszę – dodaje, chociaż nie jest pewien, czemu.

                - Naprawdę?

                - Tak, _naprawdę_.

                - Dlaczego?

                - Bo właśnie chciałeś się do mnie dobrać siłą a _potem_ próbowałeś skłonić mnie, żebym powiedział to, co chcesz – mówi Louis sucho. – Nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Nie mogę cię teraz pocieszyć.

                - Nie potrzebuję pocieszenia – mówi Harry, a ostrość wraca do jego głosu.

                - Okej. Więc czymkolwiek to jest. – Puls Louisa robi się trochę wolniejszy, bo Harry się nie rusza i nie wydaje się, żeby to miało się zmienić.

                - Przepraszam – mówi w końcu Haz cichym głosem.

                - To dobry początek. Teraz mógłbyś spróbować naprawdę posłuchać tego, co mam ci do powiedzenia.

                Po sekundzie Haz siada, przemieszczając się w kierunku stóp Louisa.

                - Zawsze śpię ze współlokatorem – mówi, jakby to była pogawędka.

                - Żadnych dwuznacznych żądań kiedy światła są zgaszone – mruczy Louis, odsuwając się od niego.

                Haz po prostu tam siedzi.

                - Proszę – mówi formalnie. I to nie jest zbytnio pytanie w sposób, w jaki miało nim być, niedostatecznie nieśmiałe, ale czymś jest, nieprawdaż? Louis myśli, że to coś.

                - Nie ściągam mojego kombinezonu. I jeśli myślisz o próbowaniu czegoś, będę krzyczał najgłośniej jak umiem – grozi Louis, myśląc że mógł pomyśleć o tym wcześniej. Ale nie chce odpychać swojego szczęścia z Hazem przez mówienie niezbyt wiele. – I to nie znaczy, że cię chcę.

                Haz naprawdę fizycznie się krzywi na to i kiwa głową. To bardzo dobre zachowanie przynajmniej i Louis nie wie, jak się z tym czuć. Chce w to wierzyć; nie byłoby to niesamowite, żeby mieć współlokatora który nie jest socjopatą. Ale nie może temu tak po prostu uwierzyć. Nawet jeśli okazuje się, że Haz go teraz słucha.

                Wciąż. Jest coś, co sprawia że Louis niechętnie przyznaje:

                - W porządku.

                Haz się kładzie, przesuwając tak, żeby owinąć się wokół Louisa jak poprzednio.

                - O nie – zatrzymuje go Louis. – Nawet o tym nie myśl.

                Sapiąc z frustracją Haz go słucha i kładzie się blisko, ale go nie dotyka.

                Louis leży nie śpiąc przez jakąś godzinę, zbyt przerażony żeby stracić czujność. Ponownie pojawia się ta przerażająca myśl, że obudzi się z rękami Haza na sobie.

                Jakoś Haz może to przewidzieć.

                - Przykuję się do łóżka – szepcze.

                - Dlaczego, żeby udowodnić że możesz kogoś zgwałcić bez użycia rąk? – pyta Louis.

                - Żebyś był odpowiednio spokojny, żeby spać.

                - Nie. Nawet wtedy.

                Haz próbuje się przesunąć żeby go jeszcze raz pocałować; Louis odpycha go tak mocno, że Haz odbija się o ścianę.

                - _Odpieprz_ się – wzdycha. – Nie. Wyłaź z łóżka. Wyłaź. Przekroczyłeś swoje przywileje zaufania.

                - Nie jesteś kontrolowany – przypomina mu Haz, ale nie dotyka go ponownie.

                - Może czytanie będzie dla ciebie dobre – mówi Louis. – Nauczy cię więcej, niż sześciu zdań. Jesteś jak papuga czy coś.

                - Dlaczego jesteś taki wredny?

                - _Proszę_? – pyta Louis siadając. – Nie. Normalne zasady konwencji społecznych tu nie działają. Odpieprz się, mam to na myśli. Jesteś psychiczny? Albo po prostu nie rozumiesz ludzi i ludzkiego zachowania?

                Haz obserwuje go przez sekundę.

                - Jestem tutaj odkąd miałem czternaście lat.

                Louis traci trochę pary.

                - Więc nie rozumiesz – mówi w końcu.

                Wyraz twarzy Haza nic nie mówi.

                - Jestem dla ciebie miły.

                - Nie, nie jesteś. Zachowujesz się jak chory psychicznie i manipulant. Jak Chris Brown. Materiał na pełen przemocy związek. I nie obchodzi mnie jeśli cię uraziłem, bo będę z tobą walczył na każdym pieprzonym kroku, jasne? _Nie chcę_ tego. Albo ciebie.

                Haz spogląda w dół na łóżko.

                - Przepraszam – mówi znowu. – Ja nie…

                Louis czeka, ale kiedy jest jasne że nie dostanie więcej przeprosin, mówi:

                - Doceniam, że mnie chronisz. Albo coś. Ale nie możesz chować mnie dla siebie. Nie jestem taki łatwy. Gdybyś zachowywał się inaczej, może spróbował flirtować jak normalna osoba, czy kiedykolwiek o tym słyszałeś? Albo nawet nie _więzić mnie w moim łóżku_ , Jezu. – Ziewa.

                Haz znów go obserwuje.

                - Mogę zacząć od nowa? – pyta.

                Louis wzdycha.

                - W porządku. Co do diabła. Ale jeden zły ruch i cię wykopuję – mówi, brzmiąc o wiele bardziej pewnie, niż się czuje.

                - Co zrobiłeś? Że tu trafiłeś.

                Louis posyła mu głęboko podejrzane spojrzenie.

                - Technicznie kradzież – przyznaje.

                - Technicznie?

                - Stąpasz po cienkim lodzie, Haz. Nie sądzę, żebyś mógł zadawać mi pytania. Nawet po tym świeżym starcie czy coś.

                Ku zdumieniu Louisa Haz przytakuje.

                - Okej.

                Siedzą przez chwilę w ciszy. Louis jest zbyt zmęczony, żeby być tak zestresowanym i mocno napiętym, jak wie, że powinien być.

                - Chciałem żebyś był bezpieczny – mówi w końcu Haz.

                - To jest… dzięki. Doceniam to – mówi Louis po sekundzie.

                - Nie chciałem, żebyś był zły.

                - Cóż. To twoja wina, dzieciaku. Myślałeś, że co się stanie?

                - Myślałem, że ty mnie…

                - Zechcę? – sugeruje Louis, a Haz przytakuje. – Spójrz, dzieciaku. Wiem, że jesteś tu najładniejszy, ale to nie jest wolna przepustka. Spróbuj pytania, jasne? Spytaj następnym razem i wiedz, że odpowiedź nie będzie koniecznie twierdząca.

                - Kiedy będzie następny raz?

                Louis wzdycha.

                - Um. Kurwa. – Nie pomyślał o tym. Szczerze, to chce po prostu iść spać. – Nie wiem – znów wzdycha. – Po prostu. Nie chcę cię w ten sposób. Albo wcale w tym momencie.

                - Powinieneś iść spać.

                - Wiem. Jestem tego świadom.

                - Więc dlaczego tego nie zrobisz?

                - Bo jestem przerażony – przyznaje Louis. To z pewnością nie jest tajemnicą.

                - Nie pozwolę, żeby ktokolwiek cię skrzywdził – mówi Haz uroczyście.

                - Nawet ty?

                Haz obserwuje go przez chwilę.

                - Nawet ja – mówi w końcu.

                - Okej. W takim razie nie dotykaj mnie w nocy. – Haz przytakuje, więc Louis z powrotem opada na łóżko i próbuje nie czuć wzroku Haza na sobie. – I nie gap się na mnie – dodaje po chwili.

                - Przepraszam.

                - Tak. – Louis myśli, że Haz przestał się gapić, albo przynajmniej Louis przestał o to dbać, bo zasypia kilka minut później.

                Nic go nie dotyka przez całą noc.

* * *

  
* _Chłopiec z latawcem_ – powieść Khaleda Hosseini, więcej o niej [tu](http://lubimyczytac.pl/ksiazka/72178/chlopiec-z-latawcem).


	2. Rozdział 2

                Budzą go włączające się światło i otwierające się drzwi.  Haz drzemie na końcu łóżka, mocno skulony w sobie. Budzi się, kiedy Louis się odlewa.

                - Hej – mówi.

                Louis się wzdryga i trochę chlapie.

                - Kurwa. Co? – odzywa się nieco wrogo.

                - Wciąż się boisz?

                - Nie kpij sobie ze mnie tak oczywistymi pytaniami.

                - Jeśli będziesz się tak do mnie odzywał kiedy inni są w pobliżu, nie będę ci mógł na to pozwolić – mówi Haz, wstając i ubierając kombinezon.

                Louis milczy przez sekundę.

                - Jasne – mówi w końcu. – Respekt, albo zasady ulicy, albo cokolwiek.

                - Albo cokolwiek.

                Louis patrzy na niego zmrużonymi oczami.

                - Taa. Więc zatrzymam dowcipy dla siebie, będąc przy innych. Zrozumiano. Coś jeszcze?

                - Musisz powiedzieć, że cię pieprzyłem. Ostatniej nocy. W porządku? Jesteś mój. – Haz jakimś cudem wygląda prawie na wstydliwego, mówiąc nieśmiało i cicho. – Jeśli nie wybierzesz sobie kogoś innego.

                Louis zapina kombinezon i odwraca się w pełni do Haza.

                - Nie będziesz mnie próbował znów zgwałcić? – Haz przytakuje. – Myślisz, że moglibyśmy być po prostu… Przyjacielscy? W takim razie? Czy nie ma tu czegoś takiego jak przyjaźń? – mówi sarkastycznie.

                - Nie możemy – Haz kręci głową. – Ale spróbuję.

                - W porządku, w takim razie kilka wskazówek. Nie próbuj  mnie pocałować. Nie mów, że jestem kiepski w łóżku. I żadnych niejasnych gróźb ponownie – wskazuje Louis surowo. – Albo otwartych gróźb.

                Haz potakuje.

                - Okej.

                - Nie mówisz dużo, prawda?

                - Jaki to ma sens?

                - Przyjaciele rozmawiają – informuje go Louis.

                - Nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Nie chcesz mnie.

                - Hej. – Louis marszczy brwi. – Nie bądź bezczelny. To nie moja wina. Może potrzebujesz spojrzenia wewnątrz siebie. – Robi przerwę dla efektu. – ALE, obok mnie na śniadaniu jest wolne miejsce. Wiesz. Jeśli chcesz.

                - Chcesz mnie tam? – Haz wydaje się teraz naprawdę młody.

                Louis nie może go do końca zmiażdżyć, jakoś.

                - Cóż. Nie miałbym nic przeciwko. A jeśli pójdzie dobrze, zechcę cię tam jutro.

                Harry pochyla głowę w skinieniu.

                - Chodź – mamrocze.

                Więc Louis za nim idzie, niemal się uśmiecha na to, jak Haz czeka za drzwiami, jakby chciał je przytrzymać przed nim, gdyby mógł. Z Hazem idącym za nim nikt nie patrzy na niego dziwnie. Nikt nawet nie mamrocze niczego pod nosem.

                Louis staje w kolejce, ale Haz zatrzymuje go delikatnie wielką ręką u dołu jego pleców.

                - Tędy – mówi i prowadzi Louisa na początek kolejki. Nie muszą czekać na swoje tace i nikt nie gapi się na tyłek Louisa, bo wszyscy myślą, że należy do Haza. Są gorsze rzeczy, myśli Louis. Tak, Haz próbował go molestować poprzedniej nocy, ale _przestał_.

                Louis zastanawia się czy to jest okropne, że Haz który się powstrzymał jest najlepszą rzeczą która mu się tu przydarzyła. Nie przeszkadza mu  jednak bycie trofeum Haza, myśli. To jak bycie częścią rodziny królewskiej więzienia.

                - Namyśliłem się – mówi Louis kiedy siadają. Haz nie podnosi głowy, ale Louis i tak kontynuuje. – Chcę cię na posiłkach. Czekanie w kolejce jest najgorsze.

                Haz spogląda na niego, nie uśmiecha się, ale wydaje się być bardziej żywy.

                - Tak?

                - Tak. Na wszystkich posiłkach. Gdybyś nalegał, nie powiedziałbym nie.

                - Dobrze, bo _nalegam_ , księżniczko. – W głosie Haza definitywnie słychać uśmiech i widać go na jego twarzy, kiedy patrzy w górę, jakby wiedział, że Louis chce narzekać i przygląda się jego walce.

                - W porządku – mamrocze Louis i wkłada jedzenie do ust, zanim może powiedzieć coś głupiego.

                - Tak, w porządku. Nie masz wyboru. – Haz trąca stopę Louisa swoją własną. Louis kopie go w goleń, żeby przestał. Haz kopie mocniej, a w oczach Louisa stają łzy.

                - Nie – mówi Louis. – Nie… kurwa… - _Pieprz się_ , chce powiedzieć Louis. _Odpieprz się_. Ale nie teraz. Nie publicznie, albo Haz będzie musiał mu dać lekcję. Louis wywraca oczami tylko czekając, aż to z niego wyjdzie, ale przełyka to, wkłada resztę jedzenia do ust tak szybko jak może, żeby tylko się stąd wydostać.

                - Księżniczko – mówi Haz po chwili, po czym się poprawia. – Hej, Lou.

                - Udowodniłeś swoją rację, Haz. Zostaw to. Proszę – dodaje niechętnie, przypadkowo spoglądając na Haza przez sekundę.

                - Więc, dlaczego mnie kopnąłeś? – pyta Haz.

                - _Bo._ – Louis przybliża się i syczy: - _Nie będę się z tobą bawił pod stołem w więziennej kantynie._

                Po sekundzie oszałamiającej ciszy Haz się uśmiecha. Jego uśmiech jest niczym u dziecka, to czysta radość. Przez sekundę Louis może zobaczyć się chcącego kogoś, kto się tak uśmiecha, może nawet pozwolić nazywać się Księżniczką dla tego uśmiechu. Ale nie – szybko zaczyna się kontrolować – nie, nie chce, nie będzie i nie może. Ten dzieciak próbował go zgwałcić. To łamie tę umowę.

                - To nie to robiłem – mówi Haz, wciąż się uśmiechając. – Próbowałem być subtelny.

                - Wow. Dodajmy subtelność do rzeczy w których jesteś beznadziejny. Odpuszczę ci to teraz, bo dorastałeś w więzieniu. – Haz kopie go znów pod stołem, ale bardzo delikatnie. Louis mruży oczy. – Hej. Nieco lepiej, ale wciąż niedopuszczalne.

                Przy oczach Haza są zmarszczki uśmiechu, ale brzmi ponuro.

                - Przepraszam – mamrocze pod nosem.

                - Złamałeś moją pieprzoną _nogę_. Nie… nie naprawdę – dodaje, kiedy Haz wygląda nerwowo. – Ale serio. Muszę na to położyć lód czy coś, jestem pewien.

                - Zdobędę ci lód.

                - Nie, nie kłopocz się. Lubię przesadzać. I to jest złe dla twojej… rzeczy – dodaje Louis z niechętnym poczuciem odpowiedzialności.

                - Mojej rzeczy.

                - Nie każ mi wyjaśniać. – Louis kończy ostatniego gryza. – Ty jesteś tym z tym całym doświadczeniem tutaj, tą przerażającą blizną…

                - Przerażającą? – Twarz Haza jest absolutnie pusta.

                - Trochę tak. – Louis czuje, że to mogła być zła odpowiedź, więc obserwuje uważnie twarz Haza. – Dlaczego, jeśli nie. Mam na myśli… czy to…

                Haz spokojnie kontynuuje posiłek, ale wydaje się teraz ignorować Louisa. Chłopak jest pewien po pięciu minutach ciszy i teraz z jakiegoś powodu się o to martwi. Pewnie czekał na interakcję międzyludzką, która nie ma strasznych podtekstów, bo prawdą jest to, że oprócz pół godziny poprzedniej nocy, Haz mu wcale nie groził. Właściwie to był słodki.

                Delikatnie kopie Haza pod stołem.

                - Haz. – Chłopak nie reaguje. – Nie jest przerażająca. Jestem suką, przepraszam – mówi Louis cicho.

                - Nie nazywaj się tak – mówi Haz. – To niebezpieczne.

                Louis przygląda mu się przez sekundę.

                - Tak? Jak?

                - Pomyślą, że to lubisz.

                Louis przytakuje i potem, krytykując się w głowie przez cały czas, przesuwa stopą po łydce Haza. To sprawia, że dzieciak na niego patrzy, złapany nagle, co jest dokładnie tym, czego oczekiwał.

                - Dzięki – mówi. – Ale _byłem_ wredny i mi przykro. Wyglądasz w porządku.

                - Tak? – Głos Haza trochę drży.

                Pomimo siebie Louis trochę bardziej mięknie.

                - Hej, chodźmy… ale spraw żeby to wyglądało jak twój pomysł – szepcze i wstaje. Haz też wstaje i kładzie swoją tacę na tacę Louisa. Obserwuje z kolejnym uśmiechem by zobaczyć, czy Louis zaprotestuje. Louis zaciska usta i tego nie robi.

                - Zaraz wracaj – mówi poważnie Haz. Louis przytakuje i idzie. Nikt go nie zaczepia w drodze tam i z powrotem, ale zbiera kilka spojrzeń które sprawiają, że kurczy się w środku. Jest niemal chętny, żeby wrócić do Haza, bo przynajmniej jedna osoba _może_ może go skrzywdzić.

                Ktoś siedzi na jego miejscu kiedy wraca. Haz wskazuje mu, żeby usiadł obok niego. Rozmawia z wielkim gościem.

                - Co z Frankiem? – pyta.

                - Wychodzi za tydzień. Pens myśli, że może coś dostać od X, ale – wielki wysportowany facet na miejscu Louisa wzrusza ramionami – może przestań skupiać się na beznadziejnych sprawach.

                - Nie każdy może być strongmanem – mówi Haz. – Albo dwustukilowym potworem.

                - Ci ładni to same problemy – mamrocze wielki gościu. Haz po prostu się gapi, zanim on tego nie odwołuje. – W porządku, twoja decyzja. Ale jeśli chcesz więcej facetów, nie możesz zmięknąć.

                Haz dalej się gapi, po czym przytakuje i wstaje, ciągnąc za sobą Louisa za ramię, kiedy nie rusza się dostatecznie szybko. Niemal wypycha Louisa przed siebie w drodze do drzwi. Louis odwraca się i widzi Haza gryzącego paznokieć kciuka.

                Ktoś gwiżdże na Louisa pod nosem, ale wciąż to słychać. Haz się zatrzymuje.

                - Masz coś kurwa do powiedzenia? – pyta. Louis nie do końca wychwytuje wszystko, co zostało powiedziane, ale Haz robi się bardziej wkurzony, albo udaje. Louis nie może powiedzieć. Ale potem Louis zostaje wypchnięty za Haza na ścianę, a on bije się z większym facetem.

                Haz zostaje odciągnięty, jego ręce zostają włożone w kajdanki za jego plecami. Louis w pewnym sensie bezradnie zostaje sam w ich celi. Bardzo go kusi, żeby przeszukać pudełka z rzeczami Haza kiedy ma szansę, ale tego nie robi. To zaskakująco trudne.

                Louis już zaczyna się martwić, bo to już prawie osiem godzin, kiedy Haz wraca. Na początku zostaje przy drzwiach.

                - Hej – mówi.

                - Hej, zobaczmy cię. Skrzywdził cię? – pyta Louis, przyglądając się twarzy Haza ponad książką. Ma oczywistą śliwę pod okiem, a dwa jego palce są związane razem i usztywnione. Haz nie odpowiada. – Więc dlaczego to się stało?

                - Musiałem.

                - Okej, dziwaku – mówi Louis, kiedy jest jasne, że Haz nie może albo nie będzie kontynuował. – Cóż, jakie są obrażenia?

                - Złamane palce. Złamane żebra. Jest w porządku.

                - Jesteś pewien? – Louis czeka, po czym dodaje: - Chodź, siadaj.

                Po chwili wahania Haz podchodzi i siada na łóżku Louisa, wyglądając zaskakująco sztywno.

                - Nikt cię nie zaczepiał? – pyta.

                - Nie. Czy to był powód… tego? Albo. Okej. Jesteś pewien, że jest w porządku? – Louis przymyka książkę i naprawdę patrzy na Haza. Jest po stronie blizny, więc Louis może zobaczyć, że nie ma na niej siniaka jak na normalnej skórze.

                - Czy to wygląda przerażająco? – mówi Haz, nie odwracając się, żeby spotkać oczy Louisa.

                - Nie, Haz. Przepraszam. Przepraszam, że kiedykolwiek to powiedziałem, w porządku, to było niepotrzebne i niegrzeczne i nie jest przerażająca. Właściwie jest w pewnym sensie hardkorowa. Okej? Skończyłeś z byciem niepewnym siebie? To mnie trochę przeraża. Jesteś pewien, że jest w porządku? Żadnego wstrząsu czy coś?

                Haz uśmiecha się do niego, tylko bardzo małym uśmiechem, niemniej jednak pięknym.

                - Nie – mówi. – Żadnego wstrząsu. I nie jestem niepewny.

                - Jasne. Okej. – Louis wywraca oczami i ponownie otwiera książkę. – Jeśli chcesz dokończyć _Chłopca z latawcem_ , jest w pudełku – mówi mimochodem. – Została godzina i będziemy mogli iść jeść, więc.

                Haz kręci głową.

                - Głowa boli.

                Louis robi współczującą minę zanim pomyśli.

                - Uderzyłeś się w głowę? – Haz przytakuje. – _Sprawdzali_ czy nie masz wstrząsu? – Haz kręci głową. – Haz – wzdycha Louis nieco z dezaprobatą. – Masz zawroty głowy? Jesteś senny? Wiem, że cię boli głowa. – Haz przytaknął na każde z tych. – Więc naprawdę możesz mieć wstrząs.

                - Och. Co powinienem zrobić?

                - Nie wiem. Położyć się i odpocząć. Zjeść coś. – Louis udaje że czyta przez kilka minut. Haz się nie rusza. – To tylko wskazówka – mówi w końcu. – Jeśli pytasz o radę, ludzie generalnie oczekują, że przynajmniej będziesz się _zachowywał_ jakbyś miał ich posłuchać.

                - Odpoczywam. Nie ma miejsca, żebym się położył – mówi spokojnie Haz.

                - Więc idź do swojego łóżka, głupku.

                - Nie chcę.

                - Dlaczego? – Haz po prostu rzuca mu długie, niemożliwe do odczytania spojrzenie. – Nikt mnie nie skrzywdzi, jeśli będziesz na górnej pryczy – mówi Louis cierpliwie.

                - Wiem.

                - W takim razie… - Policzki Louisa są teraz ciepłe, bo naprawdę została już tylko jedna opcja. Wzdycha nagle i rzuca w Haza poduszką. – W porządku, tutaj. – Haz powoli zaczyna się kulić w nogach łóżka, ale Louis go zatrzymuje. – Nie, cały będziesz poskurczany. Chodź. – Nie wie czemu, ale klepie materac obok siebie. – Dalej. – Haz tylko się gapi. – Co?

                - Jesteś dziwny.

                - Więc położysz się na mnie czy nie? – mówi Louis niemal się uśmiechając, bo ten chłopiec jest zahartowanym przestępcą, ale jest w nim coś niemal niewinnego. – Jednorazowa oferta.

                Haz opiera poduszkę o bok Louisa i garbi się, żeby się na niej położyć. Louis czuje, jak się kręci, próbuje znaleźć sposób w jaki położyć prawą rękę, więc Louis mówi:

                - Haz, tutaj. – Louis odpycha się od ściany na trochę, żeby Haz mógł objąć go z tyłu.

                - Dzięki – mamrocze Haz.

                - No. Teraz się zamknij, pozwól mi czytać. – Louis w pewnym sensie może poczuć jak Harry wpada przez to w zły humor, więc dodaje: - Ale nie powinienem do ciebie tak mówić, ciągle zapominam.

                Haz przez chwilę nie odpowiada.

                - Nie przeszkadza mi to – mówi w końcu.

                - Tak? Moje golenie powiedziałyby co innego, palancie. Wybacz – dodaje niechętnie.

                - Przepraszam. – Ramię Haza zaciska się trochę mocniej wokół Louisa, więc jego dłoń jest kilka cali od jego uda. – Nie przepraszaj. Ja przepraszam.

                - Okej. Cóż. W takim razie dlaczego kopnąłeś mnie w pieprzoną nogę?

                - Bo ty mnie kopnąłeś.

                - Ty mnie kopnąłeś jakieś milion razy mocniej – Louis mówi autorytarnie. – I to prawdopodobnie tak tutaj wygląda czy coś, prawda? Wielki odwet, żeby nikt cię już nie dotknął. Ale to nie tak działa, jeśli chcesz zostać przyjaciółmi.

                - Przyjaciółmi – powtarza Haz.

                - Tak. Mam na myśli, oczywiście tylko jeśli tego chcesz. Wiem, że ludzie nie przychodzą do więzienia, żeby się zaprzyjaźniać. A jeśli tak robią, chcą mieć szalonych delikwentów za przyjaciół. Nie normalnych ludzi.

                - Jesteśmy normalnymi przyjaciółmi?

                - Nie, jeszcze nie. Ale to jest coś, czym moglibyśmy może zostać. W końcu nie jestem przestępcą. A to zakłada, że ten nowy początek zostaje, nie zapominaj – ostrzega.

                - Byłem miły – protestuje Haz.

                - Cóż. Tak. Ale spędziliśmy dzisiaj jakąś godzinę razem, więc. Potrzebujemy trochę więcej czasu. Albo dużo więcej czasu. Bycie przyjaciółmi nie spada z nieba.

                Haz nie odzywa się przez chwilę, więc Louis wraca do czytania.

                - Lubisz mnie? – Słowa Haza są wielką niespodzianką.

                - Uch. Jasne – mówi Louis automatycznie.

                - Naprawdę?

                - Nie wiem. Jestem skonfliktowany. W sensie z jednej strony próbowałeś mnie _zgwałcić_ wczoraj w nocy. To nie było dawno temu. A z drugiej, jesteś powodem, dla którego nie jestem tutaj czyjąś dziwką. I wiedziałem że to… Widziałem, że to nadchodzi. Więc w tym sensie jesteś błogosławieństwem. Ale. Po prostu nie wiem.

                - Och.

                - Nie _nie lubię_ cię, jeśli to jakieś pocieszenie – oferuje Louis. Nic od Haza. – Chociaż prawdopodobnie powinienem. A co, czy ty mnie lubisz?

                - Tak. – Louis przygotowuje się, by się czuć skomplementowany, ale Haz kontynuuje. – Bardzo cię lubię. Dlatego chciałem, żebyś był bezpieczny.

                - Myślałem, że tego chciałeś, bo chciałeś mnie pieprzyć.

                Ramię Haza zacieśnia się na Louisie ponownie; chłopak chowa twarz w poduszce.

                - Przepraszam – mówi cichym głosem. – Wcześniej mnie chcieli.

                - Jestem pewien, że tak ci mówili, kochanie, skoro użyłeś tej swojej szalonej twarzy psychopaty na nich, ale czy szczerze w to wierzyłeś? – mówi Louis niemal delikatnie.

                - Chciałem – mamrocze Haz.

                - Jasne. Cóż, to że kłamali, a ty wybrałeś, by im wierzyć, nie znaczyło że cię chcieli. To wciąż jest złe. A potem myślenie, że tylko musiałem być przekonany do tego, jako przeciwieństwo zaakceptowania że nie znaczy  nie? Nie do zaakceptowania.

                Haz niemal się wzdryga.

                - Przepraszam – mówi znowu. – Przepraszam. – Nie wydaje się, żeby wiedział, co innego powiedzieć. Więc Louis lituje się nad nim.

                - Lubię cię – mówi. – Nie powinienem, chyba, jeszcze nie. Ale lubię. Okej? Nie mówię tego tak po prostu. Jesteś uroczym młodym kryminalistą.

                Haz przysuwa się bliżej, jego palce wciskają się pod udo Louisa żeby przyciągnąć go bliżej.

                - Okej. – Brzmi na usatysfakcjonowanego.

                - Jesteś przytulaśnym przestępcą, co nie? – drażni go Louis. Haz nie odpowiada. – To nie jest zła rzecz, Haz. Tylko nieoczekiwana. Ale zgaduję, że nie ma wielu więźniów, którzy absolutnie nie są zagrożeniem _i_ są na tyle głupi, żeby próbować się zaprzyjaźnić.

                - Jasne.

                - Okej. Więc ja będę tym idiotą. Tak długo, jak będziesz szanował moje granice, kolego. W porządku? To brzmi tak pretensjonalnie; brzmię jak kutas. Ale musisz.

                - W porządku – przytakuje Haz.

                - Mogę cię dotknąć? – pyta Louis, nagle nerwowy. – Tylko po przyjacielsku. – Haz ponownie kiwa głową, więc Louis otacza ramiona Haza ręką, zginając ją, żeby położyć dłoń w jego włosach. – Okej? Więc teraz zamierzam czytać.

                - Okej.

                - Mam nadzieję, że poczujesz się niedługo lepiej.

                - Okej.

                Louis czyta, aż nie słyszą dzwonka na kolację. Potem odsuwa się od Haza i czeka, kiedy ten się rozciąga i sennie wstaje na nogi. Mruga, patrząc przez sekundę niewyraźnie na Louisa.

                - Gotów na posiłek? – pyta Louis, przyglądając się Hazowi z czymś bliskim rozbawieniu.

                - Nie jestem głodny – mówi Haz. – Ale pójdę z tobą.

                - Ale zjedz _coś_. Ominął cię lunch. – Louis nie wie, kiedy stał się tak zaniepokojony o nawyki żywieniowe dzieciaka.

                Oczy Haza mimo to błyszczą i to dobre uczucie.

                - Okej.

                Nikt ich nie zaczepia. Omijają kolejkę. Jedzą razem. Zamiast brać własną tacę, Haz podjada od Louisa, szturcha jego nogę stopą i dzielą prawie uśmiech. Haz naprawdę zachowuje się przy nim, jakby był z porcelany, a Louisowi to nie przeszkadza. To dziwne. To miłe uczucie.

                Potem Haz zabiera go do pryszniców, a Louis nie wie jak go odesłać albo grzecznie odmówić bez podważania go albo coś. Nie może pomyśleć o  powodzie, oprócz skromności i starego, dobrego strachu. A to mogło dla niego wystarczyć w przeszłości, ale tutaj strach jest sposobem na życie.

                Przynajmniej Louis nigdy nie był nieśmiały. Chce kontynuować wyglądanie na odważnego i nieustraszonego, więc jest pewny siebie, kiedy się rozbiera i wchodzi do jednej z kabin. Haz wchodzi za nim z wahaniem. Jego spojrzenie na Louisa wydaje się być pytaniem o pozwolenie.

                Louis wywraca oczami i wzdycha, żeby zakryć ukłucie w jego tętnie.

                - W porządku, chodź. – Nie zdradza, jak jego dłonie się trzęsą, kiedy Haz jest tek blisko niego. Na szczęście, ma coś, co go rozprasza. – Cholera, twoje siniaki – mówi Louis pod głosem wody.  Bok Haza jest kolorowym bólem, wsiąkającymi fioletami i niebieskawą czernią. I jest to pomieszane z jego bliznami, krzywymi i grubymi, i jego tatuażami.

                Haz spogląda w dół na siebie.

                - Połamane żebra – mówi.

                - Tak, ale. – Louis nie może się powstrzymać; spogląda w dół. I tak, Haz ma wielkiego kutasa. To jest po prostu piękne. To wspaniałe. Louis zmusza się siłą do koncentracji. – Jak się czujesz? Boli cię to?

                - Tak. – Haz marszczy brwi pytająco, jakby nie rozumiał, dlaczego to jest ważne.

                - Będzie w porządku?

                Haz przytakuje.

                - Tak. – Ale nie wygląda w porządku. Krzywi się za każdym razem, kiedy unosi ramię i naciąga posiniaczoną skórę. Ledwo ma mydło we włosach, kiedy Louis ma dość. I, dlatego że Louis jest głupi, nie wychodzi ot tak.

                - Mogę ci pomóc? – sugeruje Louis.

                Haz marszczy nieco brwi w dezorientacji.

                - Okej.

                Delikatnie, Louis odwraca go i zaczyna szorować jego skórę głowy przez krótkie włosy.

                - Myślisz, że powinienem ogolić się na krótko, jak ty? – pyta.

                Haz jest bardzo nieruchomy. Louis może zobaczyć jego kręgosłup i łopatki. Kiedy pracuje namydlonymi palcami przy włosach Haza, dzieciak wygląda po prostu jak _dziecko_. Dziecko, które nie miało nigdy normalnych, nastoletnich przyjaźni, nie było na randkach, najprawdopodobniej, albo nawet nie skończyło szkoły. Oczywiście, że nie wie, co jest dobre czy złe. Pewnie nie wyjaśniają takich rzeczy dzieciakom w więzieniu.

                - Nie. Nie rób – mówi Haz, zaskakując Louisa. – Lubię twoją grzywkę.

                Louis klepie Haza po plecach jedną, namydloną ręką.

                - Wypłucz.

                Haz posłusznie pochyla głowę pod strumieniem wody i stoi tam, aż jest cały mokry. Wtedy spogląda na Louisa, woda z jego włosów wciąż kapie na jego twarz, skleja jego rzęsy razem i cieknie po jego skórze.

                - Powinieneś utykać. Może – mówi cicho. – Jakbym cię pieprzył.

                Louis zaciska szczękę, ale przytakuje.

                - To ma sens – ma do powiedzenia. – Coś jeszcze?

                - Gdybym cię dotknął… - Haz brzmi nieśmiało.

                Louis spogląda na niego, głęboko podejrzliwie.

                - Straciłbyś swoje względy.

                - Nie, bo to tak działa – mówi Haz, praktycznie go błagając. – Muszą uwierzyć…

                Louis wzdycha głęboko, czując się na bardzo wykorzystywanego.

                - O jakim dotykaniu mówimy?

                - Klepnięcie w tyłek. – Haz przynajmniej nie owija w bawełnę.

                - Czy to wszystko? – Haz przytakuje. – W porządku. Możesz zatrzymać swoje kończyny. Pozwalam na to.

                Haz waha się i odkręca bardziej wodę.

                - Ale nie chcę cię znowu skrzywdzić – mówi bardzo cicho, wpatrując się w podłogę. – Bo będziesz zły i nie będziesz już mnie chciał na posiłkach albo w twoim łóżku, kiedy czytasz.

                Louis mruży oczy.

                - Naćpany lekami przeciwbólowymi, chłopcze? – próbuje zażartować, ale Haz kręci głową i Louis mógłby się spoliczkować, bo _cholera_ , w takim razie to jest poważne, a on jest idiotą. – Okej – mówi bardziej serio. – Jest w porządku. Tylko bądź delikatny. I nie będę zły, przysięgam.

                - Tak?

                - Tak, Haz, obiecuję. Nie odtrącę cię od tak. Rozumiem, ta cała rzecz z osobnikiem alfa. To w porządku. I wiesz, gdyby to z gwałtem też było na pokaz, to byłoby inaczej. Ale to byłeś ty. I to dlatego nie mogę tego przeboleć, kochanie. W porządku?

                Haz kiwa głową, przysuwa się nieco bliżej i zanim wie, co robi, Louis akceptuje Haza opierającego się na nim, z głową na ramieniu. Louis drapie delikatnie jego plecy.

                - Jest w porządku – szepcze. – Wciąż chcę z tobą siedzieć.

                Po minucie Haz odchrząkuje i się prostuje.

                - Przepraszam – mówi.

                - W porządku. Chodźmy, robię się pomarszczony.

                - Ręcznik na ramieniu – mówi Haz. Louis go słucha. Jest napięty kiedy idzie, bo Haz mógłby zrobić cokolwiek, kiedykolwiek. I wtedy ktoś gwiżdże, a Haz uśmiecha się śmiertelnie, daje Louisowi klapsa i w pewnym sensie przytrzymuje przez sekundę, ściskając nieco ciało. I Louis jest nerwowy, serce mu wali a ruchy są sztywne, ale rumieni się i próbuje nie wyglądać, jakby tego nienawidził. To zaskakująco proste, nawet jeśli jego tyłek wciąż nieco boli, kiedy zakłada ubrania; to prawdopodobnie sprawia, że jest to bardziej realistyczne, w każdym sensie. A Haz nie dotyka go ponownie, więc jest okej. Granice nie zostały przekroczone.

                Z powrotem w ich celi Louis siada z książką, a Haz siada po drugiej stronie łóżka, póki Louis nie mówi delikatnie:

                - Cóż, w takim razie chodź. – Haz od razu się do niego przytula a Louis trzyma rękę w jego włosach, kiedy czyta.

                - To nie byłem ja – mówi Haz po chwili. – Nigdy nie chciałem cię przestraszyć. Albo zranić.

                Louisowi zajmuje sekundę, żeby załapać.

                - Okej… ale to zrobiłeś. I coś nie szło ci kontrolowanie się, nie zaprzeczaj.

                - Tak, ale. Myślałem że miałeś na myśli tak.

                - Kiedy cię _spychałem z siebie_? – Haz nie odpowiada. – Wiesz że to chore, prawda? Nie nigdy nie znaczy tak.

                - Och.

                - Och? Tylko tyle masz do powiedzenia?

                - Nie wiedziałem o tym.

                To zaskakuje Louisa.

                - Och.

                - Och? Tylko tyle… - Haz musi przerwać, żeby zrobić astmatyczny, głęboki oddech. – Tylko tyle masz do powiedzenia?

                - Bezczelny. – Louis karci go nieco, czochrając włosy Haza przez sekundę.

                - Ale to nie byłem ja. Nie wiedziałem – nalega Haz.

                - O… kej…

                - Więc możesz to przeboleć. Prawda? – I nie mówi tego ze złością albo gorzko. Naprawdę chce wiedzieć. – Proszę – dodaje.

                - Uch… Cóż, to dobrze wiedzieć i tak dalej – zatrzymuje się Louis. – I to zdecydowanie zmienia… to jak się z tym czuję. Ale. To trudne zaufać ci po tym ponownie.

                - Ale musisz.

                - Cóż. Dlatego ta cała sytuacja jest tak popieprzona. Ale dlaczego właściwie obchodzi cię, co myślę? – pyta Louis ciekawie.

                - Nie wiem.

                Po raz pierwszy Louis rozważa możliwość, że ten dzieciak jest tak samo zdezorientowany jak on.

                - Nie wiem, czemu pozwalam ci mnie przytulać – oferuje. – Więc jesteśmy tak jakby kwita.

                - Czy to złe?

                - Przytulanie? – Haz przytakuje. – Nie, jest w porządku. Nie mam nic przeciwko. Chyba nie robicie tego za tutaj za często.

                Harry przysuwa się trochę bliżej.

                - Czasem po pieprzeniu.

                Louis czuje nagłe ukłucie czegoś – poczucia winy, albo współczucia, albo samotności dla Haza, którego jedyny pocieszający kontakt jako dziecka był po seksie, który prawdopodobnie był wątpliwie dobry. Zacieśnia swoją rękę wokół niego.

                - Cóż – zaczyna, ale nie wie, jak to skończyć.

                - Wiem, że nie będziemy – mówi Haz. – Nie próbowałem…

                - Nie, wiem. Aż _tak_ ci ufam.

                Haz zacieśnia uścisk i przysuwa głowę bliżej ręki Louisa, więc właściwie jest owinięty wokół jego pasa i na jego kolanach.

                - Mogę spać w twoim łóżku? – pyta.

                - Pozwolisz mi powiedzieć nie? – mówi Louis sucho.

                - Tak – odpowiada Haz.

                Louis zagryza wargę, zastanawiając się.

                - W porządku – decyduje. – Ale tylko dlatego, że wyglądasz bardzo dramatycznie z twoimi urazami. I nie w sensie, _źle_ dramatycznie – dodaje szybko. – W… niemal uroczy sposób.

                Haz rzuca groźne spojrzenie.

                - Nie jestem uroczy.

                - Żartujesz? Jesteś cudowny. To dobra rzecz. I będę cię nazywał cudownym tylko wtedy, kiedy nie ma nikogo w pobliżu, obiecuję – mówi Louis zapobiegawczo. Haz nie odpowiada. – Słuchaj, Haz, przysięgam, że to dobra rzecz.

                - Jestem groźny – mówi ostro Haz.

                - Cóż… tak. Ale kiedy zachowujesz się jak teraz, to urocze. Jak szczeniaczek.

                Haz nie wie za bardzo, jak sobie z tym poradzić; to jasne. Jest zarumieniony i nie odpowiada, więc Louis wraca do książki. I może jego palce zaczynają przeczesywać nieco bezmyślnie włosy Haza, i może czuje jak chłopiec relaksuje się kompletnie przy nim po chwili, ale Louis nic nie mówi.

                Haz odzywa się krótko przez zgaszeniem świateł.

                - Możesz pożyczyć ode mnie koszulkę, jeśli chcesz. Do spania.

                - Czy to mądra taktyka żeby wydostać mnie z kombinezonu?

                - Nie. Było ci niezręcznie poprzedniej nocy.

                - Myślę, że część tego miała związek z tym, że byłeś na mnie – mówi Louis, ale nie ze złością.

                - Przepraszam.

                Louis nie może zaprzeczyć, że czuł się niezręcznie.

                - Będę miał kłopoty? – pyta. – Za noszenie twoich ubrań. Czy to nielegalne?

                - Nie. Strażnicy pozwolą ci mieć gładkie swetry i takie tam, jeśli byłeś tu przez jakiś czas i cię lubią.

                - W porządku. Cóż. Dzięki.

                Haz kiwa głową i siada, żeby sięgnąć do jednego ze swoich pudeł pod łóżkiem. Louis ma krótką, ale intensywną osobistą debatę i decyduje, że Haz już go widział nagiego, więc przebieranie się nie będzie problemem. Jak się okazuje, Haz też się przebiera, w taki sam dres jak Louis, tyle że jest szary, a Louisa czarny.

                Gapią się na siebie przez moment, a światła gasną. Louis wypuszcza krótki śmiech.

                - Więc jak to zrobimy? – pyta.

                - Nie obchodzi mnie to.

                - W porządku. – Louis wchodzi pierwszy, mając przed sobą ścianę. – Chodź – mówi nieco niecierpliwie. Łóżko się ugina kiedy Haz wchodzi, i potem czuje wahającą się ręka wokół jego pasa. Louis się napina i przesuwa niewygodnie, a Haz robi się nieruchomy. – Nie możesz mnie winić – mówi Louis. – Za bycie przerażonym. Poprzedniej nocy prawie mnie zgwałciłeś.

                - Przepraszam. Naprawię to.

                - Okej. Cóż, przeżycie tej nocy będzie najlepszym pierwszym krokiem. Biorąc pod uwagę, że chcesz być przyjaciółmi którzy lubią przytulanie. – Louis przesuwa ramię Haza nieco wyżej, po czym decyduje: - Właściwie odwróć się. Poczuję się lepiej, trzymając cię. Bez obrazy.

                Haz obraca się w milczeniu i pozwala Louisowi wsunąć rękę pod swoją żeby przyciągnąć go do swojej klatki piersiowej.

                - Zamierzasz mnie skrzywdzić w odwecie? – pyta Haz po chwili.

                - Nie. – Louis na pewno to wie.

                - Nie powstrzymałbym cię.

                - To bardzo wielkoduszne. Ale nie. _Nie chcę_ cię skrzywdzić. Jestem trochę pacyfistą, naprawdę, za całym dowcipem i inteligencją. I ty jesteś pewnie przez to rozdarty, więc. Nie sądzę, żebym musiał dawać ci jakąkolwiek lekcję. Będziesz po prostu musiał z tym żyć.

                - Myślałem, że to było inne. Myślałem, że ty…

                - W porządku. Wystarczająco sprawiedliwe. Ale nie było.

                - W takim razie dlaczego jesteś… tutaj?

                - Bo daję ci drugą szansę. Nowy początek. Nie spieprz tego. – Louis czuje ciężką senność z ciężarem Haza w ramionach, jakoś ciepłym i miękkim. – W porządku? Przeszkadza ci, że jestem blisko?

                - Nie.

                Więc Louis przysuwa się bliżej, kładzie czoło na podstawie karku Haza i zamyka oczy.

                - Śpij, Haz. Czuję się zbyt współczująco co do ciebie, żebyś wciąż mówił.

                - Powiedz że mnie chcesz – szepcze Haz.

                - Że mnie chcesz – szeptem odpowiada Louis i przytrzymuje go trochę mocniej.

                - Moje żebra.

                - O Boże, przepraszam.  – Louis przesuwa rękę w dół, więc jego nadgarstek jest zaczepiony o kość biodrową Haza, kciuk przypadkowo wsuwa się za rąbek jego koszuli i dotyka jego delikatnej skóry. – Tak okej?

                - Tak.

                Kilka minut ciszy. Potem Haz mówi:

                - Powiedz, że mnie chcesz.

                - Że mnie chcesz.

                - Powiedz przynajmniej, że mnie lubisz.

                - Ja… ja cię w pewnym sensie lubię Haz. Okej? Czas spać. Dobranoc.

                - Dobranoc. Ja… um. Też cię lubię.

                - Świetnie. Dobranoc.

                - Dobranoc.


	3. Rozdział 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To chyba najszybciej przetłumaczony przeze mnie rozdział! Gdybym tylko była cały wczorajszy dzień w domu, opublikowałabym go jeszcze wtedy, ale nie udało mi się.  
> W tym rozdziale wreszcie dowiecie się trochę więcej o Hazie, soł... Przygotujcie się. Czy coś.  
> \-----  
> Woo, na AO3 jest już ponad milion prac! Czuję się całkiem dobrze z wiedzą, że się do tego przyczyniłam. :D

                Po tygodniu Louis ma gościa. Oczywiście nie może ze sobą zabrać Haza. To sprawia, że czuje się trochę dziwnie. Byli właściwie nierozłączni, a Louis przyzwyczaił się do posiadania niezdarnego cienia gdziekolwiek pójdzie. Jest prawie że przerażony, bo musi go opuścić, ale wie, że zachowuje się niedorzecznie. Jego uśmiech kierowany do Haza jest mimo tego fałszywy kiedy wstaje, żeby pójść.

                - Do zobaczenia za trochę.

                Haz tylko przytakuje.

                To chłopak Louisa, nie jego rodzina, na co miał nadzieję. Louis prowadzi z nim pogawędkę, fałszuje uśmiechy aż jego policzki zaczynają go boleć. Odpowiedzi brzmią fałszywie nawet dla niego samego – tak, więzienie jest świetne, nikt go nie zauważa i dużo czyta, żadnych więziennych tatuaży bo czy on nie pamięta, że Louis ich nienawidzi? – ale jego chłopak tego nie łapie. Jego chłopak jest idiotą. Louis nie może się doczekać końca.

                Haz czeka na niego w ich celi, czytając kolejną książkę Louisa. Louis udaje, że nie zauważa jak jego oczy się rozświetlają kiedy Haz go widzi, słyszy tylko jego „Jak poszło?”.

                - Um… - Louis wzdycha i opada dramatycznie na łóżko. Haz przesuwa stopę, żeby zrobić mu miejsce. – W porządku, tak myślę.

                - Kto to był?

                - Mój chłopak, Stan. Pieprzony kutas.

                Louis może poczuć, jak Haz zmienia pozycję w zaskoczeniu.

                - Jesteś na niego zły?

                - Tak kurwa, jestem. Palant jest powodem, dla którego tu się znalazłem.

                - Co się stało?

                Haz pytał o to kilka razy; Louis nigdy nie odpowiedział z powodu głupiej i niesłusznej lojalności wobec swojego głupiego chłopaka. Ale przypomniał sobie jak wkurzony teraz jest i odpowiada.

                - Miał ten głupi pomysł, żeby okraść wypożyczalnię filmów i przekonał mnie, że był on dobry. A kiedy oczywiście nas złapali, wymknął się, ja wziąłem winę na siebie i… - Louis wzrusza ramionami. – Rok w więzieniu. Koniec.

                - Jesteś tu za kradzież? – Haz marszczy brwi.

                - Tak, bo większa kradzież to cokolwiek ponad 500 funtów, tak myślę, a z torbą pełną filmów… taa. Więc jestem tutaj, bo jestem idiotą.

                - Stan jest.

                - Taa. On też.

                - W takim razie dlaczego z nim jesteś? – pyta Haz; z ciekawością, nie zaborczo.

                - Bo… Nie wiem. Dorastałem z nim. Nie za dużo gejów w okolicy, wiesz. I po jakimś czasie ja byłem singlem a on był zainteresowany. I kupował mi rzeczy, i wiesz, jestem naprawdę całkiem próżny.

                Haz patrzy na niego z zagubionym, pustym spojrzeniem.

                - Ja… jak…

                - No dalej – zachęca go Louis. – Wyrzuć to z siebie.

                - Jakie jest umawianie się? Na zewnątrz.

                - Um. Wiesz, wychodzicie razem żeby coś zjeść i trzymacie się za ręce przez _cały_ pieprzony czas, więc wszyscy inni się na was wkurzają. I czasem się całujecie bo tego chcecie, czasem bo po prostu możecie i czasem, żeby zdenerwować wszystkich innych. I możesz wyglądać jak gówno, a ta druga osoba będzie myśleć, że jesteś piękny. Albo przystojny. Czy to jest odpowiedź?

                Haz się waha.

                - Ale… Jak się wybiera?

                - Z kim się umawiać? – Haz przytakuje. – Cóż, wy po prostu… czasem ten ktoś cię zaprasza i to rozwiązuje problem za ciebie. Nawet jeśli to tylko żeby spróbować. Albo czasem – większość czasu – jest trudniej. Po prostu masz coś w stylu przeczucia, a potem albo umierasz milion razy, albo się poddajesz i pytasz, czy czuje to samo. A jeśli tak, wtedy po prostu próbujecie. A jeśli nie, idziesz dalej jak najlepiej umiesz.

                - Ale jak to wiesz?

                - Nie wiesz. – Louis wzrusza ramionami. – Mam na myśli, dla niektórych ludzi, oni po prostu do siebie pasują, wiesz? Od samego początku. Ale przez większość czasu tak nie jest.

                - Pasują do siebie teraz?

                - Dogadują się. Rozumieją się nawzajem, nawet jeśli wydaje się, że nie powinni.

                Haz przytakuje. Mają już ten zwyczaj rozmawiania tak jak teraz. Louis miał życie i doświadczenia które ominął Haz, a jemu zdecydowanie aż tak nie przeszkadza własny głos, żeby nie mógł ich wyjaśniać Hazowi. To wszystko wydaje się wybitnie prawdziwe i szczere na rozmowy w celi więziennej.

                - Więc które ze Stanem? – pyta Haz.

                - On mnie zaprosił.

                - Wpakował cię do więzienia.

                Louis zaciska usta.

                - Taa.

                - Ale wciąż jest twoim chłopakiem.

                - Cóż. Tak. Ale w pewnym sensie zerwałem z nim w głowie i zapomniałem mu o tym powiedzieć.

                Haz marszczy brwi, wyglądając na zaniepokojonego.

                - To tak można?

                - Nie wiem. Ale nie sądzę, że pieprzone _zasady_ się tutaj sprawdzają, prawda? Pieprzony kutas wsadził mnie _tutaj_ na rok. – Louis robi minę. – Ale wiesz. Przynajmniej mam ciebie, tak?

                Haz spogląda w dół.

                - Dostanę zwolnienie warunkowe za sześć miesięcy.

                Louis jest zaskoczony.

                - Naprawdę?

                Haz przytakuje.

                - Pięć lat – mówi cicho.

                - Jezu, kochanie. Cóż, dobrze dla ciebie. Pozdrów swoją mamę ode mnie. – Louis się z nim drażni żeby ukryć to, że jest naprawdę nieco przerażony perspektywą więzienia bez Haza.

                - Mama ze mną nie rozmawia.

                Louis się krzywi.

                - Okej. W takim razie… cokolwiek. Ktokolwiek. – Haz nie przestaje kręcić głową. – Co, nikt nie czeka na twój powrót?

                - Nie – przyznaje Haz delikatnie.

                - Kurwa, dzieciaku, co się stało?

                - Zabiłem siostrę.

                Louisowi nagle robi się zimno. Dużo siły mu zabiera, żeby się nie odsunąć.

                - Co? – Na pewno źle usłyszał. Nie milutki, opiekuńczy Haz. To szalone, jak dobrze się czuje znając go póki co, ale naprawdę musi przemyśleć teraz to, że nie wie praktycznie nic, jeśli chodzi o konkretne fakty.

                - Boisz się? – pyta Haz. Jego blizna wygląda teraz szczególnie ostro.

                - Nie wiem, jesteś poważny?

                - Tak.

                Louis czeka przez sekundę, po czym prosi:

                - Detale, Haz. Dawaj.

                - Dlaczego cię to obchodzi?

                - Bo nie dostaje się pięciu lat za morderstwo, a nie zabija się siostry jak się ma trzynaście, czternaście czy ile tam pieprzonych lat miałeś. Nie. Detale – żąda Louis ostro.

                Haz łączy ich dłonie.

                - Ja, um. Byliśmy na wakacjach. I. Jeździliśmy na łyżwach po jeziorze. Ona chciała mi pokazać, że to było bezpieczne. Wpadła do wody. A ja byłem zbyt przerażony żeby ją wyciągnąć. Mogłem. Ale tego nie zrobiłem.

                - Więc to był wypadek – mówi Louis wolno.

                - Ale moja ciotka myślała, że celowo kazałem jej jechać tam, gdzie lód był cienki. Powiedziała mojej mamie, zadzwoniły na policję i dostałem pięć lat. – Haz wzrusza ramionami.

                - To nie takie proste, kochanie. Co do diabła? Tak po prostu jej uwierzyli?

                Haz przytakuje.

                - Dlaczego miałaby kłamać?

                - Ale dlaczego od razu przyjęli, że jesteś psychopatą?

                Oczy Haza unoszą się żeby spotkać z oczami Louisa.

                - Nie sądzisz, że nim jestem?

                - Żałujesz czegoś, co kiedykolwiek zrobiłeś?

                To jasne, że Haz myśli, że to zmiana tematu, ale odpowiada.

                - Tak.

                - Czego?

                - Jej. Gdybym był mniej głupi i przerażony, ja… Ja mógłbym ją uratować. – Haz brzmi na napiętego. – I ciebie. Pierwszej nocy.

                - Okej. – Louis kładzie rękę na nodze Haza. – Psychopata nie byłby w stanie tego powiedzieć i mieć to na myśli. Nie mógłby nawet o tym pomyśleć. Nie jesteś szalony, kochany. Przynajmniej nie w tym sensie. Nie chciałeś, żeby umarła, prawda? – Haz kręci głową. – Dokładnie. – Louis obserwuje go przez chwilę, przygląda mu się próbując ciężko nie być smutnym. – Mogę cię przytulić? - mówi w końcu.

                - Tak.

                Haz niemal wpada w jego ramiona, trzymając go mocno i pozostając w bezruchu. Louis masuje jego plecy i wplata palce w jego włosy kiedy Haz go nie puszcza.

                - Hej – mówi Louis bardzo delikatnie. – Jest w porządku. Jest okej. Nie sądzę, że chciałeś, żeby umarła. Nie myślałem tak przez ani jedną sekundę.

                Haz wydaje z siebie stłumiony odgłos przy ramieniu Louisa.

                - Jest w porządku. I wiesz co? Znajdę kogoś, kto będzie na ciebie czekał, kiedy wyjdziesz, okej? Będziesz miał miejsce, gdzie będziesz mógł iść, przysięgam. Tylko oddychaj.

                - Próbowałem cię zranić – mówi Haz cicho.

                Louis zacieśnia uścisk.

                - Nie miałeś tego na myśli. – I tak, on niecałkowicie wierzy, że to takie proste. Jednak wie, co Haz próbuje zrobić. On próbował go odepchnąć. Oczywiście Haz nie jest do tego przyzwyczajony. Prawdopodobnie w tym też leży dobra część winy, wnioskując z tego, co właśnie powiedział Louisowi. Więc Louis nie może pozwolić, żeby to się stało. – Nie miałeś tego na myśli – powtarza. – Nie poszedłeś dalej. Lubię cię. Upewnię się, że ktoś tam dla ciebie będzie.

                - Dzięki.

                - Jasne.

                - Mogę… um. – Haz wyraźnie walczy z samym sobą. Napina się i szepcze bardzo szybko. – Będziesz mnie trzymał? Dłużej?

                Louis przytakuje po ledwo sekundzie.

                - Jasne, tutaj. – Siada przy ścianie i kładzie głowę Haza na poduszce na swoich kolanach. Haz nie popatrzy na niego ani nie odwróci się do niego, więc Louis głaska jego włosy. – Zostań tak tutaj tak długo jak chcesz – mamrocze, przyglądając się bliznom na głowie Haza. Niektóre są cienkie, a inne prawie węzłowate i grube. Louis pociera je trochę, pozwalając palcom złapać krawędzie.

                Haz jest niezwykle cichy podczas kolacji, ale tej nocy w łóżku odwraca się do Louisa, przyciska twarz do jego klatki piersiowej. Louis czuje się całkiem bezpiecznie, ciepło i zaskakująco zadowolony.

                - Powiedz, że mnie chcesz – mamrocze Haz. – Proszę.

                - Że mnie chcesz – mówi Louis w jego włosy.

                Tak to zostawiają.

 

                To czasami trudne zapamiętać, że jest w więzieniu. Haz trzyma wszystkich innych z daleka od niego samą swoją obecnością, jak się wydaje, a Louis to uwielbia. Okazuje to przez spędzanie dużo czasu szturchając w zabawie Haza, próbując przedostać się przez ta twardą skorupkę obojętności, którą tak uważnie się otoczył. Louis nie jest nawet pewien, dlaczego to robi; zgaduje, że może chce być zapewniony, że jest tam z nim nastoletni chłopiec, ktoś taki jak Louis.

                Tyle, że Haz nie jest jak Louis. Haz nie jest jak ktokolwiek, kogo Louis kiedykolwiek znał. Może być potrzebujący i słodki i czuły, a potem równie szybko zmienić się w bystrego i wycofanego. Będzie kłapał na wszystkich ludzi z którymi rozmawia, ale nigdy na Louisa, z jakiegoś powodu, więc Louis zdaje sobie sprawę że ma jakiś immunitet albo uprzywilejowany dostęp. Więc naciska. Przysuwa się, kiedy Haz go odpycha i wyciąga mu książkę z rąk, tak, że musi prosić o nią z powrotem, a początek jest zawsze z połówką uśmiechu w przeciwieństwie do jakiegokolwiek rodzaju zdenerwowania.

                Jedyny czas, kiedy Haz nigdy nie jest słodki, to kiedy są z innymi więźniami; na posiłkach, w łazience czy kiedy Haz przekonuje go, żeby poszedł poćwiczyć. I nawet wtedy, Haz nie jest nigdy wredny czy okrutny.  Przyciąga Louisa blisko do siebie uściskiem pozostawiającym siniaki na ramieniu, kiedy ktoś przechodzi za blisko. Popycha Louisa na kolana pod prysznicem, kiedy ktoś tam patrzy. Przyciska go do ściany żeby stanąć przed nim ochraniając go, kiedy rozpęta się walka.

                Ale. To w pewnym sensie się zamyka. Kiedykolwiek Louis narzeka na którąś z tych rzeczy – a robi to często i głośno – Haz potyka się na przeprosinach i wyjaśnianiu wszystkiego. Wyjaśnia konkretnie dużą ilość, jakby oczekiwał, że Louisowi się znudził i chce go odrzucić, jeśli jego pobudki nie są odpowiednio dobre.

                - Haz – mówi jednej nocy Louis z rozdrażnieniem. – Haz. Przestań. Okej? Znam powody. Rozumiem tą… umowę, którą zawarliśmy, czy jakkolwiek chcesz to nazwać. Musisz, pilnujesz mnie, i nie miałeś tego na myśli. Rozumiem. Jasno i głośno. Okej?

                - Ale może myślałeś, że kłamałem -  mówi Haz w obronie.

                - Czy kiedykolwiek mnie okłamałeś? – Haz kręci głową, kiedy Louis odpowiada za niego. – Oczywiście, że nie. Wiem, że nie. Jesteś gównianym kłamcą, to mogę powiedzieć. Nie kłamiemy wobec siebie. Nawet jeśli nalegamy, żeby sprawić, by ludzie myśleli, że sobie obciągamy nawzajem pod prysznicem.

                - _Przepraszam_ – zaczyna Haz, z małym uśmiechem który sprawia, że Louis wyraźnie wie, że Haz się z nim drażni.

                - _Wiem_ , że jest ci przykro i to okej, ale sedno zostaje. Kłamanie jest jedną rzeczą, której nawet nie udajemy wobec siebie, tak?

                - Tak.

                - Okej. Myślę, że to bezpieczne żeby powiedzieć że wiem, że nie kłamiesz w takim razie. Wierzę w to.

                - Wierzysz w _to_? – powtarza Haz.

                - Wierzę _tobie_ – mówi Louis po sekundzie wahania. – W porządku? Czy to chciałeś usłyszeć?

                - Może. – Haz nie okazuje emocji, ale sposób, w który to mówi wydaje się, że się z nim drażni.

                - Tak, tak. – Louis wywraca oczami i wzdycha, ale to wszystko jest bardzo czułe; zbyt czułe jak na jego gust. Żeby to w pewnym sensie zrównoważyć, Louis nie od razy przyciąga do siebie Haza do uścisku, jak zwykle robi.

                Haz tego nie wytrzymuje. Toleruje może pięć minut, po czym przysuwa się bliżej, wyłudzając swoje miejsce pomiędzy ramionami Louisa.

                - Jesteś zły? – pyta miękko.

                - Nie. – Louis klepie nieco Haza po plecach. – Ani trochę.

                - I nie przeszkadza ci… to?

                - Przytulanie? Nie.

                - Nie nazywaj tak tego.

                - A jak kurwa być wolał, żebym to nazywał? – mówi Louis, trochę się śmiejąc. – Hołubienie? Pieszczoty w ciemnościach? Czułe kochanie?

                - To po prostu brzmi zbyt… to brzmi głupio.

                - Okej. Cóż. Poradzisz sobie z tym? Nie ma nic, co mógłbym z tym zrobić.

                Haz marszczy brwi, trącając Louisa delikatnie głową, a ten gest jest tak intymny, ale wciąż bardzo Hazowy.

                - Tak myślę. Tylko… tylko między nami.

                - Kolejna nasza rzecz?

                - Tak.

                - Jest ich obrzydliwie dużo – zauważa Louis. – Tylko my się drażniący. I tylko my, kiedy mogę tobą rządzić. I tylko my rozmawiający o twojej siostrze. Tylko my dla uścisków, a teraz przytulania.

                - Czy to źle?

                - Nie. To po prostu… - Louis przygryza wargę, kiedy próbuje wymyślić, jak to powiedzieć. – Czy ty… Nie chcę nic zakładać. Ale wydaje się, jakbyś mi ufał. Bardziej niż komukolwiek innemu tutaj, przynajmniej. Czy to… czy to dobre założenie? Nie chcę… Ja po prostu chcę wiedzieć, na czym stoimy.

                Haz się nie rusza.

                - Co zaufanie… Wiem co to znaczy, ale co _ty_ masz przez to na myśli?

                - Tylko… normalne znaczenie. Nic specjalnego. Wiesz, wierzysz że ja cię nie zranię albo nie pomogę nikomu innemu cię zranić w jakikolwiek sposób. Wiesz?

                - Och. Cóż. Tak.

                - Och.

                - A ty? Ufasz mi? – pyta Haz delikatnie.

                Louis jest tylko trochę bardziej napięty.

                - Tak – mówi, przeciągając trochę słowo. – Tak, oczywiście że tak. Właśnie ci to powiedziałem. Jestem tu z tobą, nieprawdaż?

                - Jesteś.

                - Pozwalam ci się przytulać.

                Haz brzmi na bardzo zadowolonego.

                - Pozwalasz.

                - Więc tak.

                - Okej. – Po długiej ciszy Haz odzywa się żałośnie. – Nie jestem zmęczony.

                - Gangster – parska Louis.

                - Porozmawiaj ze mną.

                Rozdrażniony Louis mówi pierwszą rzecz, która przychodzi mu na myśl.

                - Co oznaczają twoje tatuaże?

                Haz jest cicho przez długi czas.

                - Dobranoc.

                - Auć. Rozumiem. Żadnych pytań o tatuaże.

                - Zamiast tego powiedz mi, że mnie chcesz – mówi Haz po sekundzie.

                - Że mnie chcesz.

                Haz bierze głęboki, drżący wdech przez nos i wypuszcza to wszystko przy klatce piersiowej Louisa.

                - Okej – mówi bardzo cicho.

                Louis przytula go mocno.

                - Okej.

 

                Stan go odwiedza co tydzień, jak w zegarku. Louis orientuje się, że jest po prostu coraz bardziej przez to zdenerwowany; jakie on ma prawo, żeby być teraz wiarygodnym i wspierającym? To była jego cholerna wina. Najlepsze, co mógłby teraz zrobić, to być tak nieznośny, żeby Louis mógł być na niego odpowiednio zdenerwowany.

                Wraca z ich ósmej (albo coś koło tego) wizyty i jest konkretnie zirytowany. Tak szybko, jak wraca do Haza i ich celi, zaczyna narzekać.

                - Kim on kurwa myśli, że jest? Palant. Dlaczego on właściwie myśli, że ja _chcę_ go po tym widzieć? Co do diabła? – Czeka aż Haz okaże zainteresowanie żeby kontynuować, ale chłopak nic nie robi. Siedzi na podłodze, z kolanami przy klatce piersiowej i wcale się nie rusza. To dziwne; zawsze przynajmniej zauważa Louisa. – Hej. Haz. Co to za ciche traktowanie?

                Haz wciąż nic nie mówi. Gapi się w ziemię, nie w sposób, jakby był zły, ale bardziej jakby próbował się utrzymać w jednym kawałku. Louisowi się wydaje, że chyba powinien zacząć się martwić.

                - Wszystko w porządku? – pyta. Wciąż absolutnie żadnej odpowiedzi, więc siada obok niego przy ścianie. – Hej – mówi, teraz odpowiednio cicho. – Co się stało?

                Haz nic nie mówi, ale kiedy Louis do niego sięga, przysuwa się do jego dotyku. Pozwala Louisowi wpleść palce w jego krótkie włosy, pozwala swojej głowie opaść na ramię Louisa w sposób pytający o pozwolenie, nawet jak już to robi. Louis głaska go po głowie, co okazuje się w porządku, skoro Haz nie protestuje.

                - Hej – mówi ostrożnie. – Co się z tobą dzieje? Wszystko w porządku?

                Cisza. W końcu Louis poddaje się i nie pyta, tylko z nim siedzi. Może poczuć, jak niespokojny jest chłopak; może po prostu poczuć, że potrzebuje wsparcia.

                Haz po godzinie pozwala sobie na namówienie się na przeniesienie się na łóżko. Zabiera Louisa na kolację i sam bardzo mało je. To nie byłoby nic, gdyby Louis nie zagroził że też nic nie zje. Po chwili intensywnej dezaprobaty, Haz robi kilka gryzów. Nie odpowiada na żadne pytania. Nie żartuje sobie z Louisa, nie płacze, nie uśmiecha się, nie robi nic.

                Louis jednak wciąż idzie z nim pod prysznic, ukrywając się nerwowo u jego boku. Rozbiera się i zabiera Haza do ich kabiny.

                Trwająca dalej cisza sprawia, że to trochę dziwne, szczególnie kiedy Louis zdaje sobie sprawę, że Haz po prostu stoi pod wodą.

                - Chcesz żebym umył ci włosy? – oferuje Louis, kiedy skończył ze swoimi, w pewnym sensie jako ostatnia próba otrzymania jakiejkolwiek odpowiedzi. Ku jego uldze, Haz przytakuje, więc zaczyna, starając się być delikatnym.

                Cisza trwa, ale kiedy odwraca Haza żeby zmyć mydło z jego włosów, widzi że chłopiec płacze i jego oczy są napuchnięte i czerwone. Bez myślenia Louis przyciąga go blisko w uścisku. Haz po prostu się przy nim roztapia, chowając twarz w szyi Louisa i uczepiając się go. Louis pociera jego plecy nieco i mówi surowo.

                - Haz, co się dzieje? Powiedz mi. Co się dziś stało, wszystko w porządku?

                - To dziś, kiedy… - Głos Haza jest zachrypnięty; odchrząkuje. – Rocznica.

                - Jej?

                Haz przytakuje w szyję Louisa i drży z cichym łkaniem. Przez dziesięć minut wypłakuje my się w ramię, aż pozwala się dotykać kiedykolwiek jest poza wodą. Louis po prostu jest stały i go puszcza.

                - To w porządku – szepcze po chwili. – Jest w porządku. Będzie okej.

                - Nie jest – mówi Haz, ledwo zrozumiale. – Nie jest. Jestem okropny. Ona, a potem…

                - Cii. Cicho. Nie jesteś okropny.

                - Nie, jestem, a teraz kłamiesz bo cię przestraszyłem…

                - Ty? Przestraszyłeś mnie? Nie bądź niedorzeczny – parska Louis, kompletnie świadom swojej jawnej hipokryzji. – Nie jestem przerażony. Czy bym cię teraz przytulał, gdybym był?

                - Jestem przerażający.

                - Tak, Haz, bardzo przerażający. Tylko ze ja nie jestem przerażony, co jest dowiedzione przez to, że jesteśmy głównie z własnej woli teraz razem nadzy. Umyłem twoje włosy. Siedziałem z tobą w ciszy przez jakieś dwanaście godzin. I nie kłamię, Haz, tak jak ty nie kłamiesz. Po prostu nie rozmawiajmy o tym, jeśli nie chcemy. Zapamiętasz? Więcej ludzi to powinno robić.

                Ramiona Haza się zaciskają.

                - Czy możesz… tylko chwilę dłużej.

                - Jasne. Znam też zwyczaj, sprawię, że będą myśleć, że zupełnie zniszczyłeś mi tyłek, w porządku? Tylko spróbuj oddychać. To twój pierwszy krok. Oddychaj. Spróbuj żeby to wyglądało, jakby nie bolało – mówi Louis, delikatnie się z nim drażniąc. Drapie trochę plecy Haza, jak to robił dla swoich sióstr. Haz posłusznie zaczyna oddychać. Nie normalnie, ale blisko. – Dobrze. Okej. Dobrze.

                - Co teraz? – pyta Haz cicho.

                Louis przez sekundę przetwarza że Haz chce – albo potrzebuje – wskazówek.

                - Uh. Cóż… Może spróbuj teraz nie płakać, okej? Nigdy nie pozwól im zobaczyć cię płaczącego.

                Haz przytakuje, pociąga głośno nosem i wyciera twarz. Potem przypada do kolejnego uścisku, krótszego, mocniejszego, jego ramiona zaciskają się ciasno wokół szyi Louisa.

                - Tak mi przykro – mówi łamiącym się głosem. – Naprawdę mi przykro, Lou.

                - Cii. Nie jestem tym, kto chciałbyś, żeby ci naprawdę wybaczył – mówi Louis miękko.

                - Tak, jesteś, ja…

                - ALE. Dla wszystkiego, co jest to warte, tak. Wybaczam ci. Okej? Wybaczam ci. Jest okej. Możemy pogadać więcej kiedy wrócimy do naszej celi. Tylko pozbieraj się na chwilę.

                Haz ponownie przytakuje, ale nie robi żadnego innego ruchu.

                - Więc, co znaczą twoje tatuaże? – pyta Louis po przerwie.

                Haz na niego nie patrzy.

                - Skrzyw się – mówi i zakręca wodę.

                Jego ramię wokół nagiego pasa Louisa daje teraz poczucie normalności i wygody, leżąc nad jego biodrami. Louis okazuje się być uspokojony przez jego obecność, przez sposób w jaki ręka Haza jest rozciągnięta na jego biodrze, trzymając je i ruszając z każdym krokiem. I kiedy Haz robi tą całą rzecz z dominacją, klepie go w tyłek i robi dużo seksualnych komentarzy na jego temat, Louis nawet nie jest zły. Poddaje się temu, zachowuje się na odpowiednio uległego i przepieprzonego przez całe trzy minuty. Jednak zaraz kiedy wchodzą do ich celi, Haz znów się robi cały cichy, a Louis przejmuje pałeczkę.

                - W łóżku – instruuje Louis. Haz milcząco się do tego stosuje, narzucając na siebie koce. Louis wydycha czule powietrze ze śmiechem i wślizguje się do łóżka obok niego, siadając na chwilę. Haz od razu zajmuje jego kolana i kuli się przy jego boku, z nosem praktycznie w pępku Louisa. – Nie rób się bezczelny – Louis go ostrzega pół-żartem, pół-serio.

                - Jesteś dobry w graniu ze mną.

                Louis obserwuje nagłą zmianę tematu i decyduje się ją kontynować.

                - Dzięki. Próbuję.

                - Lubisz to? Granie, nie… nie mnie. – Haz jest tak delikatny, że Louis ledwo go może usłyszeć.

                - Cóż. Lubię cię. I nawet jeśli udawanie że jestem twoją suką nie jest moją ulubioną rzeczą, muszę powiedzieć, że nie przeszkadza mi granie – mówi lekko Louis. – Miałem dużo zajęć z aktorstwa. Lubiłem to.

                - Założę się, że nie przypuszczałeś, że będziesz ich używał w ten sposób.

                - Nie, masz rację. Ale nie całkowicie mi to przeszkadza. To znaczy że jestem bezpieczny, prawda? – Louis ściąga koc z włosów Haza, żeby zacząć je przeczesywać. – I ty. To znaczy, że jesteś bezpieczny.

                - Nie powinienem być.

                - Nie – mówi Louis. – Oszalejesz, cały czas gdybając. Jesteś bezpieczny. A ja jestem zadowolony. – Może zobaczyć więcej blizn za każdym razem, kiedy przesuwa włosy Haza. Są w pewnym sensie rozpisane na całym Hazie, jak jego tatuaże., niesystematycznie i przypadkowo. Louis od razu myśli, że chciałby przeczytać całość.

                - Nie byłem bezpieczny – mówi Haz po przerwie. – Aż do jakiegoś roku temu.

                Louis robi wszystko co w swojej mocy, żeby nie czuć się niedobrze.

                - Tak? Przykro mi, kochanie, to…

                - Nie. To.. cóż, nie byłem niewinny, a oni… - Haz zaciska szczękę. – A ja…

                - Tak, mówiłeś mi – przypomina mu Louis z wahaniem. – Kilka tygodni temu, pamiętasz? – Haz przytakuje. – Ale teraz mówisz, ze to się działo przez… prawie cztery lata? – Haz ponownie przytakuje. – Och. – Louis dziwnie się czuje, jakby miał płakać, prawie, nawet jeśli to tylko są nowe detale. Ale Haz się trzęsie, wydaje się znacząco delikatny, jakimś cudem, więc te detale jak się okazuje mają znaczenie. – Tak mi przykro – mówi Louis. – Chciałbym, żeby się to nigdy tobie nie przytrafiło.

                Haz nie odpowiada.

                - Miałaby dwadzieścia trzy lata.

                Louis nie wie, co powiedzieć.

                - Przykro mi – mówi ponownie.

                - Tak.

                Kiedy światła gasną, Haz ledwo puszcza Louisa na tyle długo, żeby ten mógł się położyć.

                - Jezu, kochanie, co ty byś beze mnie zrobił? – Louis się trochę drażni.

                - Nie wiem – odszeptuje Haz, całkowicie poważny. Otacza Louisa ramionami w pasie i chowa twarz w jego klatce piersiowej. – Powiedz, że mnie chcesz – błaga.

                Klatka Louisa się zaciska.

                - Że mnie chcesz.

                - Louis. Proszę. – Głos Haza się łamie.

                - Haz. – Louis przygryza wargę. – Naprawdę.

                Haz chowa twarz w swetrze, który Louis od niego pożycza i rozpada się na rozdzierające wnętrzności łkanie. Louis _tak bardzo_ chce się poddać i to powiedzieć. Nienawidzi oglądania Haza w takim bólu. Mógłby to trochę polepszyć. Ale tego nie robi.

                Haz jednak nie umie przestać płakać i w końcu Louis trochę się poddaje. Całuje policzek Haza i głaszcze jego włosy.

                - Cii – mamrocze. – Cii. Jest w porządku.

                - Przepraszam – wydostaje z siebie Haz po krótkiej chwili. – Tak mi przykro.

                Nie przeprasza Louisa, nie naprawdę – Louis to wie. Miał cztery lata chowanych przeprosin dla siostry i rodziny, a Louis jest jedynym tutaj, kto ich wysłucha.

                - Jest w porządku – mówi i tak. – Wybaczam ci. Okej? Wybaczam ci. Wybaczam.

                Haz odmawia o rozmawianiu o tym dniu, nawet tylko następnego ranka. Louis nie naciska.


	4. Rozdział 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dżizas, trzy miesiące, dziwię się, że jeszcze mnie nie znaleźliście żeby mnie zmusić siłą do przetłumaczenia tego. Ale zrobiłam to wczoraj! Yay!

                - Jestem brzydki?

                Louis spogląda w górę znad swojej książki marszcząc brwi.

                - A skąd takie pytanie?

                - Wyglądam dziwnie?

                - Nie. Dlaczego pytasz?

                - Bo wiem, że powiesz mi prawdę.

                Louis posyła mu mocno rozdrażnione spojrzenie.

                - Cóż, teraz muszę.

                - Myślisz że jestem. – Haz jest strapiony.

                - Nie Hazza, ty idioto. Myślę że wyglądasz w porządku. Chodź tu. – Louis klepie miejsce obok siebie. Harry podnosi się i podchodzi żeby usiąść przy ścianie u boku Louisa. Louis poklepuje jego nogę. – Wyglądasz świetnie.

                - Moje uszy odstają.

                - Nie, one… one są w porządku. Skąd to ci się bierze? – Louis jest skonsternowany.

                - I jestem cały w bliznach i dziwny. Gdzie każdy może zobaczyć, moją twarz i… ręce. – Haz spogląda na nie w dół.

                Louis nie może odpowiedzieć na to żartem. Haz jest teraz bardzo delikatnie niepewny, rumieni się na różowo i przygryza wargę. Więc Louis obraca się bokiem do ściany i sprawia że jest z Hazem twarzą w twarz, więc może wziąć jego dłonie w swoje i przyjrzeć się im. Są ładne, o długich palcach i smukłe. Gdyby Haz był kimkolwiek innym, byłyby przysmakiem. Ale te dłonie są w bliznach, wokół nadgarstków i przecinające przód i tył. Louis pociera kciukiem wypukłości. Haz się nie rusza ani nie patrzy do góry.

                - Twoje ręce są w porządku – obiecuje Louis miękko. – Nikt nie będzie się przyglądał z tak bliska.

                - Wyglądam jak… ofiara wypadku albo weteran czy coś.

                - Nie jesteś w pewnym sensie oboma? Bez obrazy. Ale w każdym razie są bliznami wojennymi i wyglądają w porządku. Następne.

                - Mój nos wygląda jak penis.

                Louis parska, po czym się na tym łapie.

                - Co to w ogóle znaczy? Nie, nie wygląda. Wygląda jak nos.

                - Próbowałem sobie zrobić tatuaże w większości tam, gdzie nikt ich nie zobaczy.

                - To dobrze, wyszło ci – wspiera go Louis.

                - Nie chcę, żeby się na mnie gapili – niemal szepcze Haz, a to jest to, co go przeraża. Pozwala swojej dłoni zostać w Louisa, ale bardziej dlatego, że wydaje się być zbyt wystraszony żeby się ruszyć. – Nie chcę żeby wszyscy się na mnie gapili i wiedzieli, że jestem kryminalistą. Albo… cokolwiek. Nie chcę żeby się gapili.

                Louis uśmiecha się do niego, ale Harry wciąż spogląda w dół.

                - Nie będą. Ludzie na zewnątrz nie są tak bardzo spostrzegawczy czy zainteresowani jak wydajesz się myśleć. Nikt nie patrzy dwa razy na dzieciaki z zielonymi włosami i dziurami wielkości piłki do golfa w uszach. Ledwo na ciebie spojrzą, a kiedy to zrobią, to dlatego że masz najładniejsze zielone oczy jakie kiedykolwiek widziałem.

                Haz się rumieni i wyciąga dłonie z dłoni Louisa.

                - Nie mów tak – mamrocze.

                - Dlaczego? Nie bądź skromny, jesteś piękny. – Louis się uśmiecha. – Najbardziej uroczy facet z którym kiedykolwiek dzieliłem pokój. Wyglądasz świetnie.

                - Naprawdę. Poważnie. Nie mów.

                Louis patrzy z zaniepokojeniem na Haza, marszcząc nieco czoło, bo Haz się nie droczy. Jego głos nieco drży. Instynktem Louisa jest sięgnięcie do niego, ale Haz właśnie się odsunął więc może nie powinien.

                - Okej, jasne. Ale mimo to możesz mi powiedzieć o co tu chodzi, żebym nie zrobił tego znowu?

                Haz bardzo niespokojnie skubie paznokieć i przez chwilę nie odpowiada.

                - Haz. Nie chcę się z ciebie nabijać ani nic. _Nie_ chcę tego więcej robić. Co ja właściwie zrobiłem, kochanie? – mówi lekko Louis.

                - N-nic.

                - Okej – mówi Louis po sekundzie. – Ale nie mogę cię komplementować zanim nie powiesz mi, co się dzieje. Zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę, prawda? I to będzie dla mnie bardzo trudne. Mam nadzieję, że to wiesz.

                W końcu Haz spogląda w górę na niego i się uśmiecha, szczerze i z ulgą.

                - Okej.

                - Jesteś okropnie ohydny i nie mogę z tobą wytrzymać – mówi uroczyście Louis. Haz uśmiecha się trochę bardziej.

                - Tak samo z tobą.

                - Okej. W takim razie wracam do czytania, jeśli nie masz nic więcej do powiedzenia.

                Haz potrząsa głową.

                - Musimy wziąć prysznic – mówi i przerywa na sekundę. Może Louis jest do niego zbyt dostrojony, ale wydaje się być może trochę wystraszony.

                Na całe szczęście Louis jest wystarczająco pewien siebie za nich dwóch.

                - W takim razie idźmy wziąć prysznic.

                Haz idzie za nim jak cień, jak zwykle. Louis wie że nie wyobraża sobie tego, kiedy Haz przysuwa się do niego trochę za blisko kilka razy. Mimo to nie wspomina o tym. Cóż, aż nie wejdą do kabiny. Nie został pobłogosławiony nadludzką cierpliwością albo opanowaniem.

                Jak zwykle myje włosy Haza po swoich i pyta w trakcie.

                - Co się z tobą dzieje Hazza? Hmm? – zachęca, kiedy Haz nie odpowiada. – Bo to coś jest.. I jeśli zrobiłem coś źle, chcę to naprawić.

                - Nie… - Haz przeciąga długo to słowo. – Nie, nie ty – mówi w końcu.

                - Przepraszam że powiedziałem, że jesteś piękny.

                Haz próbuje się zaśmiać, a Louis krótko i intensywnie go za to kocha.

                - Nie to, to nie jest złe – mówi Haz. – Albo… Nie wiem. Ja nie. – Haz bierze głęboki oddech, kiedy Louis masuje trochę bardziej jego głowę. – Nie chcę ci mówić.

                Louis marszczy nos.

                - Dość sprawiedliwe, jak myślę.

                - Ale chcesz wiedzieć.

                - Ktoś powinien ci przyznać nagrodę – mówi Louis, sarkastycznie ale wciąż delikatnie.

                - Ja _chcę_ … Ja nie chcę. Ale. – Haz relaksuje się w rękach Louisa, pozwalając swojej głowie być pociąganej przez ręce Louisa. Louis odwraca się żeby upewnić się, że nie ma żadnego mydła w oczach; oczy Haza są zamknięte. – Ja nie mówię. Oprócz ciebie.

                - Elokwentne – drażni się Louis.

                - Nikt inny nie chce rozmawiać – mówi Haz w obronie. – Nie miałem dużo praktyki. Nie wiem co mi wolno… albo,  powinienem powiedzieć, ja nie…

                - Cóż. _Nie_ mówienie tego nie zaprowadzi nigdzie któregokolwiek z nas. – To brzmi bardzo rozsądnie; Louis jest pod wrażeniem siebie.

                - Tylko w tył.

                - Zażartowałbym że masz fajny, jeśli byś mi tego nie zabronił.

                Haz otwiera oczy i patrzy na niego z czymś bliskim czułości, rozbawienia czy wrażliwości. Wszystkich trzech tak naprawdę.

                - Czy to może być, kiedy nie będę nagi? – mówi w końcu.

                Louis kiwa głową.

                - Absolutnie. I tak już skończyłem z twoimi włosami.

                Więc Haz spłukuje swoje włosy i robią zwykłą rutynę, Haz cały dominujący, a Louis nie. Louis zdaje sobie sprawę kiedy się ubierają, że myśli o niektórych ubraniach Haza jak o swoich. Czarne dresy które zawsze nosi, albo białe podkoszulki które zabrał do potajemnego wąchania, bo pachną jak Haz. Nie wie, jak to się zaczęło.

                Do tego nie wie, kiedy zaczęli wpadać w ten swój zwyczaj. Za każdym razem kończy w łóżku z Hazem naprzeciwko niego, mającym powiedzieć mu sekret. I Haz jest na śmierć przerażony tym, że ma mu powiedzieć, ale i tak spróbuje. To najbliżej, jak Louis był z kimś – nie fizycznie, ale emocjonalnie. Lubi to.

                Haz przyciąga jedno kolano do klatki piersiowej i otacza je ręką, trzymając blisko.

                - Um.

                - Nie musisz mi tego wszystkiego mówić – mówi Louis z nadzieją. Haz posyła mu spojrzenie.

                - Nie muszę ci tego wszystkiego mówić.

                - Okej, nie jesteś po prostu prowokującym nastolatkiem. W porządku. Poczytam, jeśli nie masz nic do powiedzenia. Ale nie szarp mnie następnym razem – mówi Louis z frustracją. – Ty _ohydna_ kreaturo. To był żart – musi dodać, żeby Haz nie stał się znów niepewny.

                - Powiedzieli mi że byłem ładny – mówi Haz cichym głosem. – Żebym się na to zgodził. Za pierwszym razem. Powiedzieli że byłem ładny i że mi się spodoba i byłem głupi i im uwierzyłem.

                - Haz… - Louis wyciąga do niego ręce, czując ból w środku.

                - Nie – mówi ostro Haz. – Poważnie. Nie.

                Louis zatrzymuję natychmiastowo ręce, dłońmi w stronę Haza w geście poddania.

                - Okej. Jesteś poważny, więc i ja jestem. Widzisz to? Nie dotykam cię, kochanie. Albo Haz. Po prostu Haz. Po prostu mój przyjaciel, Haz. Okej?

                Haz powoli łagodnieje w oczach.

                - Okej.

                - Nie miałem zamiaru cię macać – mówi Louis i to nie jest żart, jak zwykle by z nim było. Myśli, że Haz naprawdę się bał. – No i nie kłamałem. I nie próbowałem dostać ci się do spodni.

                - Jesteś… pewien? – musi zapytać Haz.

                - Tak. Poważnie. Bardzo poważnie. Chciałem potrzymać cię za rękę, żeby pocieszyć się, zanim zaczniemy rozmawiać o tym, co widocznie jest dla ciebie trudnym tematem. Przysięgam. Przepraszam. Nie chcesz tego?

                - Nie… Ja… Ja chcę. Nie. Nie wiem. – Haz może brzmieć nieszczęśliwie.

                Louis opuszcza ręce na kolana i przygląda mu się uważnie.

                - Okej. Cóż. Kiedy mówisz „oni”, kogo masz na myśli? Żebyś się zgodził na _co_ , kochany?

                - Ja, um. Próbowałem się zaprzyjaźnić. Kiedy tu się dostałem. Kiedy byłem młody i głupi. Próbowałem. Pierwszej nocy, mój współlokator i jego koledzy… - przez Haza przechodzi dreszcz na to słowo. - …P… um, przytulali mnie, tak sądzę i powiedzieli mi że byłem ładny i wtedy, um.

                - Mam obraz, jak sądzę – mówi Louis delikatnie po chwili. – Nie musisz kontynuować.

                - Więc po prostu poczułem że miałeś zamiar…

                - Jasne. Obiecuję, że rozumiem wystarczająco dużo póki co. I to nie było wcale to, co chciałem zrobić.

                - _Wiem_.

                - Ale jednak na wszelki wypadek.

                Haz nie może się z tym kłócić.

                - Ja… Nie zrobię znów tego samego błędu – niemal szepcze. – Nie mogę.

                - Haz, _odepchnąłem_ cię ode mnie kiedy próbowałeś.

                - Może chciałeś być na górze.

                - Nie, Hazza. Nie. Nie chcę cię pieprzyć. A szczególnie absolutnie nie tak. Nigdy bym cię nie zgwałcił. W porządku? Nie kłamiemy sobie i nie ranimy się, okej?

                - Obiecujesz?

                Louis nie kpi z niego.

                - Tak. Zupełnie przysięgam na moje życie. Mogę potrzymać cię za rękę?

                - Nie wiem co miałbym zrobić – mówi Haz. – Gdybyś mi to zrobił. Nie wiem… Bo nie… Nie wiedziałem lepiej. Ale teraz wiem lepiej, a jeśli znów…

                - Wiem. Rozumiem. Byłem na twoim miejscu. Zaufałem złemu skurwysynowi i wtedy nie myślałem, że będę mógł to zrobić znów, ale to zrobiłem i tak, bo tak robimy. Ludzie tak robią.

                - Nie jestem jak ty – mówi Harry, próbując brzmieć zawzięcie. – Jestem silny. Zastraszający.

                - Okej. Ale dogadzałeś ludziom, prawda? Wcześniej. Zrobiłbyś wszystko dla ludzi żeby byli szczęśliwi i cię lubili. Czy bycie tak cholernie niedostępnym przez cały czas cię nie zabija?

                Haz milczy przez sekundę.

                - Nikt nie jest szczęśliwy – mówi cicho. – A ja bym nie… to zbyt niebezpieczne. Nie mogę nikogo zadowolić.

                - Rozumiem – przytakuje Louis. – Teraz to rozumiem. Ale jestem szczęśliwy z twojego powodu. I nie zmuszam cię do zrobienia niczego.

                - A co jeśli czekałeś, żeby zdobyć moje zaufanie żeby…

                - Nie.

                Haz przygląda się twarzy Louisa i wtedy potakuje, ku zaskoczeniu Louisa. Tylko raz, bardzo ostrożnie, ale to wciąż skinięcie.

                - Okej.

                - Okej – powtarza Louis z ulgą. Po sekundzie dodaje: - Jestem tak samo głupi, jeśli nie bardziej, więc wiesz. Jakkolwiek przerażony jesteś, nie mogę cię fizycznie obezwładnić i nigdy właściwie nie próbowałem cię zranić.

                - To prawda. – Harry wydaje się być zaspokojony.

                - Hej. Jednak to nie jest komplement. To nie są dobre rzeczy które zrobiłeś.

                Malutki uśmiech pojawia się w kąciku ust Haza.

                - Wiem. Przepraszam. Ale… Dobrze.

                Louis z ociąganiem odwzajemnia uśmiech.

                - Wystarczająco sprawiedliwe. – Chce tak bardzo pocieszyć teraz Haza. – Nie mogę cię skrzywdzić tak jak oni. A gdybym mógł, nie zrobiłbym tego – mówi.

                Haz ponownie potakuje.

                - Też bym ci tego nie zrobił. Teraz kiedy…

                - Teraz kiedy masz właściwie uporządkowaną moralność? – sugeruje Louis.

                - Tak.

                - W porządku. Fajnie. Mogę z tym żyć. I doceniam to, kochanie, dzięki. Wiesz, anielska twarzo, jeśli próbowałbym cię uwieść żeby uprawiać z tobą seks, już byś się roztapiał w moich ramionach – mówi wyniośle Louis.

                Haz patrzy na niego pusto.

                - Och.

                - To żart – mówi Louis cierpliwie.

                - Wiem.

                - Okej. – Louis wzdycha i siedzi cierpliwie, bo Haz prawdopodobnie potrzebuje chwili. Poza tym, Louis był tak zajęty kłóceniem się, że zapomniał o czym mówili. Ma nadzieję, że Haz pamięta.

                - Możesz mówić o mnie co chcesz – mówi w końcu Haz. – Miłe rzeczy czy cokolwiek. Ale. Nie wiem. Czułem się dziwnie. Pewnie przesadziłem, przepraszam. – Te słowa najwidoczniej są dla niego rzadkie, oceniając po ich brzmieniu.

                - W porządku – zapewnia go Louis. – Ledwo się znamy, wiesz. Myślę, że chyba o tym zapomnieliśmy. Jest okej. Przypadkowo coś u ciebie wyzwoliłem czy coś i to w porządku. Jeśli znów to zrobię, znowu mnie zatrzymaj, okej? Poznawanie się nie oznacza że to dobre żebym cię zasmucał. To znaczy że powinieneś ze mną więcej o tym rozmawiać.

                Haz nie jest pod wrażeniem czułych instrukcji Louisa. Gapi się trochę dłużej. Często to robi.

                - I kto to mówi? – pyta.

                - Ja. I poza tym, może powinieneś mi powiedzieć więcej niż dwa zdania – mówi Louis. – Jeśli się z tym dobrze czujesz. Bo teraz jestem poważnie zainteresowany – nie w chorobliwy sposób, ale zaniepokojony o ciebie – i nie sądzę że uda mi się znów z tobą o tym porozmawiać.

                - Mógłbyś – przyznaje Haz miękko. – Później. Tak.

                - Och. Okej. Więc… w takim razie nie teraz?

                Haz to rozważa, gapiąc się na prześcieradło. Louis myśli, że może powinien pozwolić tej przerwie się przedłużyć; Haz potrzebuje czasu żeby to przetrawić i może się otworzyć. Louis musi być bardziej cierpliwy, przypomina sobie. Spójrzcie, gdzie go zawiodła niecierpliwość. Do więzienia. Właśnie tam.

                - Naprawdę myślisz, że nie jestem brzydki?

                - Haz. – Louis chce chwycić go za ręce. Oferuje jedną i czeka cierpliwie na reakcję Haza. Haz tylko na nią patrzy, po czym szturcha swoimi splecionymi. Oglądając twarz Haza przez cały czas, Louis wolno rozplątuje jego ręce i chwyta je własnymi. – Haz – powtarza. – Myślę, że jesteś jednym z najmniej brzydkich ludzi jakich kiedykolwiek widziałem.

                - Ty nie… Nie masz zamiaru powiedzieć niczego o… albo zareagować na coś… słyszałeś mnie wcześniej, prawda? – pyta Haz, poważnie zaniepokojony. – O. Nich. I mnie.

                - Słyszałem cię, dzieciaku. I… Mam reakcję, jak sądzę, tak. Zachowywałem ją do momentu kiedy się upewnię, że jest okej. I. – Louis zaczyna się jąkąć. – Chciałbyś ją teraz usłyszeć? – proponuje w końcu.

                Pełen obaw Haz przytakuje.

                - _Tak_ mi przykro, że to ci się kiedykolwiek przytrafiło. Myślę, że to męty, ci którzy ci to zrobili. Mam… Mam nadzieję, że nie jesteś trwale zraniony, albo uszkodzony czy coś. Ale rozumiem, że zdecydowanie jesteś. I myślę, że to nawet bardziej dla mnie zaskakujące, co prawie mi zrobiłeś. Ale wciąż cię lubię. Po prostu…

                - Wiem, wiem, przepraszam – mówi Haz smutno. – To… Wiedziałem co robiłem i wciąż… ramiłem cię. I ty nie byłeś jedyny. Byli inni goście… Po prostu mi przykro.

                - To… wybaczam ci.

                - Przepraszam.

                - Jest okej. Wybaczam ci. Teraz bardziej się o ciebie boję. Czy ty… Często się to działo? Albo…

                Ręce Haza drgają w Louisa.

                - Często.

                - Czy…

                - Każdej nocy przez prawie cztery lata. – Głos Haza się trzęsie.

                - O mój Boże.

                - Więc w pewnym sensie byłem tu szmatą. Większość facetów mnie… miała mnie. Więc muszę pracować dwa razy ciężej żeby być… wiesz, bezpiecznym, czy czymkolwiek teraz jestem.

                Cierpliwość Louisa znika; przyciąga się bliżej i przytula Haza wokół szyi, najmocniej jak może.

                - Nie jesteś szmatą – mówi zdecydowanie. – Rozumiesz mnie?

                - A jednak chodziłem w koło, od…

                - _Podawali_ cię w koło. Jasne? Nie miałeś nic do powiedzenia.

                To trudne dla Haza by to przyznać; może się przytulać z Louisem i pozwalać mu mieć kontrolę, ale nie może przyznać się do braku siły. Louis to rozumie. Więc przejmuje to za niego.

                - Okej, w porządku. Przyjmę, że jeśli mnie nie poprawiłeś, mam rację. Ale to nie jest bycie szmatą. To bycie niewolnikiem od seksu. Dlaczego wsadzili cię do więzienia dla dorosłych? Wciąż byłeś dzieciakiem.

                Haz podejrzanie pociąga nosem.

                - Oskarżony jak dorosły.

                Louis wkłada dłoń we włosy Haza, drapiąc lekko kiedy Haz przysuwa się do niego.

                - To gówno prawda – mówi zawzięcie. – _Gówno_. Słyszysz mnie? Nic, co ci się przydarzyło nie było twoją winą. Pieprzony sędzia i ktokolwiek inny kto cię tu wsadził, wsadzili cię z mordercami i gwałcicielami i zrobili z ciebie cel. Jesteś _aniołem_.

                - Nie mogłem  nic zrobić. Byli zbyt wielcy.

                - Wiem. Tak. Tak mi przykro. – Louis siada bardziej pewnie na kolanach Haza, ściska go w próbie otrzymania czegoś w zamian. – To nie do zaakceptowania. I złe.

                - Gdybym nie był tak ładny…

                - Wtedy by ci powiedzieli że miałeś szczęście, żeby znaleźć kogoś, kto chciałby uprawiać seks z kimś takim jak ty. Mam oba, mam winę z dwóch stron, okej? Nie ma nic, co mogłoby być zrobione – mówi Louis ponuro. – Przykro mi. Nic.

                - Ale jesteś naprawdę przepiękny – protestuje Haz. Louis próbuje się nie zarumienić.

                - Jasne, okej. Więc to powinno być ci pokazane żebyś wiedział, że mogą robić cokolwiek potrafią. Sprawić żebyś się z nimi zgodził, a potem żebyś z nimi nie walczył.

                - Bycie blisko ludzi… Nie byłem. Ale z tobą, czuję się jakby… może nie mogę. Bez myślenia o… Nie. Nie myślę, że byś to zrobił. I nie pozwoliłbym ci. Ale czasem nie jestem pewien. Nie przez ciebie. To jak instynkt.

                - Chcesz żebym zszedł ci z kolan? – Louis próbuje nie być przez to nieszczęśliwy.

                - Nie. Ale chcę… Muszę mieć… kontrolę. Jakoś. Nie możesz…

                - Nie zabiorę ci tego – obiecuje Louis. – Po prostu chciałem ci powiedzieć jak ładny jesteś.

                - Nie, wiem to, ale. – Haz jest sfrustrowany ze swoją niezdolnością do powiedzenia tego co chce. – Miałem na myśli że… mówienie tego ma dużo… to znaczy dużo rzeczy. Dla mnie. Których nie sądzę, że powinny znaczyć.

                - Okej – Louis przytakuje po sekundzie. – Jednak jak dla mnie to tylko znaczy że myślę, że jesteś piękny. Gdybyśmy się poznali na zewnątrz, byłbym tobą oczarowany i pewnie nigdy byśmy nie rozmawiali, bo byłbym zbyt nerwowy, żeby zacząć cokolwiek.

                - Przestań – Haz uśmiecha się nieco z ociąganiem.

                - Naprawdę masz to na myśli? Poważnie?

                - …nie.

                - Obieram sobie pewne cele, kochanie. Łatwe. A ty wyglądasz na wszystko, tylko nie to. Byłbyś tym, który sprawia że chichoczę nerwowo kiedy próbuję z tobą rozmawiać i zakryłbym to wydziwianiem i sprośnymi żartami aż byś odszedł i był przekonany, że jestem psychiczny. – Louis czuje się, jakby opowiadał bajkę na dobranoc, trzymając Haza blisko. Haz nie oddaje uścisku. – Możesz mnie dotykać – Louis mu przypomina.

                - Tak. – Haz wolno owija ramiona wokół pasa Louisa, żeby namyślić się w każdym momencie. I wtedy jego ramiona są pewne wokół niego i Louis jest bardzo bezpieczny.

                - Proszę bardzo, kochanie – mówi Louis delikatnie. – Proszę bardzo.

                - Naprawdę miałeś to wszystko na myśli? - mamrocze Haz blisko ucha Louisa.

                - Szczerze i prawdziwie tak.

                - Więc cieszysz się, że się spotkaliśmy?

                Louis jest ostrożny.

                - Tak.

                - Bo jestem ładny?

                - Cóż. Nie… nie tylko przez to, jak myślę – mówi Louis niełatwo. Jest nerwowy, że wyda Hazowi za dużo, że zawiedzie go do myślenia że to jest czymś, czym nie jest. I co nie jest nawet odlegle romantyczne. Jasne? Nie może być.

                Haz jednak rozumie.

                - Chcę cię tutaj nie ze względu na twój wygląd – mówi szczerze. – Chcę cię tutaj z powodu… jak ty… mówisz do mnie, i jak się ze mną kąpiesz i przynajmniej udajesz że lubisz spędzanie czasu ze mną robiąc nudne rzeczy. I pozwalasz mi być blisko.

                - Przeciwko instynktowi samozachowawczemu, tak – mówi Louis, tylko w połowie się drażniąc. – Dzięki, Haz. To wszystko bardzo miłe. – W ciszy, która potem następuje, można wyczuć oczekiwanie, jakby Haz chciał usłyszeć to samo. – Doceniam… ciebie.

                - Co ze mną?

                Louis daje mu prztyczka w ucho.

                - Nie proś mnie o komplementy Haz, to niegrzeczne. – Haz kurczy się nieco przepraszająco, a Louis musi się poddać. – Ale ja też jestem niegrzeczny. Przepraszam. Lubię że tutaj jesteś z wielu powodów. Oczywiście, najbardziej egoistycznie moje bezpieczeństwo. I również twoje towarzystwo.

                To wystarcza Hazowi; spuszcza głowę na ramię Louisa, wystarczająco blisko żeby może ugryźć albo coś, ale Louis się nie boi. Naprawdę czuje bardziej jakby Haz mógł go pocałować, jednak Bóg wie czemu.

                - Tak – mówi Louis głośno. – Zdecydowanie lubię kiedy jesteśmy razem. Tylko my. Jesteś inny.

                - Jesteś dla mnie miły – mówi Haz, jakby to wyjaśniało wszystko.

                - Tak. Cóż, w takim razie z ciekawości. Czy czujesz się czasem tak głupio ufając mi jak ja ufając tobie?

                Haz waha się, po czym kiwa głową.

                - Cały czas.

                - W takim razie jesteśmy kwita.

                Haz milczy po tym, właściwie przez całą resztę nocy. Nie jest przerażony ani wystraszony ani niepewny; nawet ryzykuje kilka uśmiechów, kiedy tylko Louis zobaczy. Więc Louis myśli że to jest to, rozwiązana rozmowa i koniec. Haz wierzy Louisowi że jest piękny i nic więcej. Może piękny i przy tym miły, dziwnie szczodry i czasami słodki. Ale to wszystko.

                Haz odzywa się w łóżku, nie ze swoją zwykłą prośbą w czterech słowach.

                - Nie chcę… W sensie… będziemy wciąż rozmawiać? Potem.

                - Potem, jak stąd wyjdziemy?

                - Tak.

                - Tak jakby to założyłem, więc tak. – Louis jest zaskoczony tym odkryciem. Nie wie dlaczego jest zaskoczony; śpią przyciśnięci do siebie i spędzają każdy dzień z praktycznie tylko ekskluzywnie sobą nawzajem. Oczywiście że będzie tylko dziwniej na koniec roku; dlaczego nie mieliby utrzymać kontaktu? – Nie chcesz? – pyta.

                - Chcę.

                - Okej. Gdzie się wybierasz kiedy wyjdziesz?

                - Nie wiem.

                - Zostaniesz przy mnie? – To wyszło bardziej potrzebująco niż Louis miał zamiar. – Stan nie przytulał się w połowie tak dobrze jak ty – dodaje. Niewiele lepiej.

                - Czy ty… ty tego chcesz?

                - Tak. Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, co nie?

                Haz przysuwa się trochę bliżej, wiec Louis może poczuć ciepło jego oddechu na ramieniu.

                - Tak. Tak myślałem – mamrocze. – Ale myślałem że może kiedy będziesz miał z powrotem normalnych przyjaciół, będziesz…

                - Nieee.

                - W takim razie tak. Zostanę przy tobie – zgadza się Haz nieśmiało.

                - Okej. Dobrze. Masz, wiesz, przyjaciół w okolicy albo trochę oszczędności? – pyta Louis próbując się zorientować dlaczego jest taki zaniepokojony. Haz zdecydowanie pokazał mu że może sam o siebie zadbać. Ale wtedy idzie i zachowuje się jakby jedyną rzeczą, którą chce, było skulenie się na kolanach Louisa jak gigantyczny kociak. Coś w tym sprawia, że Louis czuje się irracjonalnie opiekuńczy.

                - Nie – przyznaje Haz szeptem.

                - Więc gdzie planujesz zamieszkać? – pyta Louis, delikatnie go karcąc. – Musisz zaplanować, Haz.

                - Pracuję nad tym – mówi Haz z nutą upartości. Więc Louis to zostawia.

                - W porządku. Okej. Przepraszam, że w ciebie wątpiłem. Teraz pójdę spać, zanim przypadkiem znów cię wystraszę. Okej? Branoc.

                - Po wszystkim co się stało – szepcze Haz. – Po tym… nie możesz… nie możesz po prostu powiedzieć, że mnie chcesz?

                Louis praktycznie przyznał to dziś ponad dwadzieścia razy. Nawet jego własne słowa były blisko. Ale teraz nie może. Teraz znaczyłoby to więcej, a on nie może właściwie mu tego dać, nie zanim nie naprawi tego niedorzecznego miękkiego miejsca dla Haza w swoim sercu.

                - Że mnie chcesz – mówi delikatnie i poprawia lepiej koce wokół nich.

 

                - Jakim cudem jesteś tak nieskrępowany z tym, że cię dotykam? – pyta Louis z ciekawością jednego dnia. Haz jest na nim rozciągnięty jak zwykle teraz, czytając, zupełnie obojętny na to że Louis ma o niego opartą swoją książkę. – W sensie lubię to. Ale jest to trochę niezwykłe dla kogoś… wiesz.

                - Myślę, że po prostu taki jestem. Z tobą – Haz wzrusza ramionami po sekundzie. – Albo… może byłem wcześniej. Tak myślę. Spałem nago – Haz wyznaje szybko, nerwowo. – Ale to się tu skończyło. Bo. Sam wiesz.

                Louis czuje trochę ciepła w środku, bo to kolejny przykład jak Haz mu ufa – z informacjami, tak, ale również ze swoją wrażliwością. Louis czule klepie go po plecach.

                - Jasne. Okej. To zrozumiałe. Ale w takim razie jesteś po prostu nieskrępowany przy ludziach? Albo byłbyś?

                - Byłem bardziej, kiedy nie wiedziałem, że ludzie mogą tacy być – mówi Haz cicho.

                Louis obrywa kopnięciem czegoś bliskiego do poczucia winy.

                - Oczywiście – mówi. – Tak.

                - Ale ty nie jesteś. – Haz upewnia się, żeby to powiedzieć. – Wredny.

                - Dzięki. Szczycę się tym, że jeszcze nikogo nie zgwałciłem – mówi sucho Louis. Haz nie odpowiada, ale spojrzenie które posyła Louisowi wyjaśnia, że dla niego nie było to śmieszne. – To tylko żart, Haz.

                - W takim razie czym to mnie czyni?

                Louis czuje się jak idiota.

                - Cholera, Haz. Nie myślałem w ten sposób. Nie miałem tego tak na myśli. Szczerze. Robiłem sobie jaja, przepraszam. Wciąż myślę, że jesteś najlepszy.

                - Zgwałciłem tu czternastu ludzi.

                Louis przygryza wargę i próbuje nie być przerażony; to pierwszy raz, kiedy Haz powiedział to w taki sposób.

                - Okej – mówi w końcu. – Co według ciebie powinienem z tym zrobić?

                Haz wzrusza ramionami.

                - Może mnie nienawidzić – mówi, ostrożnie i zwyczajnie.

                - Nie – mówi Louis po sekundzie. – Nie, nie nienawidzę cię.

                - Dlaczego?

                - Bo jesteś wielkim fałszywym kłamcą.

                - Louis. – Harry jest potępiający i sfrustrowany.

                - Okej, okej. Um… cóż, w takim razie musisz przecierpieć długie wyjaśnienie, bo to nie ma za dużo sensu. Okej? – mówi Louis, trochę ostro bo nie wie, czy może to zrobić. Nie wie czy może wyrazić słowami to, co próbował zrozumieć we własnej głowie.

                Haz przytakuje, siada żeby patrzyć na Louisa kiedy ten mówi. Siada trochę dziwnie, myśli Louis, z wszystkimi długimi kończynami pozginanymi.

                - Jasne. Okej. A więc. – Louis myśli przez dłuższą chwilę. – W porządku. Więc wiesz jak mówiłem o instynkcie w brzuchu? O ludziach z którymi się umawiamy, wiedząc że ktoś jest twoją bratnią duszą. Albo coś. Nie wiem. To mi się nigdy nie przytrafiło. Ale łapiesz koncepcję? – Haz przytakuje. – Okej. Więc jest coś z tobą. Coś co sprawia że chcę zobaczyć, czy ta druga szansa się powiedzieć. W sensie, kiedy czas mija, dajesz mi tylko więcej powodów żebym ci ufał, ale nawet na początku… - Louis spogląda na Haza przez chwilę. – Powinienem cię unikać. Nigdy z tobą znowu nie rozmawiać ponownie i znaleźć kogoś innego którego mógłbym w połowie wytrzymać, żeby pobił cię jak totalne _gówno_.

                - Pozwoliłbym ci.

                - Wiem, powiedziałeś mi. Ale tego nie zrobiłem. Bo myślę że sedno to to, że nie było nikogo innego którego mógłbym w połowie wytrzymać. Nawet ty… nawet ciebie zmuszającego mnie. Miałeś rację; byłeś moim najlepszym wyborem.

                - Ale to był twój wybór. Próbowałem uczynić go swoim.

                Louis jest z niego dumny bo już to wie.

                - Jasne. To dlaczego powinienem skopać twoją dupę już na samym początku. Tyle że miałem to przeczucie. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale myślę że mogłeś być godny zaufania. Jakoś. Naturalnie _wiem,_ że nie jesteś psychopatą, zabójcą czy prawdopodobnie nawet gwałcicielem. Za bardzo chcę wierzyć że to nie byłeś ty, albo że masz wymówkę czy coś. Ale to wciąż nie jesteś ty, rozumiesz? To warunek.

                Louis jest trochę nerwowy jeśli chodzi o tworzenie zasad, bo zasady to coś, co Haz mógłby kompletnie zignorować. Haz jednak przytakuje.

                - Powiedz mi co jeszcze muszę zrobić.

                - Oczywiście nigdy mnie więcej nie zranić. To konkret – zaczyna Louis. Haz szybko przytakuje. – Mogę poprosić cię o nie robienie tego nikomu innemu? Czy to… mógłbyś…

                - Okej – zgadza się prosto Haz. – Nigdy przenigdy.

                - Rozumiesz, że to złe i dlaczego?

                - Bo nigdy tego naprawdę nie chcieli i wiedziałem o tym. Bo byłem na ich miejscu. I bo też wiedziałem, że to złe. Wiem i przykro mi i nienawidzę się za to. – Ton Haza jest niemal monotonny, ale to jasne że ma to na myśli.

                - Wierzę ci – mówi Louis głośno. – Wierzę i nie będę kłamać, ale zdecydowanie nie powinienem. To nie obelga, ale rozumiesz, prawda? Wierzę ci tylko ze względu na to przeczucie. Więc to dlatego cię nie nienawidzę. Przepraszam, że to wcale nie ma sensu.

                - Jest okej – mówi Haz. – Przynajmniej na końcu i tak mnie lubisz.

                Louis się uśmiecha, wyciąga rękę i czochra włosy Haza.

                - Tak.

                - Ale to są jedyne dwie rzeczy które mam robić?

                - Och, um. Okej. Kilka więcej, skoro pytasz. Nie okłamuj mnie. Wiem że tego nie robisz, ale tak trzymaj. To jedna z jedynych rzeczy działających na twoją korzyść. Zrozumiano? – mówi Louis z półuśmiechem.

                Haz odwzajemnia uśmiech, blizna się marszczy więc w policzku pojawia się dołeczek.

                - Okej. I jeśli popchniesz mnie w _jakikolwiek_ sposób, nawet jeśli myślisz że żartuję, odpadasz. Na zawsze. Kiedy mówię że masz mnie nie dotykać, nie dotykaj mnie. Jeśli spróbujesz mnie pocałować bez mojej świadomości jeszcze jeden pieprzony raz uderzę cię tak mocno, że twoje dzieci będą widzieć gwiazdy przed oczami. I wiem że to banalne, ale jestem pod przymusem.

                - Nie będę popychał.

                Louis jest umiarkowanie zaspokojony.

                - Okej.

                - Jeśli ty… Będę spał w moim łóżku – proponuje Haz.

                Louis próbuje wyglądać srogo, a nie czule.

                - Nie sądzę, że to będzie konieczne. Prawdopodobnie spadłbyś z brzegu gdybyś nie miał do kogo się przyczepić – drażni się z nim. Drażnienie się jest dobrym sposobem na ukrycie napięcia w jego brzuchu.

                Ale wydaje się że Haz i tak to widzi, po sposobie jak jego oczy błyszczą.

                - Prawdopodobnie – zgadza się z powagą. – Ale pomyślałem, że to zaproponuję. Żeby… żeby być… taktowny. – To słowo brzmi nieznajomo na jego języku, ale patrzy uparcie na Louisa kiedy mówi, pełen dziwnej pewności siebie.

                - Dziękuję. – Louis musi się teraz uśmiechnąć. – I żeby odwzajemnić przysługę, nie będę się droczył o to, że chcesz się teraz przytulać, bo totalnie wiem że chcesz. Chodź tu. – Haz się nie uśmiecha, ale pozwala sobie być wciągniętym na kolana Louisa. Louis przesuwa go trochę, popychając jego głowę w bardzo delikatny sposób. W końcu Haz prawie opiera się na nim. Chłopak zostaje tak przez kilka minut, ale potem schodzi, uśmiechając się przepraszająco.

                - Niewygodnie być tak blisko? – mówi Louis zwyczajnie.

                Haz pochyla głowę, żeby ukryć rumieniec.

                - Tak sadzę.

                - To w porządku, to zrozumiałe. Ale kiedy prowadzimy tą przyjemną rozmowę, powiesz mi o tych bazgrołach zrobionych mazakiem które nazywasz tatuażami?

                Haz nieco marszczy brwi, powodując między nimi pogłębianie się zmarszczki.

                - Nie.

                - Nie dąsaj się – karci go Louis. – Myślę że mają własny urok.

                Haz mimo to się dąsa, udaje przez chwilę że czyta z wściekłością. Louis tego nie lubi. Zmienia pozycję i próbuje rozproszyć Haza przez szturchanie go i bawienie się swoją książką, aż Haz na niego nie spogląda. Louis wtedy się zatrzymuje, na chwilę,  a potem nie może tego znieść. Nagle porywa książkę Haza, odrzuca ją na bok i siada Hazowi na kolanach. Jest zszokowany swoim zachowaniem, ale to jest to co robi, po prostu siada i obejmuje ręką ramiona Haza.

                Haz wydaje się być zszokowany. Po prostu się gapi, a Louis się uśmiecha.

                - Nie dąsaj się – mówi surowo Louis. – Okej?

                Haz przytakuje.

                - Okej.

                Jak on łatwo poddaje iskry w zaskakującym pośpiechu wdzięczności, albo ulgi czy czegoś. Impulsywnie, głupio Louis kładzie głowę na ramieniu Haza na sekundę. Haz z wahaniem go trzyma, jego ręce spoczywają na biodrze Louisa i jego udzie. Zostają tak na minutę. Louis próbuje nie gapić się na bladą skórę gardła Haza, pomarszczoną długość blizny, sposób w który jego rzęsy niemal ocierają się o policzek kiedy spogląda w dół lub kiedy jego ręka może prawie objąć udo Louisa. Jego bicie serca jest stałe pod Louisem, jego oddech wolny.

                Nagle Louis czuje to jak błyskawicę; to są rzeczy które robią ludzie w związku. Traktuje Haza jak Stana we wczesnych dniach, albo Roba, Grega czy któregokolwiek z nich. Dekoracja go zmyliła, ale to jest czym jest. W głębi serca naprawdę oczekuje, że będą się umawiać. Może kiedy ta cała rzecz się skończy lub nawet kiedy są tutaj. Byliby jak dzieciaki w West Side Story, tyle że bez śpiewania i nie mogą o tym opowiedzieć nikomu tylko sobie nawzajem. Więc może to bardziej jak ten film z Jimem Carreyem i Ewanem McGregorem.

                Louis schodzi z kolan Haza krótko po tym, z czerwoną twarzą i niezręcznie, bo nie może tego robić. Ten chłopiec tylko chce przyjaciela, kogoś kto nie będzie go traktował jak seks-zabawkę albo wroga. Haz nie jest gotowy teraz na jakikolwiek związek, a wykorzystywanie jego emocjonalnej niewinności żeby Louis mógł udawać że ma niezłego młodszego chłopaka jest niesamowicie złe we wszystkich aspektach.

                - To w porządku jeśli ci niewygodnie – mówi Haz cicho, uśmiechając się do niego. – Znasz mnie tylko przez jakieś pięć miesięcy. I cię zraniłem.

                Louis wzdycha, nieco oczarowany.

                - Dziękuję, kochanie. Wiem. Ale to nie jest powód dla którego z ciebie zszedłem.

                Wie że Haz nie zapyta o wyjaśnienie i tego nie robi. Wracają do czytania. Haz w końcu zwyczajnie znów rozciąga się na kolanach Louisa na brzuchu, żeby czytać. Pozwala Louisowi położyć swoją książkę na jego plecach.

                - Bardzo mi z tobą jednak wygodnie – mówi Haz po chwili.

                - Och.

                - I przede wszystkim tylko z tobą.

                Louisowi robi się ciepło.

                - Och.

                - Tak.

                - Cóż. Oczywiście mi też z tobą wygodnie, wiesz.

                Haz zmienia nieco pozycję.

                - Wiem. W sensie… dzięki.

                - Jasne, dzieciaku. – Louis poklepuje nogę Haza, blisko zgięcia jego kolana. – Nigdy nie miałem lepszego współlokatora.

                - Przestań. – Harry brzmi na zadowolonego i zażenowanego.

                - Jesteś. – Louis ma więcej do powiedzenia ale się zatrzymuje, bo nie może tego robić. Nie może oszukać  Haza i bez jego wiedzy grać jego chłopaka. Flirtowanie z nim zdecydowanie przekracza tą linię. To nie fair.

                Po raz pierwszy od nowego początku Haza, Louis czuje się nieco niekomfortowo. Kiedy są w łóżku, Haz szepcze do niego.

                - Nie chcesz mnie? Nie możesz tego powiedzieć?

                Louis obowiązkowo odpowiada.

                - Że mnie chcesz. Powiem to. – Ta noc jest pierwszą, kiedy to wydaje się być kłamstwem.

                Może już powinien się poddać. Nie myśli, że Haz go wykorzysta czy coś. Chłopak chce po prostu wiedzieć, że ktoś na tym świecie go chce, żeby był jego przyjacielem albo jego _czymkolwiek_. Louis nie musi wciąż mu odmawiać.

                Nie mówi nic innego jednak tej konkretnej nocy. Trzyma Haza blisko siebie, wdycha jego zapach i nie daje mu poznać że myśli, że może się w nim zakochiwać.

 

                Sześć miesięcy przeleciało tak szybko, że to szalone. Louis ledwo zdaje sobie sprawę z tego jak dużo czasu minęło, aż leżą w łóżku i Haz szepcze:

                - Jutro przesłuchanie w sprawie zwolnienia warunkowego.

                - Cholera – mówi Louis bez myślenia. – Uh… cóż, powodzenia. Poszedłbym dla wsparcia emocjonalnego, ale. To źle widziane.

                - Masz na myśli to co powiedziałeś? O posiadaniu kogoś…

                - Tak, jasne – mówi Louis szybko. – Zadzwonię do nich jutro, do… mamy albo coś. Absolutnie. Tak. I pomogę ci zaplanować zatrudnienie się i mieszkanie.

                - Dziękuję. To świetne. Jesteś…

                Louis głaszcze włosy Haza i uśmiecha się trochę.

                - Wiem, kochanie. Wiem. – Boli go jednak głęboko w klatce piersiowej, strach przed samotnością i nerwy. Nie mówi z tego nic. Po pięciu latach Haz zasługuje na wydostanie się stąd.

                - Powiedz że mnie chcesz – szepcze Haz. – Po prostu… powiedz to. Proszę.

                Louis przełyka ciężko, zacieśnia ramiona wokół Haza i przyciska usta do jego włosów. Nie może więcej kłamać.

                - Chcę cię – mówi. – Właśnie tu. Dokładnie tak. – Jego serce bije mocno, ale nie dlatego że myśli, że Haz odbierze to na zły sposób.

                Haz jest kompletnie cichy przez kilka minut. Potem zaczyna płakać cicho w sweter Louisa – właściwie jest Haza, ale Louis zawłaszczył go sobie kilka miesięcy temu. Louis zastanawia się, czy będzie go mógł zatrzymać, czy Haz weźmie go ze sobą. Tak czy siak,  instynktem Louisa wciąż jest pocieszenie i ochrona, więc próbuje jak najlepiej.

                - Chcę cię – mamrocze. – Chcę. Jesteś kochany.

                Zasypia, zanim Haz przestaje płakać.


	5. Rozdział 5

                Haz nie chce mówić o przesłuchaniu kiedy z niego wraca. Louis słyszy z drugiej ręki, jak odmówił zwolnienia warunkowego, woląc poczekać zamiast tego sześć miesięcy. Louis wie, że to nie przypadek, że on wychodzi za pół roku. Kilku innych gości też to zauważa i Louis musi znieść kilka komentarzy o pieprzeniu, które jest lepsze niż wolność.

                Haz nic nie mówi. Unika Louisa przez półtorej dnia, aż Louis nie zaciąga go do łóżka, blisko do siebie i nie pozwala mu się poruszyć.

                - Porozmawiaj ze mną – zarządza.

                - Co powinienem powiedzieć? – Haz wciąż nie spogląda w jego oczy.

                - Cokolwiek.

                - Nie wiem, co powiedzieć.

                Louis przyciska nieco zdesperowany pocałunek do czoła Haza.

                - Hej. – W końcu Haz patrzy mu w oczy i Louis pyta: - Dlaczego zostałeś?

                Haz wzrusza ramionami.

                - Chcesz mnie – mówi łamiącym się głosem. – Nikt inny mnie nie chce. – Jego oczy świdrują Louisa przez dłuższą chwilę. – Czy wciąż…

                - Tak, kochanie. Oczywiście.

                - I byłem przerażony – przyznaje na raz Haz. – Nie wiem, co zrobić. Szczególnie bez ciebie.

                - Cóż. Teraz nie musisz o tym myśleć. Możesz spać na mojej kanapie kiedy wyjdziemy.

                - Myślałem, że Stan będzie na kanapie. Bo jesteś na niego zły.

                - Stan może się pierdolić i zostać we własnym cholernym mieszkaniu.

                - Wciąż nie zerwaliście? – pyta Haz, jakby nie znał odpowiedzi.

                - Lada dzień – mówi Louis bez prawdziwego entuzjazmu. – Ale ostatnio mi przyniósł chipsy, więc jestem mu coś winien.

                - Powiedz, że mnie chcesz – błaga miękko Haz. Louis głaszcze go trochę więcej po włosach.

                - Chcę cię – mówi. Teraz wychodzi to łatwo. – Dziękuję. Że zostałeś. Też się bałem.

                Haz uczepia się go szczególnie mocno tej nocy, jakby się bał, że Louis odejdzie. Następnego dnia znika na kilka minut podczas lunchu i wraca z paczką chipsów. Jego pełen nadziei uśmiech jest tak nieśmiały i słodki, że Louis ledwo potrafi się powstrzymać przed uściskaniem go. Dzieli się nimi z Hazem i kopie go delikatnie pod stołem, uśmiechając się kiedy Haz ostrożnie mu oddaje.

                - Moja kanapa jest twoja na zawsze – oznajmia Louis, kiedy znów są sami, a Harry, kurwa, _chichocze_. Prywatnie Louis myśli, że sposób, w który jego blizna się marszczy i rozciąga jest trochę piękny. Jednak mu tego nie mówi.

***

                Krąży pogłoska, że Haz mięknie. Musi bić się z dwoma wielkimi facetami, którzy mogą go zgnieść i to robią; jego jedna ręka zostaje zmiażdżona w walce a jego głowa zostaje uderzona tak mocno, ze od razu traci przytomność. To zaraz po tym, jak łamie rękę któregoś i kilka ich żeber, więc ogólnie jest uważany za zwycięzcę.

                Louis już nie boi się być bez Haza. Teraz ma swoją mniej imponującą reputację i wie, jak wszystko tu działa. Bardziej boi się o Haza; nie może przypomnieć sobie ostatniego razu, kiedy czuł taką ulgę kiedy widział chłopaka wchodzącego do ich celi.

                - Hej skarbie – mówi ostrożnie. – Jak się czujesz?

                Haz ostrożnie kładzie się na brzuchu.

                - Nie mieli łóżka, żeby zatrzymać mnie na noc. Ale ogólny wstrząs mózgu. Znów połamane palce. Zwichnięty nadgarstek.

                Louis robi smutną minę.

                - Biedactwo.

                - Dali mi Percocet. Więc jest w porządku.

                - Łał. Więc jesteś na haju? – Haz przytakuje. – W porządku. Cóż, mam zamiar poczytać. Powiedz, jeśli będziesz czegokolwiek potrzebować. Zostanę tutaj.

                - Chcesz mnie? – mamrocze Haz.

                - Tak, skarbie, chcę.

                Pozwala Hazowi trzymać się w łóżku tej nocy. Czuje się zaskakująco pocieszony i bezpieczny w ramionach Haza. Haz traktuje go, jakby był delikatny i wyjątkowy. Całuje jego kark i śpi z twarzą przyciśniętą do jego pleców.

***

                - Nie chcę, żeby się na mnie gapili – mówi cicho Haz, nie wiadomo skąd. Większość jego ważnych myśli wychodzi właśnie tak; niespodziewanie, kiedy są w ich celi, czytając cicho albo pisząc.

                - Okej – waha się Louis, zamykając książkę.

                - Ale będą. Kiedy się stąd wydostanę. Nikt nie powinien… Nikt nie ma tylu blizn. I nikt nie zatrudni kryminalisty, będą chcieli się trzymać ode mnie z daleka. I nie mogę ich winić.

                - Dlaczego?

                - Bo mam blizny  i wyglądam dziwnie.

                - Już o tym rozmawialiśmy. Nie wyglądasz.

                - Lou – mówi desperacko Haz. – Nie kłam, żebym poczuł się lepiej.

                - A kiedykolwiek tak zrobiłem? Spójrz, kochanie. Znam ludzi, których nie będzie obchodziło, gdzie byłeś przez pięć lat, w porządku? Pokochają cię takiego, jakim jesteś i dadzą ci szansę, bo jesteś moim przyjacielem, kochany. Po prostu nie zachowuj się jak przestępca, skarbie, i nie będą cię traktować jak przestępcę. – Louis klepie Haza po ramieniu.

                - Ale co jeśli… co jeśli nie będę pamiętać, co robić? Nigdy nie…

                - Haz. – Louis jest bardzo stanowczy. – Będziesz. To po prostu ludzki instynkt. A jeśli nie, będę razem z tobą, żeby ci pomóc. Okej?

                - Ale nie mogę zostać na twojej kanapie na zawsze…

                - Tak, przede wszystkim mógłbyś. Pozwoliłbym ci. To przynajmniej bym mógł. A nawet jeśli nie, wciąż będziemy przyjaciółmi. Nie zniknę żeby cię zostawić. Obiecuję. Jestem tutaj, w porządku?

                Haz przytakuje, skurczony i przerażony i zmienia temat.

                - Co piszesz? Czy to dziennik?

                Louis to podłapuje; udaje, że się gapi.

                - Nie jakby cię to miało interesować – mówi, odpychając trochę Haza.

                Haz uśmiecha się w ten piękny, nieśmiały sposób w który zaczął się uśmiechać.

                - Nie będę patrzył – obiecuje.

                - Nie będzie mi przeszkadzało, jeśli spojrzysz – zapewnia go Louis. – To nie jest naprawdę dziennik.

                Haz siedzi z nim do późna, zadając wszystkie rodzaje pytań o mieszkanie Louisa, jego przyjaciół i pracę. Więc Louis opowiada mu o swojej mamie i wszystkich czterech siostrach, Stanie, Perrie i chłopakach z którymi pracuje w pubie. Opowiada mu, jak jego kran przecieka i piekarnik piecze rzeczy za szybko, jak jego prysznic jest zawsze lodowaty albo wrzący jeśli nie wie się, co robić, jak jego wszystkie meble są z drugiej ręki i wypaczone, ale strasznie wygodne.

                - Chcesz mnie tam? – pyta Haz miękko. To nie jest żądanie ani nic. Jest ledwo słyszalne. Louis odpowiada z pełną szczerością.

                - Naprawdę chcę.

                - Co ze Stanem?

                - Jest ostatnią osobą o którą się powinieneś martwić. Palant.

                - Ale wciąż z nim jesteś.

                Louis wzdycha, przygryza wargę.

                - Cóż. Przyniósł mi więcej książek. Może po prostu poczekam, aż wyjdę. Jest durniem, ale daje mi dobre prezenty.

                - Chcesz mnie – szepcze Haz po chwili.

                - Chcę – zgadza się Louis, przytulając Haza do klatki piersiowej. Jego ostatnią myślą przed zaśnięciem jest to, jak długie stają się włosy chłopaka. Lubi to.

***

                Jakiś tydzień później Haz daje Louisowi pudełko książek, wszystkich nowiuteńkich, same bestsellery New York Timesa.

                - Nie wiem, czy wszystkie są dobre – mówi nieco nerwowo. – Ale nie masz żadnej z nich. I myślałem że może o nich słyszałeś… Nie wiem.

                - Bardzo dobrze, kochanie, dziękuję – mówi Louis radośnie. – Gdzie je dostałeś?

                Haz wzrusza ramionami.

                - Podobają ci się?

                - Tak – przytakuje Louis. – Są cudowne, bardzo ci dziękuję. – Są sami, więc przytula Haza jedną ręką i uśmiecha się do niego. – Więc za co to jest, tak w ogóle?

                - Więc też ci daję dobre prezenty? – upiera się Haz, brzmiąc na pełnego nadziei. To zajmuje mu sekundę, ale potem zaskakuje.

                - Tak, kochanie – mówi Louis z wahaniem.

                - Nie musisz liczyć na Stana – mamrocze Haz po chwili. – Mogę dostać dla ciebie cokolwiek zechcesz.

                Louis wzdycha ciężko, myśląc.

                - Nandos? – sugeruje.

                Haz kiwa głową i niemal wybiega z celi. Po dwóch godzinach prezentuje Louisowi torbę z jedzeniem.

                - Możesz zjeść to tutaj, powiedzieli że to w porządku – mówi Louisowi, niemal jaśniejąc dumą.

                - W porządku. Chodź tutaj, no dalej. – Louis wciąga Haza na łóżko, tak że są twarzą w twarz. Jedzą razem, bo Louis naciska na to, żeby się podzielić. – Więc – mówi Louis kiedy skończyli, oblizując palce między słowami. – Przyniosłeś mi to, o co prosiłem.

                Haz kiwa głową z dumą.

                - Stan przychodzi za kilka dni.

                Haz kiwa głową, bardziej niepewny.

                - Zerwę z nim. Jeśli naprawdę tego chcesz. Ale ma klucz do mojego mieszkania. I jest moim kumplem, ale naprawdę wolałbym żeby nie był na mnie zły kiedy tu jestem i nic nie mogę zrobić.

                - Och.

                - Ale jeśli to jest _naprawdę_ dla ciebie ważne…

                Haz myśli, marszczy brwi w koncentracji.

                - Chyba z nim zostań w takim razie – mówi. – Jestem tylko. Cóż. Zazdrosny – kończy cichym głosem.

                - O co, słońce? Dotykasz mojego tyłka i bierzesz ze mną prysznic. On i ja mamy godzinę tygodniowo kiedy on pociska mi pierdoły a ja udaję, że nie jestem na niego zły.

                - Ale. To się nie liczy – mówi Haz niewygodnie. – Prawda? Jestem tylko… to na pokaz. Nie dlatego… nie dlatego że ty tego chcesz i ja tego chcę.

                - Jestem całkiem pewien że nie masz nic przeciwko – wytyka mu Louis unosząc brwi. Haz się rumieni.

                - Ale ty tak – naciska. – Mimo to. Nie chcesz tego.

                - Cóż…

                - I chcesz tego jeśli to jest on.

                Louis patrzy na Haza przez dłuższą chwilę, tylko patrzy bo w pewnym sensie wiedział, że to nadejdzie, ale w jakiś sposób to wciąż jest niespodzianka.

                - Chciałem – mówi w końcu. – Poszedłbym za nim do piekła.

                Oczy Haza są wielkie i nie do odczytania.

                - A teraz?

                - Teraz? – Louis wzrusza ramionami. – Teraz chodzę za tobą pod prysznic. Więc.

                Przysiągłby, że oczy Haza się świecą, błyszczą jasno i czysto.

                - Sprawiłem sobie dziennik.

                - Och? – Louis unosi brwi. – Chcesz spisać swoje uczucia?

                Haz przytakuje.

                - Chcę… tak. I żeby poćwiczyć pisanie i… um. – Rumieni się i jąka, bardziej niż nerwowy ale nie w zły sposób. – Więc mnie lubisz? – wyrzuca.

                Louis uśmiecha się pomimo siebie.

                - Tak, mój drogi.

                - Ale, um. W sensie. _Poważnie_ mnie lubisz. Czy byś… - Haz nie może tego wydostać z siebie. Louis nie wie, czy by chciał żeby to zrobił; to jedna rzecz która go trzyma przed traktowaniem niechętnego Haza jak jego chłopaka. To zupełnie inna rzecz, jeśli Haz jest chętny. Haz zaczyna od nowa. – Chciałbyś…

                Louis siada mu na kolanach, splata ręce za jego szyją i spogląda na niego bardzo poważnie.

                - Chciałbym tego nie robić w więziennej celi – mówi. – Chciałbym odbyć tą rozmowę z tobą kochanie, naprawdę. Nie odrzucam cię. Ale nie tutaj, okej? Twoje pierwsze prawdziwe wyznanie jak to nie powinno mieć miejsca w celi.

                - Więc…

                - Więc poczekajmy. Okej? Poczekasz? To coś w czym jesteś raczej dobry, nie? – mówi Louis, przypadkowo sarkastycznie. Twarz Haza robi się poważna, a Louis czuje się jak gówno. – Nie chcę żebyś myślał, że jestem z tobą bo się bałem albo czułem presję – wyjaśnia.

                - Nie myślałbym.

                - Skarbie…

                - Poczekam – zgadza się nieszczęśliwie Haz. – Zrobię to. – I próbuje tak cholernie mocno żeby zrobić dokładnie to, co Louis chce, że to rozdzierające serce. Więc Louis robi coś głupiego. Nachyla się do przodu i przyciąga Haza do siebie w pocałunku, najpierw mocno a potem delikatniej, robiąc przerwy przed każdym pocałunkiem żeby rozkoszować się oczekiwaniem. Haz nie rusza się przy nim; przybliża się do pocałunków, ale to Louis ma kontrolę.

                - Złap mnie z tyłu, skarbie – szepcze Louis po jakieś minucie i Haz posłusznie układa ręce u dołu pleców Louisa. Louis się pochyla, szczęśliwej i przyciska kolejny pocałunek do ust Haza, wolno i łatwo, czując po raz pierwszy jak miękkie i spierzchnięte są. Potem po prostu tam zostaje, ich usta ledwo się ocierają o siebie. Może poczuć Haza oddychającego teraz tak mocno, ciepło przy jego ustach.

                - Kutas – mamrocze w końcu Haz.

                Louis marszczy czoło.

                - Co?

                - Nie chcę żeby mój pierwszy prawdziwy pocałunek był w więziennej celi.

                Louis wywraca oczami.

                - Ciota. – Całuje znów Haza i chowa twarz w jego szyi, całując ją czując impuls. – Skarbie – mówi pieszczotliwie.

                - To… to wygląda mi na tak – mówi Haz, oddając mu uścisk.

                - Chciałbym, żeby tak było. Ale teraz to wciąż ‘wstrzymaj się’.

                - Wstrzymać się? W takim razie dlaczego mnie pocałowałeś?

                - Bo chcę żebyś wiedział, że chcę, żebyś mnie dotykał. Bardziej niż chcę żeby to robił Stan, i bardziej niż tylko przyjaciele. Okej? Lubię cię. Chcę cię.

                Nie jest zaskoczony, kiedy Haz zaczyna płakać. Krzyżuje kostki za jego plecami i przytula go całym ciałem, mierzwiąc jego włosy.

                - Jesteś idealny, skarbie – mamrocze. – Idealny. Okej?

                - Właściwie nie…

                - Oczywiście że nie naprawdę, palancie. Zamknij się. Lubię cię takiego jakim jesteś; o to mi chodziło.

                Haz jeszcze trochę płacze i tuli Louisa przez kilka godzin. Błaga o kolejny pocałunek i Louis się do tego zmusza, zaskakując go kolejnym zaraz przed spaniem.

                - Cieszę się, że byłem twoim pierwszym pocałunkiem – mówi mu Louis. Haz się rumieni i pochyla głowę żeby ukryć uśmiech.

                - Właściwie to nie pierwszym – ma do powiedzenia. – Inni ludzie, um.

                - Okej, to okej – mówi szybko Louis. – Ale twój pierwszy pocałunek który się liczy. Czy to jest bardziej dokładne? – Haz kiwa głową. – Taa. Więc cieszę się, że tym jestem.

                - Ja też. – Haz przyciąga Louisa w swoje ramiona, w sposób jaki Louis powstrzymał go przed trzymaniem go pierwszego dnia. Haz nie próbował od tego czasu, ale teraz to w porządku. Teraz jego ciało formuje się opiekuńczo przy plecach Louisa. Teraz Louis wie że jest bezpieczny. I teraz, kiedy Haz prosi: - Powiedz że mnie chcesz? – Louis może odpowiedzieć bez wahania.

                - Chcę cię, kochanie.

                Zna inne sposoby w jakie Haz ma to na myśli. Pierwsza noc była inna. To było dziwne; Haz miał to na myśli seksualnie, bo nie pamiętał, że był inny sposób. A teraz go zna i potrzebuje; cały czas potrzebował. Potrzebuje bycia chcianym – jego, osobę. A Louis jest po prostu tak głupi, żeby mu to dać.

                Haz jednak jest dobrym dzieciakiem. Zasługuje na szansę. Louis w niego wierzy; o to chodzi. Prywatnie, myśli że to dlatego Haz czuje się do niego tak przywiązany, bo nikt inny wcześniej mu nie ufał i nie traktował z ludzką przyzwoitością. To część tego, dlaczego Louis chce poczekać, zobaczyć czy więcej normalnych przyjaciół sprawi, że Haz straci zainteresowanie. Dlatego będąc mądrym czeka, nie dlatego że to wygodny wykręt dla zaryzykowania. Jednak tym jest Haz. Lubi Haza za bardzo, naprawdę, jak na więziennego współlokatora.  Powody dla których go lubi są powodami, dla których powinien być ostrożny.  Jednak nie może po wszystkim się zmusić do martwienia.

                Stąd pocałunek.

                Właściwie wszystkie pocałunki.

                Haz niczego nie popycha. Nie inicjuje pocałunków albo nie narzuca się Louisowi, nawet trochę. Ich przyjaźń pozostaje przyjazna i czuła. I może to syndrom sztokholmski albo coś, ale Haz jest teraz jego najlepszym kumplem na świecie. Louis powiedział mu rzeczy, których nie wypowiedział na głos przy swojej mamie, chociaż przypuszcza że to nie jest wielkie osiągnięcie. Nie mówi wielu ludziom wielu rzeczy o sobie. Wciąż, Louis zaczyna się bać że zrujnuje tą przyjaźń romansem.

                Robią to powoli. Małymi kroczkami. Całują raz czy dwa dziennie po tym pierwszym razie, przed pójściem spać i rano. Potem pocałunek pod prysznicem; pozostawia Haza z szeroko otwartymi oczami i zszokowanego, a Louis to bardzo lubi. Więc potem pocałunki w policzek i włosy, kiedykolwiek są sami i jedno z nich jest smutne albo nerwowe przez odejście. Louis używa ich jako uspokojenie. Działają zaskakująco dobrze.

***

                Są dużo bliżej, kiedy zbliżają się dwa miesiące zanim będą wolni. Inni więźniowie to zauważają; używają Louisa żeby dostać się do Haza i go osłabić. Haz zawzięcie z tym walczy, ale głównie kiedy Louisa nie ma przy nim, jakby bał się co sobie Louis pomyśli. Sprawia, że są bezpieczni.

                Ale wtedy Mały D zachodzi Louisa kiedy Haz poszedł żeby dostać dla niego czekoladki. Zostaje mocno pobity, aż nie może wziąć oddechu, mrugnąć albo nawet pomyśleć bez bólu. Myśli że jeden z nich mówi coś o możliwości dotknięcia go wreszcie, a mózg Louisa ma moc żeby być cholernie przerażonym.

                Strażnicy odciągają od nich Louisa – nareszcie, myśli do siebie Louis, bardzo ironicznie – i zabierają go do izby chorych. Kiedy zdobywają dla niego trochę Vicodinu, może myśleć jasno przez kilka minut, wystarczająco długo żeby usłyszeć co się stało. Złamana ręka, złamane żebra, oczywisty wstrząs mózgu, zwichnięte ramię i złamany nos. Nie jest dobrze. Cieszy się, że odpływa kilka minut później.

                Dwa dni później naprawdę się budzi, z ręką w gipsie, zawiniętą mocno klatką piersiową i bandażami na nosie i czymś co czuje jak każdą inną część ciała. Kurewsko boli. Ale boli trochę mniej, kiedy widzi Haza.

                Biedny chłopak najwidoczniej odchodzi od zmysłów. Widzi że Louis jest przytomny i praktycznie przylatuje do jego boku.

                - Wszystko w porządku? Jak się czujesz? Powiedzieli, że wydobrzejesz, prawda? – mówi – najwięcej co kiedykolwiek powiedział na raz z jakąkolwiek emocją.

                - Absolutnie, kochanie – skrzeczy Louis. Jego gardło boli. Przełykanie jest trudne. – Będzie w porządku. Jest okej. A ty?

                Haz kiwa głową. Chce dotknąć Louisa, ale czeka aż ten sięgnie do niego, zanim weźmie go za rękę. To pierwszy raz kiedy trzymają się za ręce; Louis zdaje sobie z tego sprawę po sekundzie.

                - Odegrałem się na nich – mówi Haz. – Dla ciebie. Odegrałem się.

                Louis próbuje się uśmiechnąć.

                -Dzięki, kochanie. Co zrobiłeś, nie zrobili ci krzywdy, prawda?

                - Nic mi nie jest – Haz potrząsa głową. – Ale im zrobiłem krzywdę. Rozbiłem czaszkę – oferuje po sekundzie. – Czy to…

                - Dzięki, skarbie – mówi Louis ostrożnie. – Żadnych… żadnych ofiar śmiertelnych?

                Haz kręci głową.

                - W takim razie świetnie. Nauczyłeś tych skurwieli z kim nie można zadzierać.

                Haz prawie się uśmiecha, ale jest zbyt nerwowy.

                - Jak długo?

                - Aż się wyleczę? Um, sześć tygodni dla ręki. Reszta krócej, wiesz. Moja twarz powinna się naprawić wystarczająco szybko.

                - Mogę ci coś przynieść? – oferuje Haz.

                - Um. Mógłbyś mi w końcu opowiedzieć o tych tatuażach, kochanie. Żeby mnie rozproszyć – sugeruje Louis żartobliwie.

                Haz po prostu się gapi; wciąż to czasem robi.

                - Okej – zgadza się. – Ale nie będę miał czasu. Pozwolili mi wejść tylko na kilka minut. I technicznie nie powinni tego robić w ogóle. Ale jest w porządku?

                Louis ściska jego rękę.

                - Będzie dobrze, skarbie. Jest okej. Powiesz mi innym razem.

                - Mógłbym ci powiedzieć… W sensie, mogę to zapisać? Bo i tak przez kilka dni nie wyjdziesz. Prawdopodobnie przez tydzień. Nie wiem czy będę mógł z tobą nie rozmawiać przez tydzień. – Za każdym razem kiedy mówi coś osobistego jak to, patrzy na Louisa ostrożnie żeby sprawdzić, czy to okej.

                - Ja też nie, kochanie, tak. To brzmi jak fantastyczny pomysł. Myślisz że wpuszczą cię tu znowu żebyś mi to dał? – Louis próbuje mu dokuczyć, ale _cholera_ , jego gardło boli.

                - Tak, sprawię że wpuszczą – Haz przytakuje. – Mógłbyś. Um. Odpisać? Jeśli chcesz, nie wiem, jeśli masz coś do powiedzenia.

                - Dużo – zapewnia go Louis. – Tylko gardło mnie boli. Tak, odpiszę. Myślisz, że będziesz tu jutro?

                Haz przytakuje.

                - Z opisanymi tatuażami.

                - Dobrze. – Louis kaszle i to boli jak cholera.

                - Przepraszam – mówi nagle Haz. – To się już więcej nie zdarzy.

                - Jest okej, kochanie.

                - Nie. Zranili cię. – Haz robi się uparty.

                - Tak. Ale przetrwałem. I chodź tu. – Louis wskazuje Hazowi żeby się przybliżył, aż może go pocałować w policzek. – Nie jestem zły. Wciąż cię lubię.

                - I chcesz mnie? – W oczach Haza pojawia się wystarczający błysk żeby powiedzieć, że się drażni.

                - Naturalnie – Louis odwzajemnia uśmiech.

                Wydaje się, że Hazowi bardzo ulżyło.

                - Wciąż mi przykro – mamrocze.

                - Jest okej. Chodź tu. – Kolejny pocałunek w policzek. – Jest okej. Po prostu wróć z opisem, kochanie, w porządku? Czekam na niego.

                - Czy mogę, um. Mogę cię pocałować na pożegnanie? – To czarujące, jak jest teraz wystraszony.

                - Jasne, Hazza, nie krępuj się.

                Więc Haz całuje Louisa w policzek, prawie chichocze z czystego szczęścia. Louis wydyma usta, więc Haz całuje je następne, wyglądając na zachwyconego.

                - Nie należysz tutaj – mówi Louis bez myślenia. – O wiele bardziej będzie ci się podobało mieszkanie ze mną, obiecuję.

                Haz się uśmiecha, beznadziejnie zdezorientowany.

                - Okej.

                Louis robi minę.

                - Jasne, przepraszam. Okej. Lubię cię i chcę cię.

                - Lubię cię i chcę cię – powtarza Haz. – Jutro.

                - Jutro, chłopczyku. – Louis ściska mocno rękę Haza zanim ją puszcza. Naprawdę nie chce jej puścić.

***

                Sala robi się pusta bez Haza – albo raczej jego oddzielona parawanami część sali. Louis szybko staje się wypruty i niespokojny. Najwidoczniej dzwoni po pielęgniarkę za często, bo daje mu więcej Vicodinu, żeby zasnął. Wciąż, czas się rozciąga bez Haza. Podejrzewa że to dlatego pozwalają mu wejść kiedy Louis się budzi.

                - Spisałem to wszystko – mówi Haz pierwszy, chętny by mu sprawić przyjemność. – Czy ty…

                - Dzięki, kochanie. Przeczytam, kiedy nie będę miał tu twojej twarzy, w porządku? Tęsknię – mówi Louis, próbując się droczyć.

                Haz się uśmiecha.

                - Też za tobą tęsknię. Ale o czym będziemy rozmawiać?

                - Co masz na myśli? – Louis marszczy czoło – błąd, to boli.

                - Cóż, nie jestem. Nie jestem dobry w rozmawianiu.

                - Oczywiście że jesteś, kochanie, jesteś dobry we wszystkim – drażni się Louis. – Wielki facet, mający wszystko pod kontrolą, co nie.

                Haz naprawdę się rumieni.

                - Wiesz, um. Czasem. Czasem tego nie chcę – mówi miękko pod nosem.

                - Tak? – Louis marszczy brwi. – Czego chcesz?

                - Żeby ktoś… ktoś się mną zaopiekował? Um.

                Louis wzdycha i przesuwa w łóżku, robiąc miejsce.

                - Chodź. Wskakuj ze mną do łóżka, kochanie, to nie jest rozmowa którą chciałbyś prowadzić głośno. Prawda? – Haz przytakuje. – Okej. W takim razie do łóżka, mój drogi.

                Więc Haz siada obok Louisa i opiera się o niego delikatnie. Na szczęście to nieuszkodzona strona Louisa, więc może przytulić Haza żeby był bliżej.

                - W porządku, kochanie. Ktoś, kto się tobą zaopiekuje.

                - Tak.

                - Opowiedz mi o tym.

                - Cóż, chciałbym komuś tak bardzo ufać – mówi Haz cicho.

                - Żeby… żeby podejmował za ciebie decyzje, albo…

                - Nie wiem. Może.

                Louis obejmuje Haza i całuje go we włosy.

                - Co jeszcze?

                - Czuję się dziwnie. Rozmawiając o tym – mówi Haz.

                - To ma sens, kochanie. Jest w porządku. To prawdopodobnie byłoby bardziej właściwe na zewnątrz, jeśli chcesz poczekać. – Haz zasługuje co najmniej na tą samą ilość szacunku jaką okazał Louisowi. – Możemy poczekać, nie obchodzi mnie to.

                - Um. Nie, powiem ci teraz – mamrocze Haz, odwracając głowę żeby przybliżyć usta do ucha Louisa. – To tylko… może… um, wiesz. Zawsze muszę o wszystkim myśleć, bo mam kontrolę. Ale może… ja nie… _lubię_ podejmowania wszystkich decyzji. Ja po prostu… Chciałbym czuć się bezpiecznie. Będę się czuł bezpiecznie kiedy wyjdziemy?

                - Nie wiem. Mam nadzieję – mówi Louis z wahaniem.

                - Jest tam bezpieczniej niż tu?

                - Na wiele sposobów. Ale nie całkowicie. I będę tam dla ciebie. Tak samo jak tutaj.  Tylko że ludzie nie będą nam grozić za to, że się naprawdę lubimy. I sprawisz, że wszyscy moi znajomi będą zazdrośni, kochanie.

                Haz się uśmiecha.

                - Dlaczego? – Już brzmi na zachwyconego.

                - Wyobraź sobie; Louis Tomlinson zostaje mylnie zaaresztowany i idzie na rok do więzienia, ale wychodzi lepszy, z sześciopakiem i niezłym młodszym chłopakiem. Kurwa mać, kochanie, dzięki nam wszyscy będą chcieli iść do więzienia.

                Haz szczęśliwie chowa twarz w ramieniu Louisa, co jest nowe. Louis naprawdę to uwielbia.

                - Z chłopakiem? – powtarza.

                - Nie powiedziałem nie – przypomina mu Louis. – Powiedziałem poczekaj.

                - Chłopak – mówi znów Haz. – W sensie… na poważnie?

                - Jasne, na poważnie. Jeśli chcesz, żeby było na poważnie.

                - Chciałbym. Tak.

                Tym razem Louis całuje go w policzek.

                - Okej.

                - Czy chłopak powinien się o ciebie troszczyć? – pyta Haz po chwili.

                - Tak… tak, kochanie.

                - Więc ty będziesz…

                - Absolutnie. Mogę się stać _bardzo_ władczy. Podejmę wszystkie decyzje jakie będziesz chciał. Przywrócę choć trochę balans mocy. Byłeś tutaj nieco kontrolujący.

                - Wybacz.

                - W porządku. Tak tutaj musi być. Rozumiem.

                - Po prostu chciałem ci powiedzieć. Jednak. To nie musi tak być na zewnątrz. Ja… Ja i tak nie wiem co zrobię. Tam.

                - Tak, nie martw się. Jestem bardziej niż szczęśliwy, żeby przejąć władzę, że tak powiem. – Louis nie wie czy powinien to mówić, ale i tak to robi. – Wiesz, kochanie. Jesteś naprawdę… otwarty. I rozmowny. Dziś. Lubię to. Jesteś taki słodki. – Louis znów blisko przyciąga Haza. – Niezwykłe. Czy to kim jesteś naprawdę? Czy to tylko dla mnie?

                - Nie wiem. – Haz bardzo ciężko próbuje się nie uśmiechnąć.

                - Cóż. Lubię to – szepcze Louis. – Lubię _ciebie_.

                - Tak. – Haz się rumieni. – Ja, um. Też cię lubię.

                Siedzą tak po prostu razem przez chwilę. Wtedy, kiedy Haz musi iść, Louis przypomina sobie żeby powiedzieć:

                - Mogę ci odpisać. Obiecuję. Dzięki kochanie.

                - Okej. – Haz uśmiecha się nerwowo, po czym ściska rękę Louisa zanim pójdzie, na krótko splatając ich palce. Jakimś cudem to sprawia, że serce Louisa podskakuje. Czuje się znów jak nastolatek, ale właściwie mu to nie przeszkadza.

                Louis zachowuje dziennik Haza na tak długo, jak jest to możliwe, rozkoszując się oczekiwaniem. Wychodzi mu z tego godzina i cztery minuty. Wtedy niecierpliwie otwiera notatnik. Pismo Haza jest zaskakująco schludne, ale Louis tylko zauważa to przez sekundę, bo potem zaczyna czytać.

                _Wybacz, jeśli coś z tego zabrzmi głupio. Nie jest ze mnie dobry pisarz._

_Więc teraz mam cztery tatuaże. Nie są tak interesujące, ale pytałeś._

_Papierowy samolot na klatce piersiowej – już wiesz, to w pewnym sensie tutaj moja rzecz. Chciałem ptaka, ale był zbyt skomplikowany. Więc papierowy samolot, bo wciąż może latać? A chciałem tą część. Łatwo to zapamiętać i wiesz, rysować i tak dalej. To naprawdę dobre, tak sądzę. I czuję się dziwnie tak o tym myśląc, bo nie zrobiłem go z żadnego konkretnego powodu, naprawdę. Ale myślę o tym, bo cię spotkałem._

_Drut kolczasty na mojej kostce. Mój pierwszy tatuaż. Pozwoliłem im go zrobić, żebym wyglądał na twardszego. Nie wiem jednak jak dobrze to wyszło. Miałem piętnaście lat. Nie wiem co jeszcze powiedzieć._

_Mam mój numer na biodrze. To tym są te liczby, mój identyfikator stąd i miejsca, w którym byłem wcześniej. Nie wiem, czemu je sobie zrobiłem. Dużo ludzi robiło. Nie mogę sobie przypomnieć czym byłem poza nimi._

_G na moim nadgarstku jest dla mojej siostry. Gemmy._

_Całym sednem zrobienia ich sobie było bycie bardziej przerażającym jak myślę. I dlatego że nikt by mnie nie powstrzymał. Ale nie wiem jak dobrze to wyszło. Byłem w pewnym sensie wkurzony kiedy powiedziałeś że to wygląda jakbym miał wypadek z mazakiem. Ale myślę, że miałeś rację. Mam nadzieję jednak, że ich nie nienawidzisz. Skoro są trwałe. I chcę zrobić sobie więcej. W pewnym sensie lubię, jak bolą. I jak wyglądam. Tak myślę?_

_Czuję się naprawdę głupio spisując to. I myślę, że powiedziałem za dużo głupot._

_Zrobię sobie tatuaż dla ciebie. Jeśli chcesz._

_Mam nadzieję że to jest to, czego chciałeś._

_Chcę cię i lubię cię._

_\- Harry_

***

                Louis gapi się w oszołomieniu na podpis. Wie, że to prawdziwe imię Haza. To nie takie trudne do ogarnięcia. Wie że „Hazard” – albo Haz – nie było prawdziwym nadanym mu imieniem. To po prostu go zaskakuje. Nie może się zdecydować, czy to bardziej formalne czy intymne. Zaczyna odpisywać, zanim się zdecydował.

                _Żartujesz? NIC z tego nie brzmi głupio. Patrzyłbym tylko jak oddychasz, gdybym miał szansę. Wszystko to jest bardzo interesującą informacją._

_Uwielbiam wszystkie twoje historie o tatuażach. Prosiłbym tylko żebyś powstrzymał się od tatuaży na twarzy – te zwykle mają negatywny efekt na twoją zatrudnialność. I prawdopodobnie byś ich potem żałował. Jestem nieświadomy – nie sądzę, że nawet znam swój numer. Jesteś o wiele bardziej spostrzegawczy niż ja._

_Zdecydowanie zrób sobie więcej tatuaży, skarbie. Planuję je całować. W sensie, nie dla głupich powodów, to wszystko. Unikaj tatuaży pod presją otoczenia. Oczywiście, ja nie mam nic do powiedzenia. Nie mam żadnych, jak dobrze wiesz. Ale lubię je na tobie, tak. Zrób sobie więcej. Zrób sobie moje imię na tyłku. Żartuję. Jednak naprawdę, jeśli chcesz mi uczynić ten honor, będę zaszczycony. Tylko muszę przyznać, że nie całkiem rozumiem powód? Albo co masz na myśli, tak sądzę._

_W sensie, miałbym go dla ciebie wybrać? Albo ty byś wybrał, ale po prostu powiedział że to dla mnie? Albo byłoby to coś co się podoba nam obu? Nie wiem. Jestem otwarty na pomysły! Oczywiście jeśli tylko naprawdę tego chcesz._

_Nie brzmisz głupio ani nic, obiecuję._

_Chcę wszystkiego, co mi dajesz, kochanie! Nie stresuj się. Zaopiekuję się tobą._

_Poza tym, kilka rzeczy:_

_\- Nie winię cię za to, że stała mi się krzywda. To okej. Musiało się to kiedyś stać._

_\- Przypomnienie, zrywam ze Stanem jak tylko stąd wyjdziemy i mogę zmienić zamki. I wtedy będę cały twój._

_Też cię lubię i chcę._

_Pozdrowienia, Lou_

(To po równo intymne i normalne, prawda? Louis ma nieskończenie dużo czasu w tym cholernym łóżku żeby o tym pomyśleć. Przepisuje to co kilka godzin, ale kończy używając oryginału. Dodaje tylko kawałek.)

                _P.S. Wierzę w ciebie. Pójdzie dobrze i ochronię cię od czegokolwiek co nadejdzie. Jestem jak tygrys. Albo jaguar. Bardzo niebezpieczny i przerażający, jeśli ktoś grozi mojemu małemu kociakowi. Będę się tobą opiekował, kotku. Mam cię teraz._

_- <3 Lou <3_


	6. Rozdział 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ostatni! Ale nie martwcie się, to nie jest pożegnanie z Hazem i Lou.

                - Hej! – szczerzy się Louis, kiedy go widzi. – Minął tydzień, dziś wychodzę. Wracam do twojej delikatnej i czułej opieki. Spodobał ci się mój list?

                Haz prawie odwzajemnia uśmiech.

                - Tak. Jak się czujesz?

                - Bywało lepiej, kochanie. Nie powinienem ruszać ręką, więc mam ten temblak. Nie daliby mi gipsu, bo mógłbym go użyć jako maczugi. A ja tak trochę naprawdę chciałem im rozbić głowy. Ale powiem ci to, nie przeszkadza mi bycie znów z tobą. W nocy robi mi się zimno.

                Haz ma teraz ten ogłupiały uśmiech który jest ekskluzywnie zarezerwowany dla Louisa, kiedy ten pędzi milę na minutę i Harry nie za bardzo się łapie. Uśmiecha się teraz, po prostu tam stojąc.

                - Cóż, chodź kochanie, pomóż mi – proponuje Louis po chwili.

                Haz doskakuje żeby spełnić jego prośbę, trzymając jedną rękę Louisa jakby była łatwa do uszkodzenia i otaczając jego plecy drugim ramieniem. Stawia Louisa na chwiejne nogi i zostaje z ręką wokół niego. Haz sprawdza uważnie twarz chłopaka.

                - W takim razie wychodzimy? – pyta Haz.

                - Już mogę, tak. Chodź tu. – Louis czeka aż Haz jest blisko i wtedy go całuje, pozwalając Hazowi przyciągnąć się bliżej. – Ja… - zaczyna, ale nie umie pomyśleć, jak to skończyć. „Tęskniłem za tobą” albo „Lubię cię” czy „Nie mogę się doczekać aż stąd wyjdziemy”. Nie jest pewny które. – Chcę żebyś mnie trzymał – szepcze w końcu. – Wynośmy się stąd.

                Haz pomaga mu dostać się z powrotem do ich celi. Kiedy wreszcie zostają tam sami, Louis odwraca się do Haza i przytula go mocno wokół szyi zdrową ręką. Haz ostrożnie go trzyma, opierając luźno ręce żeby nie skrzywdzić jego żeber.

                - Czy to nie bolało? – pyta Haz.

                Jasne, bo on by wiedział.

                - No. Warte tego.

                - Powinieneś raczej wydobrzeć kiedy stąd wyjdziemy.

                - Dobrze. – Louis bierze głęboki wdech, czując ból kiedy jego klatka piersiowa się trochę rozciąga. Zapach Haza w jednym z jego ciepłych swetrów nie jest czymś co Louis myślał, że za tym będzie tęsknił, ale nagle nie ma go dość.

                - Czy coś się stało? – pyta Haz. To naprawdę niedorzeczne jak zestrojeni są ze sobą.

                - Um. Nie. Ja tylko. Bardzo cię lubię – mamrocze Louis. – Tak jakbym… um. Jakbym nie chciał czekać.

                - Ale dlaczego? – mówi Haz po sekundzie. – Dlaczego mnie lubisz? Byłem… Skrzywdziłem cię i nie mówię wystarczająco dużo i ty musisz się mną opiekować i, wiesz, uczyć mnie różnych rzeczy. Nie skończyłem niczego poza dziesiątą klasą.

                - Tak, skarbie. Wiem to wszystko. Przysięgam, że cię lubię. Mógłbyś zrobić cokolwiek, żeby zobaczyć jak się uśmiecham. I nie podniosłeś na mnie ręki przez _rok_. I lubię ci pomagać, kochanie, bo myślę że jesteś słodką, piękną osobą i powinieneś dostać drugą szansę. – Louis musi zrobić przerwę na kolejny głęboki wdech zanim kontynuuje. – I nie mówisz za dużo, tak. Ale myślę że to się może zmienić kiedy wyjdziesz z więzienia.

                - Ale co, jak się nie zmieni?

                - Wtedy będę zaraz obok żeby ci pomóc.

                Haz jest przez chwilę cicho. Wtedy się odzywa.

                - Powinieneś usiąść i odpocząć.

                - Usiądziesz ze mną?

                Haz kiwa głową i ostrożnie pomaga Louisowi usiąść na łóżku, na jego kolanie, między jego nogami. Kładzie między nich poduszkę, żeby Louisowi było wygodniej i otacza ramionami go w pasie.

                - Chcesz książkę? – sugeruje Haz.

                -Chętnie. Ale spodobało mi się czytanie tego co napisałeś.

                Haz śmieje się, rozciągając żeby wyciągnąć książkę.

                - Nie. Nie jestem tak dobry jak… - Sprawdza okładkę. - …Kevin Brooks?

                - Bardziej mnie obchodziło co ty masz do powiedzenia.

                Haz całuje bok jego twarzy i pomaga mu otworzyć książkę, skoro jedna z rąk Louisa jest kompletnie bezużyteczna. Louis szturcha Haza żeby przewrócił stronę za każdym razem kiedy tego potrzebuje. Haz ulega za każdym razem, zawsze go przy tym całując. Wydaje się, że Louis nie jest jedynym który tęsknił za towarzystwem.

                - Możemy robić takie rzeczy cały czas, kiedy wyjdziemy – mruczy Haz. – Prawda?

                - Tak. Ale miejmy nadzieję że bardziej bezboleśnie.

                - Tak. – Haz ukrywa twarz w zagłębieniu szyi Louisa i zostaje tak, kiedy Louis czyta. – Ja, um. Tęskniłem za tobą – mówi ze stłumionym głosem. – I nie chcę żeby to się znów wydarzyło.

                - Dzięki kochanie, tak. Też za tobą tęskniłem. To się nie zdarzy, takie gówno nie zdarza się na zewnątrz. Naprawdę. – Louis odwraca się żeby popatrzeć na Haza i całuje go głównie w usta. – I _będziemy_ to robić cały czas.

                - Okej. Ja, um. Myślę, że mnie to obchodzi. Dużo. Ty mnie obchodzisz – mówi Haz z wahaniem. – Poważnie.

                Louis wytrąca książkę z rąk Haza i zamienia na swoje dłonie, splatając ich wszystkie palce w węzeł. Mówi przez gulę w gardle.

                - Też się o ciebie poważnie troszczę, Harry. Mniej niż dwa miesiące i będziemy mogli coś z tym zrobić.

***

                Biorą bardzo dokładny prysznic ostatniej nocy w więzieniu. Louis nie spieszy się z goleniem na początek, potem dołącza do Haza w kabinie. Haz wygląda na zafascynowanego idealnie gładkimi policzkami Louisa, więc ten się uśmiecha.

                - Daj buziaka, kochanie, nie pogniewam się.

                Haz pochyla się i całuje jego policzek tak delikatnie jak tylko potrafi, zwlekając chwilę. Unosi rękę żeby przyciągnąć trochę bliżej szczękę Louisa, a Louis odchyla głowę do tyłu żeby dać Hazowi lepszy dostęp. Kiedy skończyli, Haz uśmiecha się do niego nieśmiało. Louis bierze głęboki oddech, czując jak jego żebra jeszcze trochę bolą.

                - I _to_ jest pocałunek – mówi.

                - Tak? Czułem się głupio. Zbyt wolny – Haz marszczy nos.

                - Nie. Tak się poprawnie całuje, kochanie.

                - Och.

                - Chcesz, żebym ci umył włosy? – pyta Louis, już wyciskając szampon zanim Haz odpowiada skinięciem głowy. Zawsze tego chce.

                - Będziesz to wciąż robił kiedy wyjdziemy? – pyta Haz po chwili. Zawsze brzmi na spokojniejszego z palcami Louisa we włosach, niemal sennie od ich rytmu. – Jeśli nie chcesz, to w porządku.

                Louis przybliża się do niego i całuje ramię Haza.

                - Będę. Lubię cię całego rozluźnionego i szczęśliwego. Poza tym że moje mydło w domu pachnie jak truskawki i róże, więc będziemy musieli ci kupić twoje własne.

                - Dlaczego truskawki i róże?

                - Żart mojej koleżanki, Perrie. Jestem zbyt leniwy żeby kupić następne zanim te się skończy.

                Haz jest przez chwilę cicho. Potem:

                - Nie przeszkadza mi to.

                - W porządku. W takim razie obaj będziemy pachnieć jak księżniczki. Wypłucz sobie włosy, kociaku.

                Haz go słucha. Uśmiecha się i jest nieco zarumieniony kiedy wychyla się spod strumienia wody.

                - Będziesz mnie tak dalej nazywał? – pyta szczęśliwie.

                - Będziesz narzekał? – Haz kręci głową. – W takim razie tak. – Haz wygląda na nic innego jak tylko na zachwyconego.

                Zakładają po raz ostatni więzienne ubrania, bluzę i dresy dla Haza i to samo tylko z T-shirtem na górze dla Louisa. Zawsze mu ciepło kiedy Haz jest w pobliżu. Harry przyciąga do siebie Louisa na sekundę w mocnym uścisku, jakby nie umiał się powstrzymać. To nie ma znaczenia, skoro to ich ostatni dzień i tak dalej, więc Louis tylko się uśmiecha i pozwala Hazowi poprowadzić się do ich celi, z ręką Haza na ramionach.

                Ich rutyna przeistoczyła się w przytulanie w łóżku, leżenie na sobie podczas czytania.

                - Nie mogę się doczekać oglądania telewizji bez ryzykowania mojego życia – komentuje Louis po chwili. – I bez potrzeby walczenia o pilota.

                - Ale ja tam będę.

                - Tak, ale nie masz nic do gadania – informuje go Louis. – Ja decyduję, pamiętasz?

                Haz właściwie się nie uśmiecha, ale jego oczy błyszczą.

                - Okej.

                - Poza tym. Szanuj starszych. – Louis delikatnie uderza go w ramię.

                Harry rozluźnia się trochę bardziej i upada ciężko na kolana Louisa, cały wiotki i niezdarny.

                -W porządku – mamrocze szczęśliwie. – Szanuję cię.

                Louis mierzwi jego krótkie włosy.

                - Też cię szanuję. Więc moja mama będzie na nas jutro czekać. Masz ubrania czy coś?

                - Prawdopodobnie założę to – mówi Haz po sekundzie. – Jeśli to okej.

                - Jasne, kochanie. I spakujemy razem te pudełka i wyniesiemy. Czy ty, um. Jest coś innego co masz, kociaku? Ja nie… nie oceniam, skarbie.

                Haz kręci głową.

                - Tylko to. Jestem pewien że mama wyrzuciła wszystkie moje rzeczy.

                - Tak mi przykro. Pomożemy ci dostać nowe rzeczy. I co moje, to twoje, kochanie. Poza ubraniami. Rozciągnąłbyś je wszystkie – Louis marszczy nos.

                - Dzięki. I ja, um. Mogę mieć trochę pieniędzy. Tylko… możemy poczekać pięć minut potem na parkingu? Ktoś może przyjść z czymś dla mnie. Niczym niebezpiecznym czy… po prostu…

                - Tajemniczym. Ale jasne, kochanie. – Louis wciąż drapie głowę Harry’ego, delikatnie, małymi kółkami, tak jak myjąc jego włosy. – Cokolwiek potrzebujesz.

                Haz zamyka oczy i mruczy szczęśliwe. I ten gest nie jest dziwny czy alarmujący; jest całkiem normalną, szczęśliwą rzeczą do zrobienia. Ale to pierwszy raz kiedy Haz to zrobił i to w pewnym sensie wydaje się, jakby sobie przypominał jak być _sobą_. Louis nie może nic poradzić na to że myśli że pomaga, a wtedy to sprawia, że jest dumny z siebie za pomaganie komuś kto zrobił tyle dla niego.

                - Zaopiekuję się tobą – mamrocze Louis po chwili. – Tak dobrze się tobą zajmę, kochanie. Nie będziesz potrzebował _rzeczy_ kiedy będziesz miał mnie, obiecuję.

                Haz tylko kiwa głową i kuli się bliżej niego.

                - Wiem. – Zasypia, kiedy Louis wciąż czyta, ciepły i zadowolony, że jest podstawką na książkę Louisa. To jest tak inne od pierwszej nocy z Hazem, że Louis chce się śmiać, płakać albo go pocałować.

                Wybiera to ostatnie; kiedy światła gasną, wysuwa się spod Harry’ego i kładzie się obok niego. Haz przyciąga Louisa pod ramię, wciąż w większości śpiąc, i wkłada twarz w zagłębienie przy szyi Louisa.

                - Bezpieczny – mamrocze.

                - Jesteś bezpieczny, mój drogi, to prawda.

                - Tak – wzdycha Haz. I opuszczają to miejsce za mniej niż dwanaście godzin, więc to niezwykle prawdziwe. Louis robi senne porównanie, pierwszą rzecz w swojej liście za i przeciw w głowie: nocny oddech Harry’ego pachnie o wiele lepiej niż Stana.

***

                Kiedy Louis się budzi, Haz już ma ich rzeczy spakowane do dwóch pudełek. Louis rozciąga się w łóżku i celowo jest trudny.

                - Spakowałeś nasz zestaw listów? – pyta.

                Haz przytakuje.

                - Oba.

                - I książki które dla mnie dostałeś?

                - Właśnie tu.

                Louis się poddaje.

                - Dzięki kochanie, za spakowanie wszystkiego. Jesteś aniołem i cię kocham.

                Haz zamiera i gapi się na niego.

                - Co? – jąka się.

                - Ja… ja ci powiedziałem że cię kocham – powtarza Louis po chwili, bo co do diabła. Już to powiedział. Nie wie gdzie to zajdzie, ale to prawda.

                - W sensie… w sensie kocham bo _jestem zakochany_?

                Louis przygryza wargę.

                - Um… Nie wiem. Jeszcze. Teraz, to miłość jak do najlepszego przyjaciela. Z którym chcę się całować i może umawiać, i zobaczyć czy ta miłość się w to zmieni.

                - Ale ty… ty mnie kochasz?

                Louis kiwa raz głową, przyglądając się twarzy Haza, bo coś ważnego ma miejsce.

                - Absolutnie. Jesteś teraz prawdopodobnie moim najbliższym przyjacielem.

                - Ja… - I wtedy Haz sięga po niego, otacza go w silnym uścisku i wdycha, po prostu głębokimi, głośnymi oddechami jakby próbował zabsorbować esencję Louisa.

                Kiedy mija więcej niż pięć minut, Louis musi się odezwać.

                - Co się dzieje, kochanie?

                - Nie chcę się puszczać.

                - Okej. Bo cię kocham?

                Haz przytakuje.

                - I jesteś jedynym…

                Louis nie pozwala mu tego powiedzieć. Całuje jego policzek i wspina się na palce, żeby przytulić Haza mocniej.

                - Kocham cię – szepcze rozmyślnie. Haz drży. – Kocham cię i chcę cię, Harry Stylesie. I nie dlatego że się ciebie boję.

                Haz całuje go tam, gdzie sięga, w górę szyi i w dół do kołnierzyka, a potem chowa znów twarz i mamrocze w kółko:

                - Dziękuję, Louis. Tak bardzo ci dziękuję. Proszę. – Louis trzyma go tak mocno, że ma ochotę się popłakać, na tak długo jak Haz chce. Nie rozdzielają się, póki nie przychodzą po nich strażnicy.

                Muszą być skuci kajdankami na proces wypisywania, więc nie mogą się trzymać za ręce. Ich własność jest sprawdzana, papierkowa robota dokańczana. Louis może się przebrać we własne ubrania sprzed roku, teraz trochę zbyt luźne, a Harry zostaje w dresach. Tak szybko jak to możliwe łapią się za ręce, splatając razem palce. Zostają wyprowadzeni przez ostatnią parę zamkniętych drzwi i wtedy są na zewnątrz.

                Mama Louisa na nich czeka.

                - Louis, kochanie – wzdycha i przytula go. – Tak się cieszę, że z tobą w porządku.

                Louis przytula ją jedną ręką.

                - Hej, mamo. Dzięki bardzo. I cały czas miałaś rację co do Stana. Tak mówiłaś, w porządku? Szczęśliwa? Nie byliśmy dopasowani.

                Jay podnosi pudełka i prowadzi do jej samochodu.

                - Cóż, oczywiście ze nie chciałam żebyś szedł do _więzienia_ żeby mi to udowodnić. Nigdy – mówi po drodze. – Ale naprawdę z nim zerwałeś? Mogę przestać udawać że myślę, że to urocze, jak się całujecie?

                - Mamo – wzdycha Louis. – Myślałem, że go lubisz.

                - Jako twojego przyjaciela, jasne. Nie jako twojego chłopaka który ma dziwną ilość kontroli nad tobą.

                Louis marszczy nos, ale się nie kłóci. Ręka Haza zwiększyła uścisk na ręce Louisa i chłopak przypomina sobie nagle, że to pierwsze wolne kroki Haza od pięciu lat, a Louis się sprzecza na temat Stana. Louis oddaje uścisk.

                - Hej, kochanie – mówi miękko. – Jak się czujesz?

                Haz wygląda szczególnie blado.

                - Dobrze.

                - Naprawdę? – Louis podchodzi trochę bliżej do jego boku, pocierając jego dłoń kciukiem. – Powiedz mi prawdę, kociaku, naprawię to.

                Haz pochyla głowę i prawie się uśmiecha w ten dobrze teraz znany sposób.

                - Nie wiem, po prostu…

                - Lou, pozwoliłam temu zajść dość daleko. Kto jest tym słodkim chłopakiem który trzyma cię za rękę? – wcina się Jay z rękami na biodrach.

                Haz się rumieni; Louis się uśmiecha kiedy to widzi.

                - Mamo, to jest Haz. Albo Harry, jak sądzę.

                - W porządku. Cześć, miło mi cię poznać. Jestem Jay. – Wyciąga rękę i Haz gapi się przez chwilę, zanim ją prawidłowo potrząsa. – Gdzie cię podrzucamy, Harry?

                - Och, um. Jedzie ze mną do domu – mówi niezręcznie Louis. – Myślałem że ci powiedziałem.

                Jay unosi brwi.

                - Och?

                - No – odpowiada Louis stanowczo.

                Haz odchrząkuje.

                - Um. Muszę porozmawiać z tym gościem. Zaraz wracam, okej? Nie… nie odjeżdżajcie? Proszę.

                - Oczywiście, że nie odjedziemy.

                Haz kiwa głową i podchodzi do łysego gościa przy Range Roverze. Louis jest idealnie zadowolony przyglądając mu się, ale Jay ma inne plany.

                - Kim on jest do diabła i dlaczego z tobą zostaje? – domaga się.

                Louis szybko wyjaśnia.

                - Był moim współlokatorem i odmówił zwolnieniu warunkowemu żeby zostać ze mną i mnie bronić. Ma dziewiętnaście lat, był tam pięć i nie wiem jak, ale jest słodki i miły i jego rodzina go wydziedziczyła.

                - Dlaczego?

                - Obwiniają go za to, że jego siostra wpadła przez lód do jeziora i umarła. Zadzwonili na policję i kazali mu wziąć cholerną odpowiedzialność. Powinnaś to zobaczyć, mamo, nie może o tym myśleć bez płakania.

                Jay wciąż jest podejrzliwa.

                - Jesteś pewien, że powiedział ci prawdę?

                - Mamo. Nie sądzę że mnie okłamał kiedykolwiek przez ten ostatni rok. Jeśli nie chce odpowiadać, to tego nie robi. Jest jakby zdesperowany, żeby ktoś go lubił i nawet mnie nie dotknie bez mojego pozwolenia. Przysięgam, że nie jest szalony.

                Jay wzdycha bardzo głęboko i przeczesuje ręką włosy.

                - Jesteś pewien.

                - Mamo, nigdy wcześniej nie byłem tak pewien jakiejś osoby. Rozumiem go. Jest dobry. Wypłakiwał mi się w ramię więcej razy niż mogę policzyć. To rzeczy, których nie możesz udawać. Naprawdę.

                Po chwili Jay kiwa głową.

                - W porządku. Przynajmniej jeśli przez niego cię zaaresztują, będzie się tam tobą opiekował. Ale bądź ostrożny. I bądź ostrożny ze Stanem.

                Louis przytakuje.

                - Zdecydowanie. I Haz mnie obroni, jeśli będzie musiał.

                Jay spogląda na Haza przez parking.

                - Jest duży.

                - Tak, i bardzo delikatny. Oprócz tego jak ktoś chciał coś ze mną zacząć. – Lou orientuje się, że brzmi dumnie, i wtedy, że się tym nie przejmuje.

                Haz wraca, kiedy Jay pyta:

                - Naprawdę go lubisz?

                Louis obserwuje jak Haz rozświetla się kiedy widzi że Louis na niego patrzy, obserwuje to nieśmiałe spojrzenie jakim obdarza go Haz, jakby wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć że Louis go lubi.

                - Tak.

                Kiedy są wystarczająco blisko, Louis i Haz znów łapią się za ręce, sięgając do siebie równocześnie.

                - Możemy jechać – mówi Haz.

                - W porządku. Co to był za facet?

                - Przyjaciel przyjaciela, tak jakby.

                Louis patrzy na niego przez sekundę, próbując domyślić się prawdy.

                - Okej, chodź. – Siada z tyłu z Hazem, wciąż trzymając razem ich ręce. Haz nerwowo przybliża się po jakiejś minucie.

                - Nawet nie mam prawa jazdy – mówi.

                - Możemy ci załatwić. Jest okej. Krok za kroczkiem.

                - Będę potrzebował wielu kroków. Przepraszam.

                - W porządku, skarbie, nie przeszkadza mi to. Czy ty, um… - Louis się waha. – Przyjdziesz tu?

                Jakby tylko na to czekał, Haz kładzie głowę na ramię Louisa. Louis jak zwykle przeczesuje mu włosy. Louis może zobaczyć, jak Jay na nich patrzy w lusterku wstecznym, ale nie przestaje. Haz potrzebuje pocieszenia. Więc Louis go pociesza.

                - Jest okej – zapewnia Haza. – Zaopiekuję się tobą.

                - Ale… jak się znajduje pracę? Albo wiesz… rozmawia z ludźmi. Potrzebuję ubrań. I nie wiem jak wyglądać fajnie i bez względu na wszystko będę wyglądał na przestępcę i nie znam _nikogo_ albo…

                Louis przyciąga bliżej Haza, nieco spanikowanego.

                - Ciii – mówi. – Cicho, Haz. Jest okej. Obiecuję, że jest okej. Proszę, nie hiperwentyluj i nie wymiotuj w samochodzie mojej mamy. – Haz wydaje z siebie drżący prawie-śmiech. – Lepiej. Po prostu oddychaj. Wiem, że to przerażające…

                - Ja jestem przerażający – narzeka miękko Haz.

                - Tak, jesteś. Bardzo. Ale teraz się tobą opiekuję, okej? Pamiętasz? – Haz przytakuje. – W takim razie spróbuj mi zaufać.

                - Ufam.

                - Okej. W takim razie uwierz mi, zdobędę ci ubrania, prawo jazdy, pracę i mieszkanie. Wszystko to się nie stanie od razu, ale obiecuję, że się stanie. – Louis ledwo się takim poznaje, jest taki łagodzący i pocieszający, nie _przejmuje_ sterów, ale bardziej wyciąga je delikatnie z rąk Haza.

                To jednak działa. Oddech Haza zwalnia i chłopak przytakuje, rumieniąc się na różowo.

                - Przepraszam.

                - To w porządku, kochanie. – Louis drapie głowę chłopaka.

                Haz zaciska usta i się nie kłóci, ale jest sztywny i niezręczny przez resztę podróży. Cicho nalega na wniesienie ich rzeczy do środka. Jego jedyne słowa kieruje do Jay.

                - Dziękuję. Nigdy go nie skrzywdzę.

                Jay się uśmiecha, wreszcie oczarowana.

                - W porządku. Oczywiście, ze tego nie zrobisz. Lou, podziękuj właścicielowi. Nie musiałeś płacić kiedy byłeś w więzieniu.

                - Tak zrobię, mamo, dzięki. – Louis wychodzi i podchodzi do jej okna żeby pocałować ją na pożegnanie. – Zadzwonię do ciebie jutro.

                Haz ma problem z wniesieniem wszystkich pudeł do mieszkania Louisa. Louis wyciąga swoje długo porzucone klucze z kieszeni i otwiera drzwi.

                - Jak na razie postaw wszystko obok kanapy, kochanie. Idę załatwić blokadę przemysłową. Przejrzyj szafki, zaznajom się. – Haz kiwa głową, więc Louis grzebie w szafie szukając blokady. Jest poręczna w posiadaniu jej w domu, to musi przyznać. Kiedy chodziłeś z właścicielem mieszkania, wolisz być przygotowanym na próby włamania.

                Haz jest na kanapie kiedy Louis wraca. Podskakuje nerwowo, jakby myślał że nie powinno go tu być. Louis macha na niego, żeby usiadł.

                - Nie, kochanie, jest w porządku. Nie stresuj się. Wiec teraz zrobimy ci wycieczkę i zastanowimy się, gdzie możesz dać swoje rzeczy.

                - Czy ten zamek jest silny? – pyta, kiedy Louis zakłada go na drzwi.

                - Tak, jesteś bezpieczny.

                Haz przytakuje, całkiem nieźle sobie radząc z trzymaniem się w kupie, ale to jest tak oślepiająco oczywiste dla Louisa, że jest przerażony. Louis nieco mięknie.

                - Hej, usiądź. Posiedźmy przez chwilę, okej? Odetchnij. Jesteś _na wolności_ – uśmiecha się. – Jak się czujesz?

                Wydaje się że jego kolana uderzają o siebie od tego, jak Haz szybko siada na kanapę. Louis siada naprzeciw niego, kładąc rękę na oparciu kanapy. Po sekundzie, Haz wypuszcza powietrze i trochę napięcia z niego uchodzi.

                - Jest tego za dużo – mówi po prostu. – Myślę że jestem… sparaliżowany.

                - To tylko nerwy – mówi Louis kojąco. – Normalka. Mogę coś zrobić?

                Haz gapi się w przestrzeń przez chwilę, potem pociąga nosem.

                - Nie wiem. Mogę. Um. Mogę założyć coś… twojego?

                - Umm… dlaczego? – Louis się waha, przeciągając słowa.

                - Bo… ja tylko… jestem…

                - Odpowiedź brzmi tak, za każdym razem – mówi Louis kiedy to jasne, że Haz nie może odpowiedzieć. – No chodź. Myślę że mam coś w rozmiarze giganta. – Prowadzi Haza za rękę do sypialni. Haz stoi cicho i nieruchomo kiedy Louis kopie przez szuflady i szafę. – Część tej przestrzeni będzie twoja – informuje Haza, kiedy szuka. – Mam za dużo ubrań. – W końcu znajduje to, czego szukał – rozciągnięty sweter który przypadkiem kupił rozmiar za duży. Jest na jego leniwe dni w domu albo obrażone dni na kanapie. Rzuca go Hazowi. – Masz.

                Pojawia się u niego kolejna myśl, kolejna połowiczna pozycja na jego liście za i przeciw; Haz jest tu ledwo pięć minut i chce być w rzeczach Louisa, a nawet jeszcze ze sobą nie chodzą. Stana nie obchodziło dzielenie się ubraniami, a mówili że się kochają.

                Haz przemawia, szokując ogromnie Louisa.

                - Nie pachniałem jak coś innego niż więzienie przez pięć lat. Ja tylko… Chciałbym pachnieć jak ty – mówi miękko.

                - Oczywiście, kociaku. To w porządku – mówi w końcu Louis. – Chcesz jakieś szorty czy coś? Albo wolisz spodnie od piżamy? – Haz kiwa głową. – W porządku. Masz, niech ci będzie wygodnie. Wtedy ci pokażę gdzie wszystko jest.

                Louis osobiście myśli że Haz ma rację; to o wiele lepsze, kiedy jest w wygodnych ubraniach które pachną jak Louis. Jest delikatniejszy, prawie, i zdecydowanie szczęśliwszy.

                - Okej – mówi Haz, kiedy się już przebrał. Odważnie bierze Louisa za rękę. – Pokaż mi.

                Więc Louis ciągnie go po mieszkaniu i wszystko pokazuje; filmy pod stolikiem z telewizorem, sztućce w słoiku żeby Louis miał szufladę ekskluzywnie na menu restauracji na wynos. Nie ma naprawdę jedzenia w mieszkaniu, poza butelką wina którą Louis podejrzewa że zostawiła Jay i pudełkiem nieugotowanego spaghetti. Louis pokazuje Hazowi gdzie ma półki na książki i gdzie planuje dać listy, które do siebie pisali, potem szafkę z nieco stęchłymi ręcznikami i owocowy szampon, który wciąż pachnie tak mocno jak rok temu. Haz chichocze kiedy go wącha i Louis wzdycha z ulgą na ten dźwięk. Louis uwielbia jego śmiech. Jest dla niego cenniejszy niż ten Stana – kolejna rzecz do listy.

                - Więc – mówi Louis, kiedy skończył oprowadzanie. – Co ty na to, żebyśmy wyszli coś zjeść, a potem zaznajomili cię z pop kulturą. Brzmi w porządku?

                Haz przytakuje.

                - Um. Ja… ja mógłbym zrobić kolację. Z tym, co właściwie masz.

                - Naprawdę?

                - Zajęcia z gotowania – przytakuje Haz.

                Louis dramatycznie całuje skroń Haza, sprawiając, że ten się uśmiecha.

                - Cudownie, jestem pod wrażeniem. W takim razie wyjdziemy na lunch. Chcesz wyjść? Mogę cię zabrać do miejsca z kanapkami. I możemy wrócić zaraz potem. Czy to w porządku?

                Haz kiwa głową, patrząc na Louisa w ten swój nieśmiały sposób.

                - Cokolwiek zechcesz.

                Louis może poczuć, jak jego wyraz twarzy mięknie.

                - Hej – mówi, patrząc Hazowi w oczy. Kolejny punkt na liście; Louis zawsze uwielbiał zielone oczy. – Hej – powtarza. – Wiesz co? Wciąż cię lubię. I chcę spędzać z tobą czas. Będzie tylko więcej różnorodności w miejscach, zajęciach i ludziach.

                - Okej – przytakuje Haz. – To w porządku. Nie jestem… Mam na myśli że to rozumiem.

                - Dobrze.

                - Ale to miło z twojej strony że powiedziałeś – dodaje szybko Haz. – Że… zaopiekujesz się. Mną.

                Louis uśmiecha się półgębkiem.

                - Naprawdę cię tu chcę – powtarza.

                Haz uśmiecha się szeroko.

                - Słyszałem cię.

                - Chcesz mi na to coś odpowiedzieć? – droczy się Louis.

                - Też chcę tu być. I um. Kocham cię – wypala Haz.

                Louis przygląda się jak jego twarz z nerwowej staje się beznadziejnym szczęściem, a potem znów wraca do wątpliwości, kiedy Louis nie odpowiada.

                - To wspaniale, kochanie. Jestem tak podekscytowany – mówi szybko.

                Haz znów się uśmiecha i potem się całują, jakby przyciągali się jak magnesy. Dostaje wtedy kolejny punkt, bo tu nigdy nie ma niezręczności czy odbijających się o siebie zębów. Jest nerwowość, czasem, którą Louis musi z niego wycałować, ale Haz jest zawsze tylko delikatny, a Stan był w pewnym sensie niezręczny. Haz po prostu kładzie ręce na ramiona Louisa żeby trzymać go blisko i Louis może się zakotwiczyć trzymając biodra Haza, wkładając ręce pod sweter żeby musnąć dół jego pleców. Nigdy wcześniej nie zaszli tak daleko, ale to jest okej. Czuje, że to dobre.

                Przestają, kiedy ich klatki piersiowe unoszą się i opadają ciężko, a ciała są przyciśnięte do siebie może trochę za blisko. Louis jednak nie odchodzi od razu. Kładzie głowę na ramieniu Haza, pozwala drugiemu chłopakowi się potrzymać i rozkoszuje się uczuciem bycia kompletnie bezpiecznym.

                Tym właśnie dla niego jest Haz, decyduje. Jest absolutnym zapewnieniem, że nic złego się nie stanie. Jest ciepły, wygodny i nie do końca znajomy, ale intymnie bliski. Wykrwawiali się dla siebie. Zrobią to znowu. I wiedza o tym sprawia, że Louis czuje się ciężko od ochrony i zaufania.

                Haz jest zadowolony ze stania i trzymania go tak długo, jak Louis chce, więc to Louis w końcu to musi powiedzieć.

                - Kanapki w takim razie brzmią w porządku?

                - Tak. Um. Mogę zapłacić?

                - Później, kochanie. Kiedy będziesz miał prawdziwe pieniądze. To w porządku. – Louis drapie zagłębienie w kręgosłupie Haza; jest cudowne, gładkie i miękkie.

                - Ale mam pieniądze – protestuje cicho Haz.

                Louis marszczy brwi.

                - Co?

                - Um, tak. – Prowadzi Louisa do ich pudeł i wyciąga brązową papierową torbę. Wolno wyciąga gruby zwitek banknotów pięćdziesięciofuntowych. – To… jakieś dwanaście kafli – mamrocze. – I jest więcej. Wiesz, w drodze. Więc mogę zapłacić.

                - Jak dużo to więcej?

                - Dwa razy tyle.

                - Cholera. Za co to?

                Haz próbuje wzruszyć ramionami.

                - Niektórzy ludzie spłacają długi. I… Myślę że to więcej niż ty masz.

                - Można tak powiedzieć – mówi sucho Louis.

                - Czy… Będę płacił połowę twojego czynszu. Przez tak długo, jak tu będę. Jak myślisz, jak długo… um. To będzie…

                Louis gapi się tylko przez sekundę.

                - Haz, mój drogi. Za to możesz sobie kupić własne mieszkanie. Jesteś ustawiony, kociaku, na lata. Naprawdę. Mój czynsz to w porównaniu do tego nic, i nawet gdybyś nic nie miał, wciąż miałbyś tu miejsce, jedzenie i ubrania.

                - To dlatego chcę za ciebie płacić.

                - Cóż. Nie mogę się z tym kłócić. Załóż buty, kochanie. Jesteśmy dziś leniwcami i nikt nie będzie mógł powiedzieć kurwa _słowa_ , bo wyszliśmy z więzienia mniej niż trzy godziny temu.

                Z pewnymi trudnościami Louis przekonuje Haza by wziął tylko jeden pięćdziesięciofuntowy banknot ze sobą i zostawił resztę ukrytą w mieszkaniu. To znaczy dla niego dużo, że Haz ufa mu na tyle, by to tam zostawić.

                Haz jest zajęty patrzeniem na wszystko wokół nich.

                - Czy to ładna pogoda? – pyta.

                - Tak, kochanie. Póki nie pada, to ładny dzień. I _ty_ i tak ze mną jesteś.

                Haz uśmiecha się samymi oczami.

                - I to jest dobra rzecz?

                - Tak, kochanie. – Louis odwzajemnia uśmiech i wtedy Haz też się naprawdę uśmiecha. I Louis zaczyna się zastanawiać czy Haz kiedykolwiek przestanie dodawać sobie punkty do listy za i przeciw, bo ma piękny uśmiech i jest szczęśliwy będąc do niego uczepiony i będąc blisko publicznie w sposób, którym Stan nigdy nie był zainteresowany.

                Haz gapi się przez pięć minut, po czym wybiera włoską kanapkę z każdym możliwym rodzajem sera, pomidorami i owocowy napój kawowy z powodu którego Louis by go dręczył, gdyby Haz nie był z siebie tak zadowolony.

                - Nikt się nie gapi – mamrocze Haz szczęśliwie, robiąc łyka.

                - Oczywiście że nie, kochanie. A jeśli się gapią, to dlatego, że ty jesteś tak uroczy i my jesteśmy uroczy razem. – Louis okazuje się mówić dziwne rzeczy by sprawić, że Haz się uśmiechnie. To zawsze działa. Haz atakuje swoją kanapkę z radosnym entuzjazmem i Louis się na to uśmiecha. – Więc podoba ci się bycie wolnym? – pyta.

                - Tak. To po prostu, wiesz. Co się _robi_ przez cały czas… w więzieniu były zajęcia. I wiesz, warsztaty. I potem ty.

                Louis próbuje się nie zarumienić.

                - Cóż. Wciąż masz mnie. – Wtedy Haz się rumieni. – I… co robisz dla rozrywki? Jakie są twoje hobby? Oczywiście nie czytanie, bo przez to cierpiałeś przez cały rok.

                - Um. Lubię muzykę. I filmy.

                Louis uśmiecha się i sięga, by potrzeć ramię Haza.

                - Okej, kochanie. Dobry początek. Mamy teraz iTunes, wiesz co to jest? – Haz potrząsa głową. – Nielimitowana muzyka za 99 pensów za piosenkę. Każdą piosenkę o której pomyślisz. I jest Netflix do filmów.  Więc. Kiedy będziesz miał konto w banku, będziesz mógł mieć kartę którą możesz użyć do kupowania rzeczy online.

                - Czuję się głupio – mamrocze Haz. – Jestem, wiesz, dorosłym. I nic nie wiem.

                - Wiesz, jak zapewnić mi bezpieczeństwo. Jak kopać _tyłki_ w walce na pięści. I jesteś piękny i wspaniały, więc sobie poradzisz. Jestem tuż obok, kociaku. Przeprowadzę cię przez to. I to nie jest ciężar ani problem czy coś, ja to chcę zrobić – mówi Louis zapobiegawczo.

                - Tak, ale dlaczego? – Harry marszczy nos.

                - Masz teraz więcej punktów niż Stan.

                Haz marszczy brwi.

                - Co?

                - Nic. Bo cię lubię. I się odpłacam, za zapewnianie mi bezpieczeństwa – mówi Louis nonszalancko. – Nie bój się o to, pozwól mi sobie pomóc. – Haz się nie kłóci, ale widocznie mu z tym niewygodnie. – Hej – mówi Louis. – Posłuchaj. Nie mam zamiaru być protekcjonalny albo cię wykorzystywać. To tylko przysługa. Nic mi nie wisisz. Jeśli już, ja wciąż jestem ci winien.

                Harry naprawdę się na to relaksuje i przytakuje.

                - Okej. Dzięki… dziękuję.

                - Nie martw się o to, kochanie. – Haz nie reaguje na pieszczotliwe określenia tak jak w środku, więc Louis robi sobie w myślach notatkę żeby przestać ich używać. – Więc. Chodźmy wypożyczyć całą masę pierdół. Filmy akcji, romanse, horrory czy co, co chcesz?

                - Akcji albo romanse. Nie lubię strasznych filmów.

                - Co? – Louis marszczy brwi.

                - Przerażają mnie. Prawdziwe życie jest wystarczająco straszne. – Haz spogląda na niego. – Czy to głupie?

                - Wcale nie. W takim razie romans, kolego. Jakieś ulubione?

                - _To właśnie miłość_. Albo _Titanic_. Albo _Pamiętnik_. Ale chciałbym zobaczyć coś nowego. Jeśli to w porządku. Czy ty w ogóle _lubisz_ romanse?

                Louis waha się tylko przez sekundę.

                - Uwielbiam je.

                - Nie, nie uwielbiasz – mówi Haz, przyglądając się jego twarzy. – To brzmi jakbyś ich nie lubił.

                - Cóż. – Louis przygryza wargę. – Um. To nie mój _ulubiony_ gatunek.

                - Dlaczego mnie okłamałeś? – mówi beznamiętnie Haz.

                Bezmyślnie Louis myśli, że tu jest punkt dla Stana: Louis zawsze mógł powiedzieć, co miał na myśli przez swoje słowa. Przez Stana jego serce nigdy nie biło tak nerwowo jak teraz.

                - Nie skłamałem. Lubię je. Po prostu ich nie _kocham_.

                Haz mruga.

                - Nie musimy tego robić. Tego czego chcę.

                - Wiem. Ale powiedziałeś, że ja mam kontrolę. Albo ja to powiedziałem i ty nie zaprotestowałeś.  I zadecydowałem że będziemy robić co _ty_ chcesz. Okej? – kończy Louis, próbując brzmieć delikatnie. Hary przytakuje po sekundzie, a Louis kontynuuje. – Więc kilka przecznic stąd jest wypożyczalnia filmów… - Mówi wesoło, próbując ukryć nerwowość nonszalancją, a Haz po prostu się na niego gapi w przerażający sposób. Louis niemal czuje ulgę, kiedy ktoś inny im przerywa.

                To tylko dziewczyna ze sklepu, pytająca czy chcą coś jeszcze, ale Louis widzi jak Haz spogląda na nią, jakby mogła być zagrożeniem. Louis się wtedy trochę relaksuje, bo Haz wciąż jest sobą. Haz by go obronił. Nie zgadzanie się ze sobą jest nieuniknione, to w porządku. Przypomina sobie że to w porządku.

                Nie łapie Haza za rękę podczas spaceru do wypożyczalni; nie jest pewien czy powinien. Cały czas spogląda na Haza i widzi, jak patrzy spode łba i wciska ręce do kieszeni.

                - Coś się stało? – pyta Louis wbrew swojej ocenie.

                - Nic mi nie jest.

                - To nie jest odpowiedź.

                - Nie możesz mnie do niej zmusić.

                Louis wewnętrznie panikuje.

                - Nie chcę – mówi szybko. – Tylko się martwię. Pamiętasz?

                - Martwisz się? Wciąż się martwisz – sprawdza Haz z wahaniem.

                - Bez wątpienia, absolutnie tak.

                Po sekundzie Haz splata palce z palcami Louisa i znów przyciąga mocno razem ich dłonie.

                - Jestem w tym zły – mówi Haz pod nosem. – Znowu wszystko spieprzę.

                - _Nie_ zrobisz tego, Haz. Będzie po prostu w porządku. Tak jak ostatnio. To nie była twoja wina.

                Haz przyciąga go trochę bliżej, łatwo nawet jedną ręką, i wszystko jest znów normalne.

                - Zrobiłeś się jednak dziwny – mówi Haz miękko, błagając o zrozumienie. – Ze mną.

                - Cholernie mnie wystraszyłeś – mówi Louis trochę na swoją obronę.

                Haz wydaje się być zaskoczony.

                - Co?

                - Zrobiłeś się cały… pusty i zimny. I nie przeszkadza mi to, że nie znam każdej twojej myśli. Ale ty… - Wyglądał jak morderca, to Louis ma na myśli, ale nigdy by tego nie powiedział. – Wystraszyłeś mnie – mówi w końcu.

                Idą przez chwilę w ciszy, a wtedy Haz go szokuje puszczając jego dłoń i kładąc mu rękę na ramionach.

                - Proszę, nie bój się – mamrocze. – Przepraszam. Naprawdę mi bardzo przykro.

                - Okej. – Louis nie jest gotowy mu już wybaczyć.

                - Lou.

                - Powiedziałem okej, czego chcesz?

                - Chcę, żebyś nie był zły. Przepraszam.

                Louis wypuszcza głęboki oddech.

                - Wiem, że przepraszasz, skarbie. – Haz wtula twarz w jego włosy na zdrobnienie, i Louis robi kolejną notatkę, że odczytał Haza zupełnie opacznie. – Tutaj, kochanie – mówi Louis, a Haz się rumieni.

                Przeszukują filmy z ręką Haza wciąż na jego ramionach. Haz się waha przy wybieraniu, ale Louisowi to nie przeszkadza; czeka na niego, żeby powiedział, co chce. Biorą _Diabeł ubiera się u Prady_ , bo Haz nie wie kim jest Meryl Streep i _To właśnie miłość_ , bo Haz robi się milcząco pełen nadziei, za każdym razem kiedy przechodzą obok zanim Louis w końcu nie bierze go do ręki.

                Haz stoi z rękami na ramionach Louisa od tyłu kiedy są w kolejce. Opiera brodę na ramieniu Louisa i całuje jego włosy, znów mamrocze „przepraszam”. Punkt dla Haza za okazywanie uczuć, kolejny za zapamiętanie i martwienie się o to, że Louis mu jeszcze nie przebaczył.

                Louis zaczyna go żałować.

                - W porządku, Haz. Wybaczam ci. I wybaczę ci, jeśli to się znowu stanie, naprawdę. Po prostu… tak. Wybaczam ci. Chodź. – Odwraca się i Haz się pochyla i całują się krótko.

                Haz płaci też za filmy i ma znaczącą ilość reszty.

                - Więc w takim razie mam naprawdę dużo pieniędzy – mówi z zamyśleniem.

                - Tak – parska Louis. – Masz.

                Haz przytakuje i idą cicho, ręka w rękę, przez kilka przecznic. Wtedy Haz się odzywa.

                - Wybacz za przesadzoną reakcję na to że kłamałeś. Naprawdę tego nie zrobiłeś. Próbowałeś być miły. I przepraszam, spieprzyłem to.

                - Powiedziałem, że ci wybaczam.

                - Nie, to było za wystraszenie cię. To jest za nie ufanie ci. Wierzysz we mnie. Bardziej… bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny. I powinienem zrobić to samo dla ciebie. – Haz pozostaje uparcie zdeterminowany żeby być winny.

                - Okej. Cóż, za to też ci wybaczam, skarbie. – Louis ściska jego rękę. – Nie próbowałeś rozmawiać z kimkolwiek poza więzieniem przez lat. Pięć lat. To się będzie trochę odbijało.

                Haz akceptuje to wyjaśnienie i pozostaje cicho przez resztę spaceru. Wciąż idzie za Louisem do mieszkania. Zdejmuje swoje buty po tym, jak Louis to zrobi i idzie za nim do kanapy.

                - Usiądź, kochanie – sugeruje Louis. – Włączę najpierw _Pradę_? – Haz przytakuje. – W porządku. Okej. Przygotuj się na zabawę – mówi Louis radośnie. – Cieszę się, że będę mógł to z tobą przeżyć.

                Siada ciężko zaraz obok Haza. Drugi chłopak się wzdryga.

                - Przepraszam – mówi Louis szybko i się oddala. – Ja… Boże, nawet nie myślałem. Mam problem z przestrzenią osobistą.

                - Co? – Haz marszczy trochę brwi, między którymi tworzy się malutka zmarszczka.

                - Och, um. Nie myślę zanim kogoś dotknę. Pozwalam temu po prostu się dziać i nie myślę o tym, że inni ludzie mogą tego nie chcieć. Przepraszam, to nie jest duży problem. – Louis jest przygotowany, by wygodnie oglądać stąd film. Nawet nie jest zły na Haza; oczywiście że przestępca ma problem z byciem delikatnym i normalnie wygodnym. Louis jest idiotą przez bycie swoim normalnym sobą i oczekiwanie że to będzie w porządku.

                - Nie byłeś tam taki – zauważa Haz, kiedy Louis bawi się pilotem.

                - Cóż. Tak. Z oczywistych powodów. I to właściwie było naprawdę cholernie stresujące, trzymanie wszystkiego w środku. Ale rozumiem, dlaczego teraz nie jest tak samo. Możemy po prostu zobaczyć film, kochanie. To w porządku.

                Haz przytakuje, więc tak robią. I może po dwudziestu minutach Haz bierze Louisa za rękę i trzyma ją w przestrzeni między nimi. Wtedy przybliża się i sprawdza czy to okej, a jest. Prawie poświęcają więcej uwagi temu, jak przybliżają się do siebie niż filmowi. To ulga, być w końcu obok siebie, kiedy nogi i boki się dotykają, a ręce są wciąż złączone.

                - Wygodnie ci? – sprawdza Louis.

                Haz przytakuje, uśmiechając się nieco.

                - A ty?

                - Bardzo. – Louis widział że to nadchodzi i nie zatrzymuje Haza przed pocałowaniem go.

                - Hej – mówi Haz po sekundzie. – Um, mam pytanie.

                - Okej.

                - Możesz… zatrzymałbyś to?

                Louis jest teraz zaintrygowany; zatrzymuje film i spogląda na Haza.

                - Masz moją pełną uwagę, co jest?

                Haz się teraz waha. Chwilę mu zajmuje wydobycie to z siebie.

                - Kiedy ty… kiedy się całujemy, co… co to znaczy?

                - To znaczy że chcę cię pocałować – droczy się Louis.

                - Nie, Lou – błaga Haz. – Naprawdę.

                - Okej. Przepraszam, okej. Um, to znaczy… to znaczy że cię lubię. I że jesteś dla mnie ważny. I ci ufam, to też to znaczy. Ufam ci żeby być blisko i mnie nie skrzywdzisz. I to znaczy że myślę, że jesteś atrakcyjny i chcę spróbować iść trochę dalej. Z tobą. Czy to… czy to ma sens?

                Haz spogląda w dół na swoje kolana, tylko patrzy, ale Louis wie, że ciężko myśli.

                - Tak – mówi w końcu. – Tak sądzę.

                - Okej… więc dlaczego pytasz? – Żadnej odpowiedzi. – Co _ty_ myślisz, że to znaczy?

                - To… to naprawdę nic nie znaczyło. Albo znaczyło… wiesz, bycie zaborczym. Pokazywanie każdemu czyj jesteś. I wiem, że to nie jest to. Po prostu chciałem wiedzieć, czym to _jest_. Bo to lubię.

                Louis mruży oczy, odwraca się trochę w miejscu żeby popatrzyć z bliska na Haza.

                - Całowanie się nie było dla ciebie dobre? Przede mną?

                Haz potrząsa głową, wciąż patrząc w dół.

                - Czy ty… okej. Um.  Chcesz pogadać o tym więcej?

                - Co… cóż, co więc można tu naprawdę powiedzieć? – mamrocze Haz.

                - Nie wiem. Na przykład jak się z tym czujesz? Albo… detale. Cokolwiek o czym myślisz. Chcę… no, zrozumieć. Wiesz? Bo się o ciebie martwię. Ale jeśli nie chcesz…

                - Zawsze myślałem że całowanie powinno być takie jak powiedziałeś. Więc. Ale ja nie… nie miałem nic do powiedzenia na ten temat. Byłem… byłem jak ty, przez jakieś trzy lata.

                - Jak ja? – Louis marszczy brwi. – Ty… musiałeś się… musiałeś ulegać? Dla ochrony?

                Haz zaciska usta.

                - Tylko że nie pozwalali mi tego udawać.

                - Och. – Louis nagle czuje się dziwnie pusty. – Więc ty… musiałeś… och. Haz.

                Ręka Haza jest drętwa w jego uścisku.

                - I nie myślę, że robiłeś to dla złych powodów, bo ty chciałeś tego kiedy to było tylko ty i ja. Ale nie jestem pewien… Nie wiem jak… albo nawet _co_ zrobić.

                - Cóż. Powiem ci co. Póki tego nie rozpracujesz, nie będziemy się całować. Nie musimy – zapewnia go Louis. – Póki oboje tego nie będziemy chcieć. To tak tutaj działa. Albo tak powinno. Okej? Całuję cię bo myślałem, że też się tak czujesz.

                 - Ale się czuję.

                - Och… - Louis się waha. Rozważa poddanie się w interpretowaniu kiedykolwiek czego Haz chce albo potrzebuje. – W takim razie co ty…

                - Chcę _zrozumieć_ – mówi cicho Haz. – Nie sądzę że rozumiem, co masz na myśli przez to wszystko. I chcę… _czuć_. Tak jak ty.

                Louis robi się cały miękki i rozpływa w środku z miłością, zatroskaniem i smutkiem.

                - Dojdziesz do tego – obiecuje. – Zrozumiesz. Daj temu czas. Spędziłeś swoje lata dorastania w więzieniu. Czucie rzeczy… to się zdarzy. To jest w tobie. Zrelaksuj się i pozwól temu wyjść we własnym tempie. Nie będę cię pospieszał.

                - Jednak myślę. Myślę że _czuję_ jak ty. Ufam ci i lubię cię i chciałbym pójść dalej – sprzecza się Haz. – Ale myślę że sposób w jaki czuje nie jest… wystarczający.

                - Louis po prostu patrzy na Haza przez kilka długich chwil.

                - W takim razie tego nie mogę naprawić, kochanie.

                - Wiem. Po prostu… czas. Prawda? To się naprawi z czasem.

                - Tak, Haz. Jasne. I do tego czasu będziemy się całować?

                - Chciałbym. Proszę – błaga Haz miękko.

                - W takim razie chodź tutaj. – Louis uśmiecha się nieco. Pierwszy raz pozwala swojej ręce dotknąć policzka Haza i trzymać go delikatnie kiedy się całują. – Nie jesteś mój – mamrocze. – Jesteś twój, a ja mój. Jesteśmy dwoma osobnymi ludźmi razem.

                Haz przytakuje i odbiera od Louisa pilota, żeby z powrotem włączyć film. Kilka minut później nachyla się nad ramieniem Louisa i opuszcza na nie głowę. Louis daje mu chwilę do dostosowania się, po czym kładzie mu rękę na ramionach. Młodszy chłopak się przy nim rozluźnia, wtula w jego klatkę piersiową. Kończą tak film, przytuleni do siebie. Haz jest ciepły i wygodni jak nigdy.

                - To nie to że się ciebie boję – mówi Haz kiedy napisy końcowe zaczynają lecieć. – Ale nie jestem przyzwyczajony do… do po prostu bycia razem z kimś. Wiesz, normalnie, w tym sensie.

                Louis nie przerywa przeczesywania jego włosów.

                - Okej, skarbie.

                - Więc…

                - Więc dziś będziesz spać na kanapie. Dam ci przestrzeń. Jest w porządku.

                - To trochę dziwne. Prawda? Potrzeba przestrzeni, kiedy nie potrzebowałem jej wcześniej.

                - Nie. Uwierz mi, kochanie, ludzie potrzebują o wiele dziwniejszych rzeczy. Ludzie też radzą sobie poprzez dziwniejsze sposoby z o wiele mniejszymi problemami. – Louis całuje włosy Haza. – Chcesz mi zrobić teraz tą kolację? Obiecałeś mi kolację.

                - Och. Um. Okej. – Haz wstaje po sekundzie i Louis myśli, że musiał sobie wyobrazić wahanie Haza przed opuszczeniem go, póki Haz nie pyta:

                - Pójdziesz… pójdziesz ze mną? Nie wiem gdzie cokolwiek jest. I… Mógłbym cię wiesz, nauczyć…

                Louis łapie rękę Haza i podnosi się.

                - Proszę bardzo, ucz, kochanie.

                Haz improwizuje spaghetti z sosem z wina, uśmiechając się na pociągnięcia z butelki misternie przemycanie przez Louisa. Haz koncentruje się intensywnie na gotowaniu ale porzuca to wszystko kiedy myśli, że Louis jest za blisko kuchenki. Kiedy odsączył makaron Haz zaskakuje Louisa długim pocałunkiem-który-zamienił-się-w-coś-więcej przy zlewie.

                - Chcę _cię_ – mówi zdecydowanie.

                To pierwszy raz kiedy to po prostu przyznał i pierwszy raz, kiedy zrobił to w ten sposób. Uśmiech Louisa jest szczery i pozwala Hazowi otoczyć rękami go w pasie żeby pocałować go bardziej zachłannie. Louis się upewnia żeby powiedzieć to z powrotem.

                - Też cię chcę, skarbie. Cieszę się, że tu jesteś.

                Jedzą i oglądają _To właśnie miłość_ , a potem oglądają jakieś pięćdziesiąt filmików na youtubie żeby Haz załapał wszystko co go ominęło. Kiedy Haz jest śpiący i cichy, Louis musi przejąć inicjatywę.

                - Wstawaj, kochanie. Muszę ci przynieść poduszkę i koce.

                Haz przesuwa się ze swojego miejsca na kolanach Louisa; właśnie ułożył się tam wygodnie, z brzuchem na udach Louisa i policzkiem na klawiaturze laptopa. Teraz robi dla Louisa tylko tyle miejsca żeby mógł się wyśliznąć. Louis uśmiecha się czule kiedy zabiera laptopa do sypialni i przynosi całą pościel.

                - Nie, zostań tak, kochanie – mówi kojąco, bo Haz zaczyna wstawać. – Zakryję cię, leż dalej. – Więc Haz leży i Louis podkłada mu pod głowę poduszkę, kładzie dwa koce na długim ciele Haza. – Wygodnie?

                - Tak, dzięki – mamrocze Haz, wciąż leżąc na brzuchu.

                - Jasne, kochanie. Będę właśnie tam, w moim pokoju, w porządku? Zostawię otwarte drzwi. Frontowe są zamknięte. Powinno być bezpiecznie.

                - Czuję się bezpiecznie.

                Louis mierzwi włosy Haza.

                - Dobrze.

                Jest wykończony, prawie zasypia, po czym leży na znak, ale musi dodać Hazowi kolejny senny punkt, bo Haz na kanapie jest bardziej pocieszający i ekscytujący niż Stan na nim.

                Louis śpi jak kamień tej nocy, ciężko i bez snów. W końcu wrócił do _swojego_ łóżka i _swojej_ pościeli, która pachnie stęchlizną ale jest jego. Po prostu chce spać przez kilka dni.

                Więc to zrozumiałe że jest bardzo markotny kiedy budzi się, bo ktoś szepcze jego imię. Wie, że to Haz. Wciąż jest zdenerwowany.

                - Co? – mruczy.

                - Boję się – szepcze Haz.

                - Co kurwa. Czego? – Louis wie, że powinien być bardziej wyrozumiały.

                - Snu. Złego snu. – Głos Haza drży.

                Louis jęczy, wzdycha i przesuwa się na jedną stronę łóżka.

                - Wskakuj.

                Haz wczołguje się na puste miejsce i zagrzebuje w kocach Louisa, przybliżając się do niego. Pozwala Louisowi się dotknąć i przyciągnąć bliżej, zaraz obok siebie. Nawet przytula się do ramienia Louisa bardziej bezpiecznie, dotykając nosem jego obojczyka.

                - Pojawiają się kiedy jestem sam – szepcze. – W łóżku.

                - W takim razie się powtarzają? – pyta Louis sennie, powolnie zaczynając się tym interesować.

                - Tak.

                - O czym są?

                - O byciu… zranionym. – Louis nie wie co powiedzieć, więc nic nie mówi. Ma nadzieję, że Haz teraz zaśnie, ale on znów się odzywa. – Wciąż jesteś na mnie zły?

                - Za co?

                - Za  wystraszenie cię.

                - Och, nie. Dlaczego?

                Haz bierze głęboki wdech.

                - To tylko… nie śmiej się. Nie nazwałeś mnie kociakiem odkąd…       

                Louis jest teraz bardziej rozbudzony, wystarczająco żeby czuć się z tego dziwnie zadowolonym.

                - Nawet nie zauważyłem, skarbie, przysięgam. To nie było celowe. Kociaku. – Haz wtula się w niego bardziej na to słowo. – Przepraszam, nie, nie jestem zły.

                - Okej.

                - Chcę cię, kociaku.

                - Też cię chcę.

                Od tego momentu zaczyna się robić tylko coraz gorzej.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję wam za to, że czytaliście to tłumaczenie, to dla mnie wiele znaczy. Po krótkiej przerwie powinna pojawić się następna część :)


End file.
